Dernier espoir
by tchaye
Summary: Alors qu’il n’y a plus aucun espoir, qu’il n’a plus rien à perdre,Harry décide d’aller dans le passé afin de tout changer.Il se retrouve donc au temps des maraudeurs alors que Voldemort n’est pas encore au summum de sa puissance.
1. prologue: fuite

Auteur : Tchaye (mouaaa)

Genre : Action\ aventure, … je pense

Disclamer : sont pas à moi

Résumer : alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, Harry décide d'aller dans le passé pour tout changer. Il retourne donc au temps des maraudeurs alors que Voldemort n'est pas encore au summum de sa puissance. (gomen chui nulle en résumers)

Dernier espoir

**Prologue : fuite**

Fuir, je dois fuir, je cours, encore et toujours.

Je me dois de le faire. C'est mon unique chance. Ma seule et unique chance d'échapper à ce monde où l'espoir n'est plus et où la peur règne en maître.

Mon attitude pourrait paraître déplacée. Le grand Harry Potter qui se sauve comme un lâche.

Mais personne ne sait de quoi je m'éloigne. Plus personne ne s'en soucie, en fait...

J'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aime... Tous ceux qui m'étaient chers ont été torturés puis tués devant mes yeux.

Et ce qui me dégoûte le plus dans tout cela, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire!

J'étais traité comme le plus vulgaire des chiens et on me forçait à regarder mes proches mourir devant moi.

Je me hais !

Ils sont morts devant mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire !

Rien que pour cela, je devrais mourir !

J'ai d'ailleurs essayé. Les nombreuses cicatrices à mes poignets en témoignent. Mais il faut croire que même la mort ne veut pas de moi. Je suis maudit, damné !

J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Comment? Je l'ignore... Tout est flou dans ma tête.

Enfin!... je ne reverrai plus sa face à _lui,_ sa sale face de vipère !

Mais voilà, maintenant je me sauve, essayant d'ignorer tout mon corps qui crie à l'agonie, essayant d'oublier les plaies qui déversent mon sang à flot.

Essayant d'oublier tout ce qui n'est pas mon unique but.

Je dois changer l'avenir de se monde.

J'y ai réfléchi durant les nombreuses semaines ou j'étais prisonnier dans les cachots du fou mégalomane !

J'ai pensé à ces deux dernières années.

Je n'ai pas pu finir mes études à Poudlar, je n'ai même pas pu fini ma sixième année, Dumbledore ayant cru bon de m'envoyer en 'formation'.

Les licornes m'ont alors pris sous leur protection et m'ont amené à des peuples plus anciens et oubliés les uns que les autres.

Plusieurs de ces peuples m'ont éduqué : les elfes, les vampires, les dryades, les vélanes, les centaures, en passant par les nains, les phénix et sans oublier plusieurs espèces inconnues des hommes. Même les dragons m'ont accepté. Sans oublier les licornes bien sûr.

Ils m'ont tous appris leurs spécialités.

J'ignore toujours pourquoi toutes ces espèces m'ont appris leur savoir. Peut-être ont-elles vu en moi le sauveur de ce monde, celui qui terrassera la magie noire. Après tout, c'est ce que beaucoup ont cru, et bien longtemps.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est décidé !

Je ne cours plus pour fuir mon présent.

Je cour pour l'avenir, pour changer le destin de ceux qui m'ont été chers et qui sont morts.

Je cours pour mériter la confiance, les pouvoirs et le sang que toutes les espèces, les êtres que j'ai tant aimés ont placée en moi.

Car, désormais, je ne suis plus qu'un simple humain. J'ai maintenant la connaissance de tous les peuples qui se sont rangés à un moment ou un autre, du côté de la lumière.

Chaque race m'a donné de son sang. Est-ce peut-être une façon de me rappeler que je fais désormais parti des leurs et que leurs secrets sont aussi les miens, je me dois de ne pas les divulguer. Ils ont placé leur confiance en moi, et je me dois d'honorer ce geste.

Je cours, encore et toujours. Mais cette fois je suis décidé !

J'y ai réfléchi si longtemps, j'ai fini par trouver la solution pour mettre fin à ce carnage.

J'ai beau avoir eu un entraînement intensif, mon sang à beau être plein de ressources, je ne suis pas assez puissant pour le vaincre.

Lui, est maintenant immortel et il a trouvé le moyen d'être invincible. J'ignore comment. Peut-être un rituel de magie noire, ancestral et oublié ou peut-être a-t-il trouvé le moyen de faire un pacte avec le diable.

Qui sait ? Avec _lui_, c'est fort probable.

Alors j'ai pris cette décision : je dois aller au temps ou Voldemort n'était pas encore à sa grande puissance, du temps où il n'était pas encore immortel.

**- - - **

Je crois que je suis assez loin maintenant.

Ces fichus Mangemorts ne m'auront sûrement pas suivi jusqu'ici.

Avec la vitesse et l'agilité que m'ont données les elfes, je les ai semé il y a bien longtemps déjà.

Mais comme le dit si bien un dicton moldu : on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Alors je joue davantage sur la prudence.

Je me concentre un instant. Mes os commencent à bouger et ma peau à se recouvrir de poils. Mon corps d'humain laisse enfin place à celui d'un magnifique guépard.

Je prends mes jambes à mon cou et décolle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire : AniMultiMagus.

Rien n'est jamais normal avec moi! Et ça s'est révélé encore plus exact lorsque j'ai réalisé que je pouvais me transformer en tous les animaux possibles et inimaginables. Cela doit être une autre capacité liée au fait qu'il y a trop de sang de créatures différentes dans mon corps pour que je me contente que d'une unique métamorphose. Et comme cela n'a jamais encore été déclaré possible je me suis donc auto désigné AniMultiMagus.

Et encore une fois, je cours, beaucoup plus vite je dois l'avouer. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis des jours. Après tout, peut-être est-ce le cas ?

Je grimpe sur une montagne et je me retrouve enfin à l'endroit où tout va changer.

Je reprends forme humaine et entre dans une grotte cachée à la vue de tous.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'à partir de maintenant, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Que c'est à partir de maintenant que je ferai tout pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

Lentement, je commence l'une de mes métamorphoses les plus compliquées en tenant compte de mon état physique lamentable : le phénix !

- - - - - - - -

Au bout de cinq minutes, on put voir un magnifique phénix aux couleurs éclatantes.

Ses yeux étaient de couleur feu et ses plumes étaient d'un superbe mélange de vert émeraude et d'améthyste.

Il était tout simplement sublime.

Le phénix débuta un chant doux et mélancolique dont seul ces êtres détiennent le secret et disparu dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

**A suivre...**


	2. 1: arrivée dans le passée

Auteur : Tchaye (mouaaa)

Genre : Action\ aventure, … je pense

Déclarer : les persos ne sont pas à moi ! Ils sont à J.R.K ! Y a que l'histoire qui est à moua et je ne me fais pas un sou avec...

Note : _en italique c'est les pensées du perso_

Dernier espoir 

**Chapitre 1 : arrivée dans le passé**

Au bout de cinq minutes, on pût voir un magnifique phénix aux couleurs éclatantes. Ses yeux étaient de couleur feu et ses plumes d'un magnifique mélange de vert émeraude et d'améthyste. Il était tout simplement sublime. Il débuta un chant doux et mélancolique que seuls les phénix peuvent chanter et disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Un phénix se promenait dans les méandres du temps, des images défilant à toute vitesse et dans tous les sens autour de lui. Harry se sentait vraiment perdu. N'importe où il portait le regard, il ne voyait que des couleurs, des couleurs et encore des couleurs. Mais, le survivant devait bien avouer que, après toutes ces semaines passer dans l'obscurité, cette source inépuisable de couleurs lui réchauffait le cœur.

L'AniMultiMagus regardait de tous les côtés, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir se sortir de cet endroit.

Il commençait à paniquer lorsque soudain, à quelques mètres à sa droite, une faille sembla s'ouvrir.

Harry se sentit appeler par cette ouverture. Il s'y sentait attirer comme si toute son âme réclamait ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté. Son esprit et son cœur voulaient à tout prix y aller.

Mais, il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que se jeter n'importe où sans réfléchir, attirait irréfutablement les ennuis.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se pencher plus longtemps sur la question. La faille commençait déjà à l'engloutir.

Un magnifique oiseau sembla sortir de nul part et se posa sur le sol de la grotte. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux émeraude qui se tenait, tant bien que mal, debout à la place où quelques instants auparavant, se trouvait un sublime phénix.

Harry regarda autour de lui un instant. Mais ses jambes refusèrent de le soutenir plus longtemps et il tomba sur le sol de la grotte.

Il s'assit difficilement et, puisant dans ses dernières forces, alla s'adosser à une paroi pour réfléchir :

"" _Bon OK... Résumons dans quel pétrin je me suis encore mis :_

_Alors premièrement : je ne sais même pas à quelle époque je me trouve, mais au moins, je suis toujours au même endroit… enfin je crois._

_Deuxièmement : je suis totalement vidé de mon énergie et comme cela fait des semaines qu'on m'empêche de dormir, je n'ai pas pu me régénérer._

_Raaah ! Fichus Mangemorts ! Vous pouvez être sûrs que peu importe l'époque où je suis, je vais vous en faire baver !_

_Mouha ha ha ha ha niark niark niark!_

_Seul point positif à être torturé pendant des mois par tonton Voldy et compagnies : c'est que j'ai maintenant une grande variété de rire sadique et diabolique, et toc !_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Raaaaahhh!!!_

_Je suis malade! Ça y est!_

_J'ai trouvé un point positif à ce mégalomane!_

_Allez! Je me fous une bonne claque et ça ira mieux…_

_Outch! Mauvais plan... Maintenant, en plus de toutes les blessures et cicatrices que j'ai sur le corps, je vais avoir un bleu sur la joue…_

_Rahlala!! Je vais arrêter de penser à des conneries!!! Concentrons-nous plutôt sur mes problèmes..._

_Donc troisièmement : je suis couvert de sang. J'ai des blessures sur tout le corps et comme je n'ai pas pu dormir, mon sang et ses spécialités…spéciales n'ont pas pu cicatriser tout ça._

_Résultat : je suis dans un état pas possible!_

_Solution : dodo!_ ""

À peine eut-il fini ses réflexions, qu'il se laissa emporter dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Le corps de l'adolescent glissa doucement contre la paroi et atterrit contre le sol avec un petit bruit sourd.

Peu de temps après, une lueur argentée, semblant provenir du corps même du garçon, l'entoura. Le sang s'écoulant des plaies diminua et les nombreuses blessures se refermèrent pour ne laisser que des cicatrices.

Cela dura une semaine, une semaine durant laquelle le corps du garçon guérit et sa magie se rechargea.

Harry se réveilla alors que les premiers rayons du soleil venaient caresser son visage. Il se releva péniblement, tous ses muscles étant endoloris à cause de cette longue semaine passée à dormir sur un sol de pierre.

Sa magie s'étant rechargée, il fit apparaître un grand fauteuil bien confortable d'un mouvement souple de la main et alla s'y asseoir pour réfléchir à sa situation.

_'''Bon, c'est bien beau d'être quelque part dans le passé, mais ça ne me dit pas comment je vais faire pour tout changer..._

_Hum… je n'ai pas fini ma sixième année d'étude à Poudlard... cela pourrait me servir de couverture... et puis Voldy a toujours aimé aller persécuter Poudlard…à moins qu'il n'y étudie… dans tous les cas je vais certainement pouvoir le combattre à un moment ou à un autre... et puis, je ne vais sûrement pas lui courir après dans toute l'Angleterre!_

_Alors c'est décidé!_

_Je vais à Poudlard!_

_Bon... il vaudrait mieux que je change d'apparence vu que je n'ai aucune idée de l'époque à laquelle je me trouve._

_On ne sait jamais… peut-être que mon moi-même de cette époque est déjà à Poudlard ou bien encore ai-je atterri au temps des maraudeurs?_

_Et on m'a assez répété que je suis le portrait craché de mon père._

_Garder mon apparence n'est pas une option sécuritaire._

_Raaahhh!!_

_Si seulement je savais à quelle foutue époque je me trouve!_

_Bon... Pour le changement d'apparence, je pourrais bien prendre ma forme de 'créature'... mais j'attirerais beaucoup trop l'attention. Il faut avouer que le mélange de sang dans mes veines me donne une drôle d'apparence lorsque je me laisse aller._

_Huuummm donc mauvais plan…_

_Attirer l'attention n'est pas vraiment dans mes intentions._

_Mouais… je pourrais bloquer la transformation à la moitié…hum…OK je vais essayer ça.'''_

D'un mouvement de la main, le jeune homme fit apparaître un grand miroir, il se plaça devant et se concentra.

Petit à petit, ses cheveux se disciplinèrent, tombant jusqu'au bas de la nuque en un joli dégradé. Le noir de sa chevelure devint argent laissant seulement une mèche de la couleur originelle et ses yeux émeraude –qu'il ne cachait plus derrière des lunettes- laissèrent place à une couleur d'améthyste pure. Lorsque ses oreilles commencèrent à devenir pointues, Harry empêcha la transformation d'aller plus loin.

Le jeune homme s'observa minutieusement. Décidément, il s'appréciait beaucoup plus sous cette apparence. Cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu qu'il était le survivant. Seules la mèche noire, toujours présente dans ses cheveux et sa cicatrice frontale étaient restées, comme pour lui rappeler que, même sous cette apparence, il demeurerait toujours Harry James Potter : le survivant.

Soupirant, il délaissa l'observation de son visage pour regarder son corps.

Il était vraiment dans un piteux état. Ce qui restaient de ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés de partout. Harry les enleva et les mit de coté. Il regarda son corps mit presque entièrement à nu et soupira en voyant qu'il n'était pas en meilleure condition que ses vêtements. Le survivant était couvert de cicatrices, que ce soit dans le dos, sur le ventre, les jambes ou les bras. Même son visage portait une cicatrice. LA cicatrice. Rien n'y échappait... Sauf peut-être son cou, où il n'y avait seulement qu'une fine blessure qui commençait sous la mâchoire à droite et qui allait se perdre parmi les autres sur son torse.

Harry se regarda avec une expression de dégoût visible.

Le bouffon des ténèbres et ses chiens de poche ne l'avaient vraiment pas manqué.

Soupirant une fois de plus devant l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir, il claqua des doigts et ses vêtements changèrent: à la place de la robe de sorcier qu'il avait avant, se trouvait un jeans noir qu'il attacha en se servant d'une corde argentée comme ceinture et une chemise rouge sang à manches longues et au col suffisamment proche du cou pour ne laisser entrevoir que la cicatrice ornant sa mâchoire.

Il fit apparaître également une longue cape noire, qu'il attacha avec une broche que les elfes lui avaient donnée. Elle représentait un croissant de lune en cristal et à l'intérieur se trouvait une petite feuille en or.

C'était son symbole.

Pendant son entraînement, il avait reçu deux surnoms bien distincts : certain le nommait 'prince des bois' car il était maintenant aussi à l'aise dans une forêt que toutes les créatures s'y trouvant. Un seul pas dans les bois et il pouvait reconnaître chaque animal et chaque plante qui s'y trouvaient grâce à leurs odeurs, à leurs auras ou même à leurs ondes cérébrale.

La forêt était sa maison, son royaume. Et, il avait en lui le sang de presque tous les êtres des bois doués d'intelligence. Il avait donc été nommé ainsi.

D'autres l'appelaient 'fils de la lune' car le sage d'un peuple ancien et oublié lui avait dit qu'il était sous la protection de la déesse Lune et qu'elle lui portait une attention toute particulière.

Depuis, tous les soirs, il regardait la lune, cet astre qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Il lui racontait ses joies mais surtout ses peines et elle lui répondait par signes - un phénix d'argent, sortant de nul par pour venir le consoler, ne pouvant pas être dû au hasard-. Il avait trouvé, en cette déesse, la mère aimante qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Il la considérait comme sa deuxième mère et elle le lui rendait bien.

Il avait donc mélangé ses deux surnoms sur cette broche et c'était maintenant son symbole.

Se regardant à nouveau dans le miroir, il dut bien admettre qu'habillé ainsi il avait de la classe.

Bon ok, niveau discrétion, avec la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux, c'est pas tout à fait ça... Mais c'est le plus discret que je puisse faire.

Et maintenant Poudlard de l'époque je-ne-sais-quoi, me voilà!!

Harry sortit de la grotte avec la ferme intention de se rendre à Poudlard.

Il commençait tout juste à descendre la longue pente de la montagne, quand son ventre lui rappela que la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé remontait à très, TRES loin. Il fit un mouvement de main et plusieurs pommes apparurent. Il les mangea avec un appétit féroce et décida de trouver un village, histoire de savoir où il était précisément et dans quelle époque il avait atterri –Et, accessoirement, de manger un vrai repas.

Il grimpa à l'arbre le plus proche et lorsqu'il fut à la cime, regarda tout autour de lui. Ne voyant que des arbres, il décida de se fier à ses autres sens qui devenaient extrêmement développés lorsqu'il ne les bloquait pas.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son odorat. Les essences l'entourant étaient délicieuses : fleurs, feuilles, arbres...

Il huma l'air à la recherche d'odeurs humaines et capta une odeur de population –sorcière de toute évidence- s'apercevant qu'elle était à moins d'une quinzaine de kilomètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il descendit de l'arbre et se transforma en tigre blanc -ou plutôt en tigre argenté dans son cas, ses rayures concordants parfaitement aux endroits où il y avait ses cicatrices sous sa forme humaine- Il avait un œil émeraude et l'autre améthyste. Étrange. Mais il n'y pouvait rien...

Il piqua un sprint jusqu'à la limite de la forêt et, rendu-là, il reprit forme humaine.

N'ayant pas d'argent, il prit plusieurs petites roches qu'il métamorphosa en galions, mornilles et noises. Puis, il utilisa un sortilège de dédoublement pour en avoir un plus grand nombre (1).

Songeant que ça ne passerait pas inaperçu s'il n'avait pas de baguette et devait faire de la magie, il prit une branche et lui donna l'aspect d'une baguette -seulement l'aspect- qu'il mit dans une poche intérieure de sa cape. Pour finir, il prit une grande feuille qu'il métamorphosa en petit sac de cuir où il mit son argent et l'attacha à sa corde de ceinture.

Ensuite, par mesure de précaution, il ramassa encore quelques petits cailloux et quelques feuilles qu'il mit dans une autre poche de sa cape au cas où il aurait besoin de métamorphoser encore quelque s choses.

Songeant qu'il avait à peu près tout ce dont il avait besoin, le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, nettoya ses vêtements de toute trace de saleté et se dirigea vers l'entrée du village.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, il ne passa pas vraiment inaperçu. Beaucoup se retournait sur son passage et cela commençait à lui tomber sur les nerfs.

Il mit une main dans sa poche et métamorphosa un caillou en une paire de lunettes fumées qu'il s'empressa de mettre et il rabaissa un pan de sa cape sur sa tête afin de cacher ses cheveux. Satisfait, il continua son joyeux tourisme.

Le village était assez grand et contenait un peu de tout. En passant devant la vitrine de la boutique de Quidditch, Harry ne put résister et s'empressa d'entrer. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, un vendeur se précipita vers lui.

« Bonjour monsieur ! Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il, tout heureux d'avoir un nouveau client.

« Euh…oui. Je voudrais voir vos balais. »

L'homme le regarda étrangement et, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'un jeune qui venait flâner sans rien acheter il soupira de déception puis répondit :

« Bien sûr, suivez-moi... »

Le vendeur l'emmena vers le fond du magasin où trônait une vitrine dans laquelle étaient accrochés tous les balais dernier cri du moment.

Harry les observa quelques temps, songeant que ça ne lui servirait à rien d'acheter du dernier cri pour la vitesse, vu que de toute façon, il utiliserait quelques runes et sortilèges pour l'adapter à ses goûts.

Son choix se porta finalement sur une Étoile 700 et jeune homme appela le vendeur :

« Monsieur. »

« Oui ? » Demanda celui-ci avec précipitation.

« Je vais acheter celui-là. » Dit-il en pointant l'Étoile 700.

Le vendeur eut un grand sourire et disparut dans l'arrière boutique pendant que Harry se dirigeait vers la caisse. Il paya et sortit. L'adolescent réduisit sa nouvelle acquisition et la rangea dans sa pochette en cuir.

Le jeune homme se promenait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il vit un petit restaurant, alléché par l'odeur qui s'était mise à lui titiller les narines, il s'y dirigea bien vite.

Des pommes n'étant pas un repas très constructif, qu'il décida. De plus, ça lui éviterait de faire apparaître de la nourriture.

Après un bon repas et la création d'une nouvelle malle, de plusieurs sacs et de nouveaux vêtements (qu'il avait également réduits pour ne pas s'encombrer), Harry décida qu'il était temps de se rendre à Poudlard.

Il transplana à Pré-au-Lard et se dirigea vers le portail de l'école de sorcellerie.

La vue du grand château le remplit de joie.

Comme cet endroit lui avait manqué.

Il était enfin de retour chez lui, il se sentait enfin à sa place.

Jetant un regard à la grande horloge, il vit qu'il était l'heure du souper.

Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention mais qu'une petite entrée bien remarquée pourrait être plutôt amusante.

Il poussa les grandes portes, embrassant du regard ce décor qui lui avait tant manqué.

Une fois arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et les ouvrit.

**A suivre… **

(1) Harry peut faire cela car il n'utilise pas de baguette magique. Les sorciers ne peuvent pas car leur baguette subisse un enchantement lors de la fabrication les empêchant de reproduire, dédoubler ou métamorphoser de l'argent moldu ou sorcier.


	3. 2: Poudlard

Auteur : Tchaye (mouaaa)

Genre : Action\ aventure, … je pense

Déclarer : ne sont pas à moi

Explications :

Dialogues : « ... »

Pensées : « ... »

Liens télépathiques : $ ... $

Phénixis 1 : # ... #

**Note : **Harry a trois formes :

- Forme humaine : Harry quoi !

-forme d' 'être' : Kitai

- Et sa forme de 'créature' : c'est maintenant son apparence 'normale' (sa vraie de vraie apparence) mais il la refoule. Il la cache, il a encore du mal à s'accepter et cette forme, vous ne la verrez pas de si tôt !

Quant aux autres formes qu'il pourrait peut-être prendre dans le futur, c'est lorsqu'il laisse des gènes particuliers faire effet mais ce n'est pas ses formes principales.

Si je ne me suis pas bien expliquée, excusez-moi ;

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard**

Une fois arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et les ouvrit.

L'habituel vacarme assourdissant laissa place à un silence de plomb alors que toutes les têtes se retournaient vers les portes. Les professeurs se levèrent, baguettes braquées sur cet inconnu caché sous sa cape.

Voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, Harry décida de jouer la sympathie pour éviter que les gens se méfient de lui avant même d'avoir vu son apparence. Il prit un ton enjoué bien qu'il ne souriait pas :

« Bonjour ! » Puis remarquant les baguettes braquées sur lui, il continua, toujours sur le ton de la bonne humeur.

« Rahlala ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas 'tirer' sur un adolescent de 16 ans non ? Non ? Hum... je me demande si j'ai encore envie de venir étudier ici, avec des professeurs jetant des sorts aux mineurs... pff... où est la justice dans cette école ! »

Dumbledore eut un air intéressé.

« Êtes-vous venu demander à étudier ici ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non voyons ! Je suis venu vous demander la permission de me jeter du haut de votre tour d'Astronomie ! Bien sûr que je suis venu pour étudier ! »

Il gardait toujours cette voix pleine de vie et de bonne humeur alors que ses yeux reflétaient éternellement toute la solitude, la souffrance et la détresse qu'il avait enduré les années précédentes, ses seuls moments heureux se résumant à ceux passés avec les êtres des autres espèces. Mais ses yeux, personne ne les voyait. Pour l'instant, ils étaient toujours cachés derrière ses lunettes fumées.

« Bien ! Vous ne m'en voudrez sûrement pas de vouloir voir à quoi ressemble mon futur élève, dans ce cas ? » Demanda le directeur.

« Euh... » Harry déglutit faiblement, baissa la tête, puis, poussant un soupir, retira sa cape et ses lunettes. Il entendit plusieurs petits cris de surprise devant la couleur de ses cheveux. Décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de fixer le plancher, il leva la tête et fixa Dumbledore près de l'épaule afin de ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

Le directeur se retint de justesse pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise devant cet être étrange. Il lui sourit.

« Avant que quiconque ne me pose des questions, je peux vous affirmer que je suis tout à fait humain ! » Dit Harry sur un ton amusé. Intérieurement, il était mort de rire face à ce mensonge tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux.

""_ Mais tout à fait humain ! Mon œil ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un être moins humain que moi sur cette terre ! Pff j'avais raison, niveau discrétion c'est le zéro absolu... hé ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute si c'est la seule autre apparence qui n'aurait pas déclenché de syncope ! Pff... Allez Harry! Arrête de penser et concentre-toi sur le directeur. ""_

« Bien comment vous appelez-vous ? » Demanda poliment le directeur.

_""Euh... et merde ! Ça c'est LA question existentielle! Qui suis-je ? Vite se trouver un nom avant que Dumbledore ne se doute de quelque chose ! J'ai pas envie de me faire passer pour quelqu'un en pleine crise d'identité, -même si c'est un peu le cas-. Bon je m'éloigne du sujet là ! Qui suis-je ? Euh... bon ok ! Deux mots importants pour moi dans une langue étrangère, euh..._ ""

« Kitai Setsujoku, se présenta-t-il en faisant une révérence. Mais je préfère mon prénom, alors veuillez s'il vous plait, oublier mon nom. Appelez-moi Kitai, tous autant que vous êtes ! Continua-t-il. »

« Bien. Venez me voir après vous être restauré et si tout est en ordre, vous serez réparti demain soir à cette même heure. En attendant, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir où bon vous semble. »

« Merci monsieur le directeur ! »

Harry resta cependant debout en plein milieu de la grande salle et promena son regard sur les tables, ignorant délibérément les chuchotements sur son apparence. Il regarda vers la table des Serpentards, mais lorsqu'il vit que presque personne n'était du genre à rigoler ou discuter, il détourna son regard ailleurs.

Il avait conclu que s'il voulait trouver le moyen de rire, ou de sourire à nouveau un jour, il aurait besoin d'être entouré de gens joyeux ou du moins ayant une discussion intéressante.

Il promena son regard sur la table des Serdaigles mais ils le regardaient comme s'il était une bête de foire et cela lui déplût au plus haut point.

Lorsqu'il porta les yeux vers son ancienne maison son cœur manqua un battement, non, plusieurs battements, alors qu'il croisait trois regards, trois regards qu'il avait tant espérés revoir un jour !

_""Alerte ! Alerte! Le cœur est en arrêt ! Le cerveau fait une surchauffe ! Le sol tremble, cataclysme à l'horizon ! C'EST L'APOCALYPSE ! KIAAAAA ! MA FAMILLE EST EN FACE DE MOI ! JE SUIS À L'ÉPOQUE DES MARAUDEURS !_

_…_

_Du calme Harry, ah non c'est vrai je m'appelle Kitai maintenant ! Donc du calme Kitai et respire. Allez, ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça, tu le fais depuis ta naissance, allez inspire…expire…inspire…expire et regarde ailleurs bon sang ! Ils ne vont pas aimer que tu les fixes plus de cinq secondes._

_Pff décidément c'est devenu une habitude de me parler à moi-même._ ""

Il dut faire un énorme effort de volonté pour regarder ailleurs que vers son père, son parrain et celui qu'il avait considéré comme son oncle.

Il regarda plus loin vers la table et vit une jeune fille, mise à l'écart par les autres et lorsqu'il la reconnut comme étant sa mère, son cœur manqua de nouveau plusieurs battements.

Il fronça les sourcils : pourquoi sa mère était-t-elle mise à l'écart ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'y penser plus d'une seconde, qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la jeune fille.

« Salut, j'ai remarqué que la place ici est libre… je peux m'asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant la place en face d'elle.

« Euh… ou... oui. » Bégaya-t-elle, étoné que le beau jeune homme ait choisi de s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Et au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Euh... Lily, Lily Evans. »

« Enchanté Lily ! Moi je me nomme Kitai. » Dit-il en tendant la main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer.

Ce 'premier' contact avec sa mère lui fit chaud au cœur.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air prête à engager la conversation, il décida de d'aborder un sujet qu'elle adorerait.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le livre qu'elle avait adossé à un pichet de jus de citrouille.

« L'histoire de Poudlard, c'est un livre merveilleux ! »

« Hum, je trouve aussi. »

« Tu l'as lu?! »

« Bien sûr! Je n'allais tout de même pas arriver dans une école comme Poudlard en ne sachant rien sur elle! J'aurais fait un peu perdu. C'est si étonnant que ça? »

« Et bien, comme tout le monde ici croit que le fait d'être dans cette école est suffisant pour la connaître, ils ne prennent pas la peine de lire ce livre »

Et ils se lancèrent dans une discussion enflammée sur la littérature, sur Poudlard, sur l'ingéniosité de certains systèmes moldus (elle appris d'ailleurs qu'il avait été élevé par des moldus), bref sur la plupart des sujets dont Lily adorait discuter mais dont elle ne pouvait pas par manque de gens fascinés par ces choses.

Harry était heureux; le visage renfermé de sa mère devenait de plus en plus souriant et joyeux au fur et à mesure que leur discussion avançait.

Il 'sentait' encore les regards pesants posés sur lui et sa 'mère', mais se faisait un devoir de les ignorer.

Plus loin, à la table des Griffondors, une autre discussion avait lieu, entretenue par ceux nommés Maraudeurs.

« Vous avez vu le type ! Waou ! Trop classe ! » Dit un Sirius surexcité.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on ne l'ait pas remarqué Siry ? » Dit James. « Et il est surtout trop étrange, si tu veux mon avis. » Continua-t-il dans un murmure bougon.

« Moi, il me fout la trouille! » Gémit Peter.

« Peter, à peu près tout te fait peur. » Soupira James.

Remus, quant à lui ne disait rien. Il se contentait d'observer le jeune homme afin d'essayer de trouver ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui. Il était confus, et pour une fois, le loup en lui ne lui semblait guère utile, ce qui n'était peu pour le rassurer.

Alors que tous se levaient dans l'intention d'aller dans leur salle commune respective, Kitai se tourna vers Lily.

« Euh...dis-moi Lily, est-ce que je peux venir déjeuner avec toi demain matin ? » Demanda-t-il en rougissant un peu.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle joyeusement.

« Merci! Alors à demain et bonne nuit. »

Sur ce, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

« Vous vouliez me parler monsieur le directeur? » Demanda-t-il de son ton enjoué auquel il s'était bien vite habitué.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et lui indiqua de le suivre. Ils quittèrent la grande salle, le reste des professeurs leur emboîtant le pas.

En passant dans les couloirs, Harry fit semblant d'admirer le décor et les tableaux, remarquant intérieurement à quel point cela lui faisait du bien d'être de retour chez soi.

Arrivé devant la gargouille de pierre gardant le bureau directorial, Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe « choco-citron » et entra dans le passage menant au bureau, suivi du 'nouvel' élève et des professeurs.

« Et bien! Décidément ce bureau ne changera pas avec le temps. Tout semble semblable à la dernière fois ou j'y suis entré. »

Il pénétra dans le bureau à la suite du directeur qui le pria de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Dumbledore s'assit à son tour, toute trace d'humour sur son visage ayant disparu et laissant place au sérieux.

""_Glups... euh, je me demande pourquoi mais je la sens plus très bien l'idée d'être seul dans un bureau avec tout plein de profs qui se méfient de moi... Oh la la! Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça le vieux ? Non décidément je ne le sens vraiment pas._

_Allez! Foncer et subire ensuite, j'ai l'habitude, ne ? Aller Kitai, lève les yeux! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'inquiéter hein? Non mais tu es tout de même 'le survivant'! Le type qui s'est battu contre le seigneur des ténèbres une bonne vingtaine de fois et t'aurais peur d'un vieillard !_

_Bon ok. Un vieillard qui peu t'interdire l'accès à son école ce qui grillerait ta couverture._

_Bon ok. Un vieillard qui, avec un mot, te fout dehors t'empêchant ainsi de voir les gens que tu aurais tant voulu mieux connaître !_

_Bon ok. Un vieillard qui..._

_STOP! Non mais, en plus de continuer cette fichue manie de discuter mentalement avec moi-même, je m'auto démoralise? Non mais à quoi je joue ?!!_

_Aller joue bien ton rôle, fais toi accepter dans cette école et change l'avenir !_

_Et par pitié, arrête de te 'parler' tout seul ! Bon courage et affronte ton destin ! Lève les yeux!_ ""

Kitai leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, qui sembla aussitôt mal-à-l'aise devant ce regard reflétant un passé sombre et douloureux. Remarquant son trouble, Kitai soupira et baissa les yeux retournant à ses pensées.

"" _Pff, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Après tout ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme et du vécu ? Si c'est vrai je comprends que ça le mette mal-à-l'aise..._

_Note à moi-même : éviter de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux._

_Note 2 à moi-même : éviter d'oublier la note 1 deux minutes après l'avoir pensée._ ""

Il soupira de nouveau et jeta un regard en coin aux professeurs dont quelque uns l'observaient et d'autres regardaient le directeur qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

'' _Comment un jeune de cet age peut-il avoir un tel regard ? Comment peut-il déjà avoir perdu la lueur de joie de vivre qui brille habituellement dans les yeux des adolescents_ ?'' Pensait le vieil homme. Puis, remarquant que tous semblaient attendre après lui, il commença.

« Oh, excusez-moi. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Alors jeune homme, comment vous appelez-vous déjà ? »

« Kitai Setsujoku, Monsieur. »

« Et vous voulez étudier ici, c'est cela? Quel âge avez-vous ? » Demanda t'il.

« J'ai eu 16 ans cet été et je crois avoir le niveau pour entrer directement en sixième année. » Répondit-il.

Il avait appris, durant sa discussion avec Lily, qu'elle et les maraudeurs étaient en sixième année. Alors autant bluffer et en profiter.

« Bien, il est tard nous vous ferons passer un test demain pour connaître votre niveau de compétence. Maintenant, j'espère que vous comprenez que je ne peux pas faire confiance à n'importe qui par les temps qui courent. »

« Oui je comprends, mais j'ignore comment vous prouver ma bonne volonté. » Dit-il en soupirant.

« J'y réfléchis... est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous, aurait une idée chers collègues? » Demanda le directeur en se tournant vers les professeurs. « Vous voulez un bonbon au citron? » Reprit-il en faisant face à Kitai.

""_ Nani? QUOI ?! Il fait ça dans cette époque aussi ?! Pff ouais bien, il changera jamais Dumbledore. Il me sort toujours la réplique la plus inutile et inattendue au moment où on s'y attend le moins..._

_C'est fou ce que ça m'a manqué!_

_Je m'étais promis qu'un jour, j'en accepterai un de ses fichus bonbons... mais il est mort avant..._

_Allons! Secoue-toi un peu et arrête de ressasser ton passer, parce que tu vas faire en sorte que rien de tout ça n'arrive! Plus personne ne mourra en ma présence! Bon, sauf si c'est du coté du mal ; de ce côté-là, je vais vous en faire baver! Mouah ha ha_ ""

Kitai sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête positivement. Il prit la sucrerie, mais, alors qu'il allait la porter à sa bouche, son odorat lui cria alerte.

Il arrêta son mouvement et porta le bonbon au niveau de son nez, le huma légèrement et jeta un court regard suspicieux au directeur. Il lui dit sur un ton faussement amusé.

« Je veux bien croire que, par les temps qui courent, vous devez vous méfier de tout le monde et que vous devez avoir confiance en moi pour m'accepter dans cette école, mais vous ne croyez pas que le veritaserum dilué dans des sucreries est un peu excessif ? »

Dire que Dumbledore se trouva étonné, était un euphémisme. Il était bouche-bée! Même les Mangemorts et les Aurors les mieux qualifiés étaient incapables de déceler du veritaserum, et un ados de 16 ans y arrivait sans problème simplement en le 'reniflant'.

Décidément, il était tombé sur un drôle de numéro.

Si ce jeune pouvait prouver sa bonne volonté, l'année serait fort intéressante.

« Hum, oui désolé, vous devez avoir raison. J'ai un peu exagéré. »S'excusa-t-il.

« Ça va, ça va. Mais si vous voulez, je connais un moyen plus simple pour prouver que je ne suis pas au côté du bouffon des ténèbres » dit-il. Puis, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la tête qu'avaient les professeurs et la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du directeur, il continua :

« J'ai entendu dire que vous possédiez un phénix. Si j'en crois la rumeur - et le fait de pouvoir me transformer moi-même en phénix, pensa-t-il -, ils peuvent juger notre âme et notre aura simplement en nous regardant dans les yeux, non ? »

« Hum, oui en effet. Je me demande bien pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt! » S'exclama-t-il.

Le directeur émit un long sifflement et un instant plus tard un magnifique oiseau de couleur feu entra par la fenêtre et vint se poser sur son perchoir. Il lissa ses plumes et s'arrêta net en percevant la présence de l'être le plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il releva vivement la tête, dirigea son regard dans la direction d'où provenait cette mystérieuse aura et plongea ses yeux dans un regard améthyste.

Kitai inclina la tête en signe de respect puis attendit, ne brisant pas le contact visuel.

Il savait que Fumsec était en train de sonder son esprit, il sentait sa présence dans sa tête mais il le laissa faire. Kitai savait qu'il pouvait faire entièrement confiance au phénix devant lui et lui laissait donc le champ libre.

Après quelques instants, tous les gens du bureau directorial purent entendre un doux trémolo, sauf Kitai qui lui, comprit parfaitement ce que Fumsec se disait (1).

# Quelle étrange aura. Il semble garder beaucoup de secrets mais je peux lui faire confiance ça c'est assuré. #

Kitai voulait participer à la conversation mais, parler le phénixis n'ayant jamais été fait par toute autre créature qu'un Phénix, il s'en empêcha et opta pour un lien télépathique qu'utilise parfois les phénix en cas d'extrême urgence.

$ Merci ça me touche que vous me fassiez confiance. $

Le phénix sursauta légèrement et le regarda d'un air intéressé.

#Comment peux-tu établir un tel lien, jeune humain? Seuls les phénix en ont le pouvoir. Ah et par pitié ne me vouvoie pas. #

Kitai fut ravit de pouvoir être de nouveau si familier avec son vieil ami.

$ C'est une longue histoire... Tu as sondé mon âme, et bien, si tu le veux, je te laisse sonder mes souvenirs, mais si tu acceptes, je te préviens que ce n'est pas très joyeux comme vie et c'est même plutôt le contraire... $

#Très bien, j'accepte. Tu m'intrigues jeune humain. #

Kitai débloqua ses barrières mentales et laissa l'oiseau pénétrer ses souvenirs.

Après plusieurs minutes, le phénix en sortit et Kitai rétablit ses protections mentales tout en observant Fumsec.

L'oiseau en question frissonna puis émit une douce mélodie pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs et apaiser le jeune homme, ce qui eut l'effet escompté car l'adolescent se détendit.

Fumsec s'adressa alors à lui :

#Eh bien jeune créature, je dois avouer que ce que j'ai vu m'a bouleversé. La raison de ta présence ici est justifiée. J'ai vu que c'est de moi que tu tiens ton sang de phoenix et ton apprentissage des pouvoirs de ma race. J'ai aussi vu que j'étais ton grand ami en ton temps et j'espère bien l'être aussi en cette époque également, prince des bois !# Chantonna-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas, signe de respect.

Kitai se tapa le front devant les manières et le surnom utilisé, mais cela lui faisait tellement de bien de retrouver ce bon vieux Fumsec. Il hocha la tête :

$ Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux! Mon amitié, tu l'as toujours eue et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer! Et je crois que tu n'arrêteras jamais de me rappeler ces surnoms n'est-ce pas? $

# Nan! Pas maintenant que je les ai découverts! D'ailleurs, je vais aller parler de toi à toutes les créatures dignes de confiance de la forêt interdite! Au revoir fils de la lune! Et à bientôt. #

Fumsec s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule de Kitai le temps de frotter la tête contre sa joue et repartit par la fenêtre.

Kitai se retourna vers Dumbledore qui restait surpris de l'étrangeté de la situation.

Fumsec avait sondé l'âme du jeune beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire, l'avait câliné avant de partir, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais avec un étranger, et par-dessus tout, il s'était incliné devant lui! L'oiseau ne s'était jamais incliné devant personne!

« Eh bien, j'avoue que la réaction de Fumsec me surprend grandement, mais cela me prouve qu'il vous considère digne d'une grande confiance, dit-il tout souriant, ses yeux pétillant à nouveau de malice. Bien, je ne vais pas vous faire perdre de précieuses heures de sommeil et demain, vous remplirez les formulaires et vous passerez un petit test pour voir si vous avez les aptitudes pour entrer directement en sixième année. Le professeur Mcgonagal ici présente vous conduira aux appartements que vous occuperez en attendant d'être réparti dans l'une de nos charmantes maisons... Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne nuit et à demain! Ah et surtout : bienvenue à Poudlard Kitai Setsujoku! »

« Merci monsieur le directeur, bonne nuit à vous aussi. »

Kitai sortit du bureau du directeur précédé du professeur de Métamorphose.

Ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs et escaliers avant que la directrice des Griffondors ne s'arrête devant un tableau représentant une licorne et un phoenix.

Kitai rit mentalement :

_"" Décidément, le destin fait bien les choses; la licorne et le phoenix, mes animaux totem, ceux qui m'ont le plus aidé à surmonter les épreuves de ma vie : la licorne, cet être pour qui m'a offert la possibilité de m'améliorer, et le phoenix, pour moi symbole d'espoir... Et c'est grâce à eux si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à eux que j'ai enfin la possibilité de tout changer._ ""

« Paix! » Dit le professeur en s'adressant au tableau.

Le tableau pivota sur la droite, lassant place à une grande porte en bois massif. Mcgonagal se retourna vers Kitai et dit sèchement :

« Eh bien voilà, c'est ici que vous logerez cette nuit. N'oubliez pas le mot passe. Au revoir et bonne nuit. » Elle hocha la tête en signe de salutation et tourna les talons.

Kitai entra dans la chambre et fut étonné de la somptuosité des lieux. Les murs étaient d'un joli bleu royal, les tapisseries d'un savant mélange d'argent et de doré et les meubles étaient totalement noirs. C'était classe, tout simplement.

L'appartement était constitué d'une chambre avec un grand lit à baldaquins et un petit bureau, d'un salon avec un divan et deux petits fauteuils et finalement d'une salle de bain contenant douche, lavabo, toilettes et une baignoire qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des préfets.

Kitai sortit de sa poche toutes les choses qu'il avait réduites et leur redonna leur taille d'origine. Il mit le tout dans sa valise qu'il déposa au pied du lit.

Il sortit son pyjama et pensa qu'un bain lui ferait du bien.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain et rendu là, ouvrit tous les robinets relaxants qu'il vit. Lorsqu'il les referma, la baignoire était maintenant d'une drôle de couleur, un mélange de rose pâle et de mauve. Harry se déshabilla et se dépêcha de se glisser dans l'eau, espérant éviter ainsi une fois de plus le spectacle désolant qu'était son corps.

Il sentit avec joie les produits relaxants faire effet et ses muscles se détendre.

"" _Hummmmm, c'est fou ce que ça peut faire du bien!… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire demain ?... Pour commencer, je vais aller déjeuner avec ma mère, ça c'est une certitude, mais après je vais faire quoi ? Mes tests sont dans l'après-midi, ce qui veut dire que j'ai toute la matinée de libre... tien! Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un petit tour dans mon 'royaume' ?_

_Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la forêt interdite aussi verdoyante. Je pourrai en profiter pour faire un petit tour de reconnaissance et noter les peuples et les cachettes dans un coin de mon cerveau._

_En parlant –pensant- de peuples, je croix que je vais m'amuser un peu avec mes gènes de sirène. Depuis que je les ai quittées, je ne m'en suis servi qu'une seule fois. Y a pas de quoi être fier!_ ""

Le jeune homme se concentra sur lui-même quelques instants, et vit aussitôt les flots incessants de couleurs coulant en ses veines. Chaque couleur représentait le sang d'une race différente et il y en avait des dizaines. La plupart des couleurs étaient 'bloquées'; cela les empêchait de prendre de l'ampleur et de faire prendre au corps de Harry ce qui était maintenant sa vraie apparence, celle de créature. Kitai 'débloqua' le flux sanguin de sirène et rouvrit les yeux.

Il avait toujours la même apparence sauf que, là où se trouvaient auparavant ses jambes, était maintenant une magnifique queue de poisson de la même couleur que ses yeux : améthyste.

Il agita doucement sa queue de poisson avec amusement et plongea avec délice dans cette eau parfumée, dès que sa tête fut immergée, il sentit de petites branchies se former à la base de son cou et pus respirer sans problèmes.

Il nagea ainsi durant au moins une heure et demi puis reprit son apparence de Kitai, se sécha, se mit en pyjama – Très long pour couvrir son corps le plus qu'il pouvait- et alla se coucher, appréciant pleinement le matelas doux et confortable sur lequel il reposait.

Il s'endormit bien vite et on put voir la petite lueur argentée assurant un sommeil réparateur et une protection autour de son corps.

**A SUIVRE!!!!!!……………**

1 : Harry se parle en pensée, et bien Fumsec lui, se parle à voix haute vu que personne ne le comprend de toute façon.

**Euh… et ben voilà, je crois que j'arrête ce chap. ici **

Règle d'or!!! Vous avez lu, vous laisser une review!


	4. 3:Première journée et répartition

Auteur : Tchaye (mouaaa)

Genre : Action\ aventure, … je pense

Disclamer : sont pas à moi

Explications :

Dialogues : « ... »

Pensées : « blablabla italique blablabla »

NOTE IMPORTANTE :

**Première journée et répartition:**

Il s'endormit bien vite et on put voir la petite lueur argentée assurant sommeil réparateur et protection apparaître autour de son corps.

Kitai se réveilla extrêmement tôt le matin suivant. Il n'avait besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil pour avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour une journée –ou même plusieurs-. Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, il resta au lit encore quelques minutes, savourant l'effet d'un matelas moelleux et de couvertures chaudes autour de son corps.

Il soupira de bien-être : il avait enduré trop longtemps le sol dur et humide des cachots du seigneur noir pour ne pas apprécier pleinement ce lit !

Il savoura encore quelques instants son confort puis décida enfin de se lever.

Il se dirigea vers sa valise, l'ouvrit et sortit un pantalon et une chemise au hasard. Quelques secondes après, il se retrouva donc habillé d'un pantalon bleu très foncé, qu'il attacha avec sa corde argentée en guise de ceinture et d'une chemise d'une couleur blanche cassée.

Il se dirigea vers un miroir et se contempla en s'assurant qu'aucune autre cicatrice que celles sur son front, son cou et une légère sur le dos de sa main droite n'était visible.

Satisfait, il métamorphosa un des cailloux qu'il avait gardé – pouvant toujours servir- en montre, qu'il mit à son poignet gauche. Il la regarda et vit qu'il n'était que quatre heures et décida donc d'aller se promener dans le parc pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Il sortit, hocha la tête en signe de salut à ses deux gardiens de chambre et partit d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, ne faisant aucun bruit. Ayant acquis l'habileté et la discrétion des elfes, il se faufila, telle une ombre silencieuse, à travers les couloirs et les escaliers.

Arrivé devant les grandes portes, il les poussa silencieusement et sortit enfin à l'air libre, savourant le contact de l'air frai, de cette mi-octobre, effleurant son visage.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le parc encore verdoyant en cette saison, ravi de revoir cet endroit qui, à son époque, n'était plus que cendre et désolation.

Chassant ses mauvais souvenirs, il reprit sa marche.

Kitai vit pointer à l'horizon la petite cabane d'Hagrid. Il s'arrêta de nouveau, son regard promena vers la petite chaumière en pierres et glissa jusqu'au potager où il vit avec étonnement que le garde chasse était déjà debout. Il décida d'allez lui parler. Hagrid avait été son tout premier ami et il n'allait pas le laisser de côté!

Il se dirigea de son pas silencieux vers le grand potager et, arrivé au niveau de la clôture, s'appuya négligemment dessus pour enfin s'adresser à Hagrid d'un ton joyeux.

« Je vous trouve bien matinal pour jardiner monsieur! »

Hagrid sursauta et se retourna vivement, puis, n'étant pas présent au dîner de la veille et n'ayant pas été prévenu de l'arriver d'un nouvel élève, prit un air menaçant, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

« Jeune homme, veuillez partir de l'enceinte de cette école immédiatement! Seuls les professeurs et les élèves ont le droit de se trouver ici! Vous n'êtes donc pas le bienvenu! Partez! »

Kitai haussa un sourcil, puis comprenant la situation, s'exclama :

« Oh! Pardonnez mon impolitesse, vous n'étiez pas présent à l'heure du souper hier et je ne me suis même pas présenté! Je me nomme Kitai et si je réussis mon test aujourd'hui, je serai placé ce soir même en sixième année dans l'une des quatre maisons. »

Hagrid semblant accepter cette explication lui répondit :

« Oh eh bien excuse mon comportement, moi c'est Hagrid! Ravi de te rencontrer! Je dois t'avouer que c'est plutôt surprenant d'avoir un nouvel élève alors que l'année est déjà commencée. En fait, je crois que ça n'est jamais arrivé, vu que tous les sorciers sont automatiquement inscrits dans l'une des écoles de sorcellerie de ce monde dès leur naissance. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- C'est un sujet que j'aimerais mieux éviter si ça ne vous dérange pas. Alors, qu'est ce que vous jardiner de si bon matin ? demanda Kitai en détournant habilement la conversation.

« Oh, je mes de l'engrais sur mes citrouilles pour qu'elles soient gigantesques à Halloween. Mais pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas » dit-il d'un ton découragé.

Harry vit avec amusement qu'il tenait entre ses mains son parapluie rose contenant les derniers fragments de sa baguette magique. Il se dit qu'aider le garde-chasse serait un bon début pour obtenir son amitié, il proposa donc :

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider. Je connais quelques sorts de jardinage plutôt pratiques, dit-il enthousiaste.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous pourriez faire de plus que je n'ai pas encore essayé…

« _Un enchantement que les acryadres, esprits des forêts, m'ont appris peut-être? Ou encore un sort elfique? Ou encore …bref plein de chose mon ami!_ » Rit mentalement Kitai.

« Mais tu peux toujours essayer si ça t'amuse, continua Hagrid, j'ai bien envie d'un thé, tu veux prendre une tasse avec moi? demanda-t-il.

- J'en serais ravi. Je vais essayer quelques petits sorts et je vous rejoins. »

Le semi géant acquiesça puis se tourna et se diriga vers sa cabane.

Harry songea que cela tombait pile au bon moment. Ainsi, il pourrait utiliser le sort de son choix sans éveiller les soupçons. Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait le voir et se retourna vers les citrouilles commençant à entamer en chuchotant un léger sort acryadre.

Lorsqu'il eut fini l'incantation, il posa sa main au sol qui devint légèrement bleuté un court moment, avant de reprendre sa couleur originel. Kitai, satisfait du résultat tourna les talons et se dirigea à son tour vers la petite cabane.

Il cogna trois petits coups et entra lorsqu'on lui proposa.

« Voilà! Si j'ai bien réussi, les effets seront visibles dès demain » dit Kitai de son éternel ton joyeux.

« Et bien si tu as réussi, je serai grandement impressionné et en plus je n'aurai plus besoin de me lever aussi tôt pour jardiner » dit le semi-géant tout souriant en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Harry, se souvenant du don de Hagrid au niveau cuisine changea le goût de la mixture d'un discret mouvement de la main puis entama le breuvage.

Kitai dirigea alors la conversation sur les créatures mythiques et dangereuses que Hagrid affectionnait tant, le laissant parler et faisant semblant d'apprendre de ce qu'il entendait, bien que le garde chasse n'eusse pas un centième de la connaissance de Harry sur le sujet.

Harry avait toujours aimé écouter Hagrid parler de sa passion, il avait, dans ces moments-là, un ton rêveur et passionné.

Ayant terminé son breuvage, Kitai regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était maintenant six heures. Décidant de ne pas déranger plus longtemps, il le remercia pour le thé, lui dit au revoir tout en lui demandant si cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'il vienne le voir de temps en temps. Le semi-géant lui confirma avec joie qu'il pouvait passer quand il voulait et lui souhaita bonne chance pour ses tests.

Kitai sortit de la petite chaumière et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école. Il était encore tôt et cela lui laissait amplement le temps d'enchanter quelques uns de ses objets.

Il traversa donc pour la deuxième fois de la journée les couloirs et escaliers pour se rendre dans ses appartements provisoires. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra, le tableau se refermant immédiatement derrière lui.

Il sortit tous les objets que sa malle contenait et regarda le tout : il y avait des sucreries, des vêtements, son Étoile 700 et quelques romans qu'il avait achetés au petit village près d'où il avait atterri. Il n'y avait aucun objet précieux ou rare car ceux-là, Harry les avait mis à l'intérieur de sa main droite avec un sort spécial pour être sûr de ne pas les perdre.

Il déposa sa main sur le sol et autour de lui apparut un amoncellement étonnant d'armes de toutes sortes, de livres et d'objets divers, chaque race lui ayant donné quelques unes de leurs spécialités. Il y avait aussi son album photo, sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur et son éclair de feux qu'ils gardaient précieusement.

Il bloqua la porte d'entrée d'un sort puissant et retourna à ses objets. D'un claquement de doigt il métamorphosa sa malle simple et banale en coffre à dix serrures. Il jeta les sorts de protection les plus puissants qu'il connaissait ainsi que quelques sorts pour alléger la malle.

Il mit plusieurs barrières de protection sur les serrures de façon à ce que seul lui puisse les ouvrir, car il avait l'intention de mettre tous ses objets dans sa valise parce que mine de rien le sortilège pour maintenir les objets en lui, puisait continuellement dans sa réserve magique et bien que ce soit d'effet minime pour lui, il devait pouvoir être en pleine possession de ses moyens en toute circonstance.

Dans le premier compartiment, il mit tous ses vêtements moldus et sorciers, et lui donna l'apparence d'une garde-robe.

Il le referma et ouvrit le deuxième où il mit ses romans et son Étoile 700 - il mettrait également ses livres scolaires lorsqu'il les aurait.

Le troisième compartiment hérita des sucreries et des feuilles ou roches pour ses métamorphoses.

Il laissa les compartiments quatre et cinq vide : peut-être et même sûrement trouverait-il quelque chose à y mettre plus tard dans l'année.

Dans le sixième, il mit ses vêtements elfiques, vampires et tous les autres.

Et dans le septième, il mit tous les petits objets que les autres races lui avaient donnés tels que les lampes ou des décorations.

Dans le compartiment suivant, ce fut tous les livres concernant les magies qu'il avait apprises et que ses mentors lui avaient donnés qui y furent placés, chaque livre étant dans sa langue original, de telle sorte que seul Harry ou un membre de cette race puissent les lire.

Harry agrandit magiquement le compartiment et lui donna des étagères comme pour une bibliothèque, et d'un mouvement de la main, tous les livres se placèrent par espèce qui lui avait donnés.

Dans le neuvième, il plaça toutes ses armes magiques et dans les derniers, mit les objets de valeur émotionnelle tels que son éclair de feux, son album, sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur.

En prenant cette dernière, il y jeta un coup d'œil et sursauta lorsqu'il vit le petit nom d'Harry Potter indiqué. Il se tapa le front : comment avait-t-il pu oublier ça!

Il se concentra sur la carte semblable à la sienne qui devait se trouver quelque part dans un dortoir de griffondor puis, repérant enfin la présence magique de cette dernière lui lança un puissant sort de confusion pour qu'elle affiche Kitai Setsujoku. Satisfait du résultat il regarda sa carte et vit que le sort avait fonctionné sur la sienne également. _« Normal »_ songea-t-il, puisqu'en quelque sorte c'était la même.

Il rangea finalement le morceau de papier jauni par le temps, referma ce dernier compartiment puis lança un dernier sort de protection en elfique.

Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était enfin l'heure où les gens commençaient à aller déjeuner.

Il arriva devant les portes de la grande salle vers huit heures cinq et, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué les regards sur lui, se dirigea vers la place qu'il avait occupée la veille et attendit, ouvrant le roman qu'il avait pris dans sa malle avant de partir déjeuner.

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il avait commencé son roman ''Cyrano de Bergerac'' que tous ses sens lui indiquèrent l'arrivée de sa mère. Il leva aussitôt le regard plongeant les yeux dans ceux de la belle jeune fille. Émeraude contre Améthyste.

Lily sourit en voyant qu'il était là à l'attendre. Elle était heureuse : elle avait un véritable ami! Elle en était persuadée.

La jeune fille s'assit en souriant devant Kitai et engagea la conversation.

« Bonjour Kitai ! Ça va ? Bien Dormi ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Oh oui! Je n'avais pas dormi dans un lit aussi confortable depuis très très longtemps, _trop longtemps_ » dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Et toi ça va?

- Oui! Dis moi comment ça s'est passé ton entretien avec Dumbledore hier? Un jour j'ai entendu les maraudeurs dire qu'il avait un phénix! C'est vrai? »

Harry était heureux de voir sa mère si enthousiaste. Il y avait tellement de différences par rapport à la jeune fille éloignée et solitaire qu'il avait vue hier, et si c'était lui qui l'avait aidée à sourire et bien il en était heureux.

« Oh et bien au début il était vraiment méfiant à mon égard mais vu mon apparence, je le comprends parfaitement, ensuite il a essayé de me soumettre au véritaserum, mais j'ai déniché le pot aux roses et puis il m'a fait passer les tests du phénix. Alors oui, il a bien un phénix, il est magnifique, son plumage est dans les tons de feu. Et puis ensuite et bien McGonagal m'a conduit dans mes appartements provisoires et me voilà! conclut-il. Sinon, t'as quels cours aujourd'hui? changea-t-il brusquement de sujet.

- Euh, j'ai deux heures d'études des runes puis j'ai une heure d'histoire de la magie ce matin et deux heures de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques en après-midi. »

Kitai nota ces détails dans un coin de son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda la jeune fille en remarquant la livre posé à côté du garçon.

- Cyrano de Bergerac, un livre moldu. Tu dois sûrement le connaître?

- Oui en effet, ce livre a de très bonnes critiques mais je ne l'ai jamais lu.

- Je te le prêterai lorsque je l'aurai fini » promit-il.

Les gens continuaient de le regarder comme s'il était une bête de foire mais il les ignorait tant bien que mal.

L'heure du premier cours approchait et les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour quitter la grande salle. Kitai souhaita une bonne journée à Lily alors qu'elle se levait pour se rendre à son premier cours.

Puis il se replongea dans son livre, mangeant distraitement un muffin.

Son ouie lui indiquait que presque tous les élèves s'en allaient.

Ayant terminé son chapitre, il décida d'aller se promener dans le parc; il adorait être dehors et ne manquait jamais une occasion d'y aller.

Il sortit dans le parc et se dirigea vers le bord du lac où il s'assit.

Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, à fixer la surface de l'eau, songeant combien il serait agréable d'aller explorer ce lac. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent.

_« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis à la même époque que mes parents! C'est fou, c'est tellement irréel que je ne l'ai pas encore totalement réalisé. Je vais enfin connaître mes parents. JE-VAIS-CONNAÎTRE-MES-PARENTS! _

_J'espère que l'attention ne se portera pas plus sur moi dans les prochains temps_

…

…

_Nan! Impossible! Je suis un vrai aimant à ennuis, s'il ne m'arrive rien d'ici la fin du mois –ce qui tiendrait du miracle- je fais un feu d'artifice pour fêter ça! » _

Sa montre sonna, lui indiquant qu'il ne restait que 10 minutes avant la fin des deux heures de cours de Lily.

Il sursauta. Il ne pensait pas être resté dans ses pensées aussi longtemps.

Il se leva et rentra à la hâte dans le château se dirigeant presque en courant, de son pas pourtant silencieux, vers la classe d'étude des runes. Puisqu'il restait encore cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, il sortit son livre qu'il avait réduit de sa poche et lui donna sa taille normale en disant la formule approprier et en pointant sa 'baguette magique' dessus.

« _Ce que je peux me sentir con à faire semblant d'utiliser une baguette magique! Et dire que je vais devoir faire ça tout le temps maintenant! Grrr!Fait chier_! »

Il lut donc durant cinq minutes avant de se faire déranger par une cloche qui sonna.

Il referma précipitamment son livre, le réduisit et le mit dans sa poche.

Il se redressa et s'accota nonchalamment sur le mur ignorant sublimement les chuchotements des gens passant devant lui : ils allaient finir par se calmer, ils finissaient toujours par se calmer, il en avait l'habitude.

Apercevant enfin Lily, il lui fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers elle.

« Alors, ce cours ?!

- Fascinant! On va bientôt entamer les runes de protection! Ça va être génial! Je le sens!

- Je te crois sur parole. Combien de temps as-tu avant d'aller à ton prochain cours ?

- Une demi-heure, le temps de flâner un peu et d'aller chercher mes trucs à la tour des Griffondors.

- Parfait! Dans ce cas je scouate ton espace vitale durant une demi heure! »

En disant cela il s'approcha un peu plus de Lily sous les rires de cette dernière.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! Allez qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est ton école, pas la mienne! Tu la connais mieux que moi! »

Puis il rajouta en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Épate moi! »

La jeune fille le regarda, rougissant légèrement, puis, entra dans son jeu et lui répondit en riant :

« Mais bien sur beau gosse. Suis moi! »

Kitai aurait bien voulu sourire, mais il en était incapable. Il se contenta donc de lever un sourcil en signe d'amusement. Lily sembla comprendre et lui sourit gentiment.

Elle semblait déjà comprendre ses façons d'agir et ne savait pas comment cela se faisait en si peu de temps, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était son premier vrai ami et que cela avait créé une sorte de lien.

Elle le conduisit donc à travers plusieurs couloirs et escaliers pour finalement arriver dans un couloir pour l'instant désert.

Elle s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'ils furent devant un tableau représentant une moitié de lune et une moitié de soleil réunit pour ne former qu'un seul astre. Kitai songea avec amusement que cette toile plairait à sa mère adoptive.

Beaucoup de légendes disaient que la lune et le soleil étaient en guerre constante et acharnée depuis le début de ce monde, se disputant pour avoir le droit de trôner au-dessus de la planète. Mais la vérité était tout autre : ils étaient passionnément amoureux. D'ailleurs Luna et Solëo –le jeune dieu qui entretenait le soleil- se mariaient bientôt.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se retourna vers Lily et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Tu verras », répondit-elle à son interrogation muette. Puis elle se retourna vers le tableau et murmura le mot de passe :

« Nuit ensoleillée »

Ils entrèrent et Kitai ne put retenir une exclamation admirative.

« Wow! C'est magnifique! »

Ils étaient dans une grande clairière avec quelques arbres et un petit lac. C'était la nuit et quelques lucioles éclairaient les alentours. Le ciel était brillant d'étoiles, le tout était simplement sublime. Kitai était épaté : il connaissait des centaines de salles dans cette école mais celle-là, il ne l'avait jamais vu. « _Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle n'existe plus » _pensa-t-il.

« Magnifique » répéta-t-il en sortant une nouvelle fois de ses pensées et en portant son regard vers les étoiles.

Lily lui fit un sourire triomphant.

« Alors, épaté mon joli?

- Totalement! Bravo t'as gagné!

- Moi, il faut que j'y retourne! J'ai cours dans 5 minutes. On se revoit plus tard?

- Bien sur! Je t'ai adopté et je ne vais pas te lâcher! »

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire resplendissant. Elle avait enfin un vrai ami!

« Bonne chance pour tes examens! » dit-elle en quittant la salle.

Kitai resta couché un instant sur le sol puis sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Un peu plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et haletant.

« Fichu passé, faut bien que tu viennes me gâcher mon sommeil pour me montrer que t'es toujours là! » maugréa-t-il.

Il s'étira et regarda sa montre.

« Ne? MERDE! Merdeuh! J'ai quinze minutes de retard! Argh! Ça va pas faire bonne impression! Et puis qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici moi? Vite cours! »

Kitai se leva à la hâte et partit comme une flèche, faisant tout de même attention à garder une vitesse humainement normale.

Il traversa tout le chemin nécessaire jusqu'au bureau du directeur et annonça le mot de passe à la gargouille.

« Chococitron! »

Mais la gargouille ne bougea pas.

« argh! Tu veux jouer aux devinettes? Et bien jouons!…Chocogrenouille! … baguette réglisse! ... Dragée surprise!... bonbonours … sorbet citron! Crème glacée !… »

Il passa ainsi cinq minutes à énumérer toutes les sucreries qui lui passaient par la tête, en inventant les trois quarts. N'étant pas un grand fan de bonbons, il n'en connaissait que très peu et ignorait les sucreries populaires en ce temps.

Commençant à perdre patience, il opta finalement pour la manière forte. Il tapa du pied et planta son regard dans les yeux de pierre lui faisant face et lui parla d'une voix de glace :

« Tu m'ouvres et tout de suite! »

La gargouille sembla comprendre la menace sous-entendue car elle laissa aussitôt le passage. Kitai hocha la tête dans sa direction en signe de remerciement puis grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il entra dans le bureau en coup de vent.

« Je suis désolé! C'est juste que... euh ... je me suis endormi. » Il eut la bonne idée de paraître désole, puis il reprit d'un ton enjoué :

« Vous allez pas baisser ma note pour si peu non? »

Dumbledore regardait le jeune garçon d'un air franchement amusé, il était étonnant de voir un jeune homme avec un regard si malheureux être si plein de vie et agir de façon si infantile. Il lui sourit.

« Bien sûr que non, alors voilà je vous donne quelques questionnaires sur plusieurs matières de façon à évaluer vos connaissances. » Il lui tendit les parchemins et rajouta : « il y a un bureau là-bas. Prenez tout votre temps et surtout bonne chance! »

Kitai hocha la tête, prit les parchemins et alla s'assoire à une petite table dans un coin de la pièce.

Il passa un certain temps à répondre aux questions, en laissant intentionnellement certaines vides ou incorrectes pour ne pas paraître suspect.

Ces sujets, ont les lui avaient tous appris dans un peuple où dans un autre et il en connaissait plus que n'importe qui dans cette école. Mais il avait enfin la chance d'obtenir son diplôme et de connaître les gens qu'il avait toujours voulus mieux connaître, ce n'était donc pas le fait qu'il connaissait déjà la plupart des informations utiles (L'histoire de la magie et certaines branches de la divination n'ayant pas été jugées utiles).

Il continua ainsi durant deux heures, puis ayant fini, il se leva et alla porter ses examens au directeur. Dumbledore regarda attentivement les parchemins, prit une plume et entama la correction. Une demi-heure plus tard il leva le visage de son travail affichant un sourire fier au jeune homme.

« Kitai je suis impressionné. Votre note monte à 85. Je vous note donc d'un optimal avec mes félicitations! » dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

« Les cours sont terminés depuis un bon moment, vous pouvez vous en aller, je vous rappelle que la répartition se fera sur l'heure du souper. » rajouta-t-il.

Kitai hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

« Bien, à plus tard monsieur le directeur » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

En sortant du passage menant au bureau directorial, il mit tous ses sens en action pour repérer Lily et la trouva aussitôt, son aura étant bien encrée dans sa mémoire.

Elle était deux étages plus haut.

Il piqua un sprint, à une vitesse humaine tout de même, le pas toujours aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

Il arriva bien vite derrière Lily et lui sauta au cou en criant un 'BOUH!' de façon TRES mature mais qui eut l'effet voulu car Lily sursauta d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres puis elle se retourna vivement vers le dégénéré qui avait osé lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque :

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS! QU'EST CE QUI VOUS PREND DE FAIRE PEUR AUX GENS COMME CA! C'EST TOTALLEMENT IMMATURE! »

Elle se calma aussitôt et sourit en reconnaissant la chevelure particulière de son ami qui était toujours suspendu à son cou. Levant un sourcil amusé, il prit un air digne et s'inclina bien bas sous le regard intrigué des élèves ayant suivi la scène puis il annonça de façon cérémonieuse :

« Pardonnez mon acte irréfléchi, ô gente dame. Mais permettez moi tout de même de me présenter : Kitai Setsujoku, officiellement nouvel élève de sixième année d'une maison encore indéterminée de cette humble école et preux chevalier à ses heures » rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et continua gardant toujours ce ton chevaleresque :

« Mais je crains vous avoir effrayée ! Oh par dieu ! Mon honneur de preux chevalier en est outré ! Je me dois de me faire pardonner cet acte indigne de mon rang. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître un bouquet de lys.

« Voilà pour plaider ma cause, jolie damoiselle. » rajouta-t-il en lui baisant la main et en s'inclinant de nouveau.

N'y tenant plus, Lily éclata de rire, des petites larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux tant elle n'en pouvait plus.

Kitai reprit une posture normale et se contenta de la regarder, amusé et plutôt fier de son effet. Reprenant son souffle, elle lui fit un sourire éclatant :

« Tu as été accepté ! Bravo! » Puis elle rajouta « Dans ce cas, preux chevalier, vous êtes tout pardonné. Cependant il est l'heure de souper alors veuillez m'accompagner. »

« Wouah, ma Jolie-lys fait des rimes!

- Comment m'as-tu appelée ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Jolie-lys. Tu savais que Lily voulait dire lys ? Et puis je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus amusant de te donner des surnoms. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça fait à peine une journée qu'on se connaît et je te considère déjà un peu comme ma sœur, c'est très étrange tu ne crois pas? »

_« Je ne peux pas te considérer comme ma mère, je n'en ai pas le droit. Alors maintenant, je te protégerai comme un frère le ferait, maintenant tu seras ma sœur. »_

Lily fut émue, vraiment très émue par cette aveu. C'est vrai que c'était étrange mais elle aussi sentait le drôle de lien qui s'était rapidement tissé entre eux. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir un frère mais ça ressemblait sûrement à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Elle lui sourit et lui répondit sincèrement :

« C'est étrange, c'est vrai. Moi aussi, je te considère comme frère. Eh bien, on est déjà arrivé, alors prêt à affronter le choix du choixpeau? »

Kitai déglutit puis chuchota plus pour lui même que pour Lily.

« Pitié. Pitié pas à serpentard pitiéééé »

« T'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas du tout le comportement d'un serpentard » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Kitai soupira puis ils entrèrent dans la grande salle.

La griffondor se dirigea vers sa table alors que Kitai lui, allait vers la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore lui indiqua un petit tabouret devant la table et il alla s'y asseoir.

Le directeur se leva, entraînant immédiatement le silence dans la salle, toutes les têtes tournées vers lui. Avec un grand sourire, il s'adressa aux élèves :

« Comme vous le savez tous, un jeune homme est arrivé hier en demandant le droit d'étudier ici et comme il a passé ses examens avec succès, il entrera donc directement en sixième année dans l'une de nos maisons. Je vous demande donc de bien accueillir ce nouveau venu, peu importe la maison où il sera! »

Mcgonagal arriva bien vite avec le choixpeau et indiqua à Kitai de se lever de son tabouret. Elle déposa l'objet sur la petite chaise. Une fente apparut sur le chapeau, lui servant de bouche et il se mit à chanter.

« Moi qu'on descend une fois pas an

Aujourd'hui on m'a sorti avant le temps

Alors toi petite nouveauté

Écoute bien le vieux choixpeau rapiécé

Si tu es un enfant du courage

Alors de Griffondor tu porteras le badge

C'est à Pouffsouffle que tu es destiné

Si amitié et loyauté son tes priorités

Si à Serdaigle tu vas

C'est qu'une passion pour les livres tu as.

Et enfin chez Serpentard on pourrait te voir

Si par dessus tout tu es avide de pouvoir.

Maintenant je vous demande pardon

Pour la piètreté de ma chanson

Mais à mes réflexions on m'a coupé

Pour ici m'amener

Et maintenant mets moi sur ta tête

Que je décide où tu dois être. » termina-t-il sous les acclamations des élèves.

Harry s'avança donc vers le choixpeau, le prit, s'assit et le mit sur sa tête.

'' Et bien et bien quel drôle de spécimen que voilà! ''

'Je suis pas sûr que me faire traiter de spécimen soit très flatteur'

Le choixpeau prit quelques minutes pour étudier ses pensées. Dans la grande salle, les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter : d'habitude le choixpeau ne prenait pas autant de temps.

'' Hum je vois un courage énorme, une intelligence et des connaissances épatantes, tu n'as absolument rien à apprendre ici mais tu dois avoir tes raisons. Tu es doté d'une loyauté grandiose, je vois aussi un grand sens de la tactique…hum ton cas est difficile, tu m'empêches d'accéder à tes souvenirs ? Bien, c'est ton choix. Avec tes capacités je ne vois qu'une solution ''

'Pitié rien qui attire l'attention'

Il lui sembla entendre un petit rire avant que le choixpeau se remette à chanter :

« Et bien cher directeur adoré

Me voilà bien troublé

Car en cette personne j'ai trouvé

L'équilibre entre les 4 maisonnées

Du courage il en est bourré

Et il ferait tout pour ses amis

Il est fin stratège et rusé

Et de connaissance il est empli

Alors j'ai décidé

Oh directeur adoré

Que comme je ne sais où le placer

C'est vous qui alliez le juger.

Mais avant de partir

Laissez moi vous dire

Que cet être dont je vous parle

Se le mettre à dos vous serait fatal

Alors faites vous en un ami, un allié

C'est le seul conseil que je puisse vous donner. »

Il termina sa chanson sous le silence stupéfait de toute l'assemblée, jamais le choixpeau n'avait failli à sa tâche! Et là, il disait que ce garçon convenait aux quatre maisons! Et puis c'était quoi cet avertissement d'abord !

Le silence se prolongea. On entendait seulement Kitai maugréer contre un « fichu tas de lambeaux qui se prend pour un psychanalyste et qui fait tout pour attirer l'attention en disant des stupidités ».

Le silence laissa place à quelques rires et Kitai comprit alors qu'il avait pensé à haute voix.

Dumbledore se ressaisit et prit la parole.

« Bien, je croix que c'est donc moi qui dois vous placer, dit-t-il avec un grand sourire et une lueur malicieuse –ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon- dans les yeux. Bien comme je ne peux me fier à tes habiletés, je vais tout simplement t'envoyer où j'en ai envie! » reprit-il

Cette fois Kitai déglutit, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne la sentait pas du tout la phrase qui allait suivre.

« Je crois que vos manières d'agir auraient une bonne influence sur cette maison, ou en tous cas mettraient un peu de vie…hum oui vous irez à… SERPENTARD! »

Kitai sembla s'étouffer et s'écria :

« KOUA! NON MAIS CA VA PAS! J'vais redevenir dépressif si vous m'envoyer là-bas! Grrr C'EST QUOI CETTE IDÉE DE M'ENVOYER DANS UNE MAISON OU LES ÉLÈVES SONT AUSSI ENTOUSIASTES QUE DU MARBRE! »

Dumbledore se contenta de lui sourire, apparemment fier de son idée (1).

Kitai soupira puis se dirigea vers la table des verts et argent en maugréant contre 'un vieux directeur complètement sénile qui se venge sur ses pauvres élèves sans défense.'

Si les étudiants et les profs semblèrent profondément outrés par ses propos, le directeur, lui, semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Kitai se laissa tomber à la première place vide qu'il trouva.

Les discutions reprirent aussitôt. Il sentit une présence derrière lui, pour voir celui qui semblait être un Zabini flanqué de Crabe et Goyle.

Kitai songea avec amusement que ça devait être de famille de servir de garde du corps chez les Crabe et les Goyle.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que Zabini se haussait de toute sa hauteur pour paraître impressionnant, ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur Harry qui s'était retourné pour remplir son assiette du contenu de quelques plats qui étaient apparus entre temps.

Se faire ignorer de la sorte ne sembla pas du tout plaire à Zabini qui dit d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante :

« Quoi! T'es pas content d'être avec nous? »

Tout le monde s'était tu en voyant le prince des serpentards parler au nouveau. Tous voulaient savoir ce qui allait se dire.

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention, Zabini continua :

« T'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque! On n'a pas la moindre envie d'avoir avec nous un ami de la sang-de-bou... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ça s'était passé si vite que personne n'avait vu le mouvement : un instant Zabini parlait et l'instant d'après il était écrasé sur la table avec une main autour cou.

Kitai le regarda droit dans les yeux et siffla d'une voix vraiment menaçante :

« Si tu tiens à rester en un seul morceau, je te conseille fortement de ne JAMAIS insulter mon amie. On s'est bien compris? »

Tous frissonnèrent au ton de la voix du jeune homme. C'était effrayant le changement qui s'était effectué sur le nouveau serpentard. La voix amusée et sympathique était maintenant dure, cassante et menaçante, le regard déjà difficile à supporter était maintenant carrément effrayant tant il était dur et encore plus glaciale que les deux pôles réunis.

La victime secoua vivement la tête. Kitai s'exclama de son ton joyeux revenu aussi vite qu'il était parti :

« Bien! Alors reste à voir si tu es assez intelligent pour mémoriser ce conseil! »

Puis il se rassit et commença à manger, sortant son livre et l'appuyant sur une carafe de jus de citrouille, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les élèves chuchotaient, en jetant de fréquents regards en direction du nouveau Serpentard.

Les paroles du choixpeau commençaient à prendre sens.

Les professeurs, eux, semblaient étonnés de la facilité avec laquelle il avait fermé le clapet du prince Serpentardien et Dumbledore lui, restait fidèle à lui même semblant s'amuser follement. 'Oh oui, sa présence dans cette maison changera beaucoup de chose' pensa-t-il.

Se désintéressant de son livre, il releva la tête et en croisant le regard de Lily, lui fit une mine totalement désespérée en mimant un fusil qu'il pointait sur sa tempe. Lily étrangla un petit rire et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il regarda autour de lui et vit avec étonnement un Lucius Malfoy transit d'amour en regardant sa belle, la belle en question, Narcissa, le regardant de la même façon.

Dire que Kitai était surpris était un euphémisme : comment un couple dégageant autant d'amour pouvait-il changer à ce point ? La réponse lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit : Mangemort ! Kitai avait eu beau détester Lucius, celui qu'il voyait lui donnait envie de sauver ce couple. Il empêcherait Lucius d'être mangemort coûte que coûte!

Il avait été également très surpris lorsqu'il avait vu que le prince des serpentards était Zabini. Il pensait que c'était Malfoy mais apparemment cette époque lui réservait bien des surprises.

Lucius leva la tête pour regarder le nouveau et lui sourit discrètement lorsqu'il vit qu'il l'observait également. Harry hocha la tête en signe de salutation puis retourna à son bouquin.

Après quelques minutes, l'absence de Lily se fit sentir et il décida d'aller la voir. Ce n'était sûrement pas Dumbledore qui s'opposerait à un échange entre maisons. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers Lily. Arrivé ses côtés, il se laissa tombé sur le banc en s'exclamant :

« Non mais j'y croix pas! Il m'a foutu chez serpentard! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai le comportement d'un serpentard ? » demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

« Non et il me semble que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il t'a mis là, non? »

« Mouais » répondit-il

« Hey le serpentard! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'asseoir ici, c'est pas ta table! » dit un septième année à quelques places d'eux.

« C'est écrit quelque part que les élèves doivent obligatoirement s'asseoir à leur table dis-moi ? Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais apprendre à juger les gens sur ce qu'ils sont et non à leur maison! Et puis je suis sûr que Dumbledore est tout à fait d'accord pour les amitiés inter-maisons, n'est-ce pas monsieur le directeur ? » demanda-t-il en direction de la table des professeurs en haussant la voix.

Dumbledore qui avait suivi la scène répondit en souriant.

« Mais bien sûr! Tout à fait d'accord. »

« Tu vois. » dit Kitai au septième année. Puis se retournant vers Lily.

« Est-ce que on a plusieurs cours en commun? »

« Et bien Dumbledore croit que si les serpentards et les griffondors apprennent à mieux se connaître, les guerres vont cesser, ce qui fait qu'on a presque tous nos cours en commun. On a : soins aux créatures magiques, Défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, potions et enchantements ensemble » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Et... donc quels cours on a qui ne sont pas en commun ? » demanda-t-il amusé et fou de joie, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« Euh... botanique, option (étude des moldu, étude des runes ou divination) et histoire de la magie. Donc on va pouvoir ce voir durant les cours les plus intéressants! »

« Super! Oh je dois y allez sinon je crois que je ne trouverai pas mon dortoir. » lui dit-il en voyant les derniers serpantards se lever.

« A demain Jolie-lys! »

« A demain! »

Après un dernier petit signe de la main, il partit en direction des serpentards sortant de la salle. Il les suivit à travers les couloirs et les cachots pour finalement s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant un maître de potion avec un serpent à ses pieds. Le serpent leva immédiatement la tête dans sa direction et s'inclina subtilement, Kitai répondit par un léger hochement de tête. Les élèves qu'il avait suivis n'ayant rien vu donnèrent le mot de passe à l'homme du tableau, « Salazard » il hocha la tête et le mur nu et humide de son coté droit se déplaça pour laisser place une grande porte de métal.

Ils entrèrent et aussitôt Harry se dirigea vers les portes des dortoirs des sixièmes années. Il vit que les dortoirs des serpentards étaient séparés en plusieurs dortoirs de six lits chacun, les noms des locataires inscrits sur leur porte respective. Il se promena devant celles-ci jusqu'à arriver devant celle où son nom était inscrit, il vit avec horreur le nom de Alphonse Zabini, Gorge Goyle et Nestor Crabe. Mais il vit également avec amusement qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy.

_« Oh non! Le sort s'acharne sur moi aujourd'hui ou quoi! C'est pas juste, il faut qu'en plus je partage ma chambre avec ces trois imbéciles ! Au moins le bon côté des choses c'est que je suis avec deux des personnes dont je me suis promis de sauver l'avenir. »_

Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne regardait et fit apparaître sa malle pour finalement entrer dans le dortoir.

« Salut! » cria-t-il, plein de bonne humeur dans la voix.

« ... »

« pff rabat-joie » soupira-t-il alors que les cinq autres le regardaient bizarrement.

« Quoi ! Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un de bonne humeur? » continua-t-il.

« Euh… c'est que c'est plutôt rare dans notre maison quelqu'un qui s'exprime » dit Rogue.

« Si tu veux mon avis c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit là ! Avec un peu de chance cette maison va avoir droit à un peu de vie » dit Malfoy à Rogue.

« Mouais peut-être » répondit ce dernier.

Quant aux trois autres, ils n'avaient pas l'air très heureux. A peine quelques secondes qu'il était là et il commençait à corrompre de futurs alliers potentiels aux rangs de leur maître.

Kitai haussa un sourcil amusé devant l'air peu convaincu de Rogue et avança sa valise.

Il regarda lequel des six lits n'était pas occupé et la mit aux pieds de celui-ci.

Il avait le lit au-dessous de celui de Rogue.

Kitai promena son regard dans la chambre : tout était vert, il avait fini par aimer cette couleur, elle lui rappelait la forêt.

Le dortoir comportait trois grands lits superposés et au fond il y avait une porte menant à leur salle de bain. C'était joli mais froid comparé à celle des griffondors qui était toujours chaleureuse et accueillante.

Harry ouvrit la première serrure de sa malle et en sortit son pyjamas qu'il alla mettre, en prenant bien soin de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Après un « Bonne nuit tout le monde » claironnant, il se coucha dans son lit en prenant bien soin de fermer correctement ses rideaux et de lancer quelques sort de protections –avec trois personnes qu'il savait Mangemorts mieux valait être prudent- et d'insonorisation au cas où il ferait des cauchemars. Après être certain de n'avoir rien oublié, il se calla bien confortablement dans son lit et s'endormit bien vite.

**A suivre...**

(1) : Eh, mais quel vieux sadique!


	5. 4:Première journée de cours

Auteure : Tchaye

Disclamer : sont pas à moi.

Chapitre 4 : Première journée de cours

_Harry ouvrit la première serrure de sa malle et en sorti son pyjamas qu'il alla mettre, faisant attention de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin que personne n'entre. Après un « Bonne nuit tout le monde » claironnant il se coucha dans son lit en prenant bien soin de fermer correctement ses rideaux et de lancer quelques sorts de protection –avec 3 personnes qu'il savait mangemorts mieux valait se méfier- et d'insonorisation au cas où il ferait des cauchemars. Après être certain de n'avoir rien oublié il se calla bien confortablement dans son lit et s'endormit bien vite._

Le matin suivant il se réveilla tôt également mais resta paresser dans son lit une bonne heure et demi avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucun matériel scolaire, il se leva discrètement et sortit de son lit, regardant tranquillement autour de lui et écoutant les respirations pour s'assurer que tous dormaient. Une fois rassuré, il promena son regard dans la chambre, espérant ainsi repérer l'endroit où quelqu'un aurait pu oublier ses livres scolaires. Ses yeux balayèrent les petites commodes à coté des lits puis le sol et enfin les bureaux. Repérant quelques livre de ci de la il les rassembla sur son lit puis, s'assurant une dernière fois que tous dormaient, il retourna s'assoire sur son lit et tira les rideaux. D'un claquement de doigt tous les livres rassemblés se dédoublèrent pour former une autre pile de livres identiques à la première. Satisfait il alla déposer ses nouvelles propriétés dans sa malle puis remit les livre aux endroits où il les avait trouvés.

Remarquant qu'il était toujours en pyjama, il prit quelques vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où il s'habilla d'un pantalon de toile blanc et d'une chemise rouge sang, portant toujours sa corde argenter en tant que ceinture -habitude qu'il avait prise depuis son séjour chez les elfes-. Une fois bien habillé et certain qu'aucune cicatrice n'était visible il retourna à son dortoir et sourit en voyant les rideaux encore tirés de ses ''colocataires'' se disant que c'était bien utile de ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil mais que ça laissait tout de même énormément de temps libre. Regardant sa montre il vit qu'il n'était que cinq heures, il décida donc d'aller faire un tour autour du lac.

Il quitta le dortoir puis la salle commune de son pas léger et silencieux. Il traversa une partie de l'école passant par quelques passages secrets pour rendre son trajet plus rapide. Il arriva bien vite dehors et regarda dans la direction de la petite chaumière du semi-géant et vit avec joie que les citrouilles avaient doublé de volume.

Dans une tour du château pas très loin de là, tout était tranquille... pour l'instant du moins.

« DEBOUT BANDE DE FÉNÉANTS! » Hurla à pleins poumons un Sirius surexcité.

Pour toute réponse il n'obtint que le silence. Ses amis, habitués aux réveils bruyant de Sirius, avait jeté des sorts de silence sur leur lit. Sirius loin de se décourager, se contenta de sourire, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il fit un aller-retour entre le dortoir et la sale de bain revenant avec trois seaux remplis d'eau glacée. Après un petit sourire machiavélique il les fit l'éviter d'un petit mouvement gracieux de baguette, les plaçant exactement au-dessus des trois lits encore occupés, de leur dortoir. Il arrêta soudainement le sort, déversant par la même occasion les seaux et leur contenu sur les occupants des lit.

« AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! » trois hurlements répondirent à son acte.

SIRUS ESPÈCE DE CHIEN BATARD TU VAS ME LE PAYER SAC A PUCE!!! »

« Mais voyons James tu sais bien que je t'aime! » répliqua Sirius sur une fausse voix de lycéenne amoureuse.

James tira les rideaux de son lit et approcha doucement de son ami d'enfance et susurra d'une voix douce :

« oh mais moi aussi je t'aime patmol, viens faire un câlin! »

« euh James, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?? Non tu ne m'approches pas! JAMES NON!! »

A peine eut-il fini cette phrase qu'un James tout trempé lui sauta au cou et ils tombèrent à la renverse sous les rires de Peter et un sourire amusé de Remus.

Ce dernier les sécha ainsi que les lit et demanda.

« Sirius que nous vaut l'honneur d'un réveil si… hum, particulier, et aussi matinal? » demanda-t-il de sa voix calme.

Sirius prit aussitôt un air scandalisé :

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié! On prépare ce coup depuis des jours! Allez! C'est le jour J on a une farce à mettre en place! » tonna l'animagus chien.

Aussitôt les maraudeurs eurent l'air beaucoup plus réveillés. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement puis une fois près James demanda.

« Remus, la potion est prête? »

Le loup-garou alla regarder sous le lit de James et en sorti un petit chaudron où bouillait tranquillement une mixture bleutée. Il la remua un peu puis la mit dans une fiole qu'il avait également prise au dessous du lit. Ayant fini, il retourna au près des autres et répondit enfin à la question.

« Oui, elle est impec! »

« Et bien en route! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend! » s'écria Sirius.

James fouilla dans sa male et en sortit un parchemin à l'air usé et une cape aux reflets argentés. Silencieusement les maraudeurs quittèrent leur dortoir puis la salle commune des griffondors. Ils se cachèrent sous la cape que James avait prise un peu plus tôt et qui s'avérait être une cape d'invisibilité. Ils disparurent donc à la vue de l'éventuel concierge qui aurait pu croiser leur chemin puis, surveillant les alentours à l'aide de la carte des maraudeurs, ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, traversant plusieurs couloirs et se cachant parfois pour échapper à Mr. Chenapan, le chat du concierge. Enfin arriver devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruits, ils s'arrêtèrent et le jeune homme aux cheveux longs –Sirius- prit la parole.

« Bon on y est. Vous connaissez tous votre rôle? »

« Oui Patmol » soupira le jeune loup-garou.

James chatouilla la poire qui laissa place à une poignée de porte puis ils entrèrent, Peter restant devant la porte pour surveiller.

Aussitôt entrés dans les cuisine, une petite troupe d'elfe de maison se dirigea vers eux. Le plan pouvait commencer :

A peine eurent-ils fait trois pas que Sirius fit mine de tomber par terre et commença à se tordre de douleur en se tenant les côtes. Aussitôt, il eut l'attention de toutes les petites créatures qui ne savaient plus où se mettre pour aider le pauvre sorcier.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en eut fallu pour dire 'mauvais tours', James s'était dirigé vers une grande table aux couleurs vertes et argents remplie de victuailles et avait versé le contenu de son flacon dans toutes les cruches d'eau, de jus ou de lait qui se trouvaient sur la table.

Il fit un mouvement des mains vers Remus, qui, entre temps s'était accroupi au côté du 'souffrant' en prenant un air paniqué. Voyant le signe de son ami, le jeune lycanthrope se pencha vers l'oreille de Sirius et lui murmura :

« Patmol tout est ok »

« Il était temps, ça ne paraît peut-être pas mais il est vachement dur le plancher de cette pièce. » maugréa-t-il en se relevant, la petite compagnie s'excusa du dérangement au près des Elfes de maisons puis partirent, prétextant un besoin urgent d'aller à l'infirmerie.

« Alors ? » s'enquit immédiatement Peter en les voyant sortir

« A la perfection, comme d'habitude » répondit Sirius.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça! Faudra pas oublier notre appareil photo » dit Remus

« Oui et il faudra en prendre plusieurs de servilius et aussi de la bande à Zabini. Ah! Et surtout du nouveau! Il faudrait lui ajouter un petit supplément pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, vous ne trouvez pas? » Ajouta James, une lueur dans les yeux indiquant l'humiliation assurée de sa victime.

« Oooh Jamesie est jaloux parce qu'il a réussi à approcher sa belle! Il est jaloux parce qu'elle lui parle alors que toi c'est seulement pour nous engueuler lors des pertes de points! » susurra l'animagus chien.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles! »

« Mais bien sûr ! Non mais sérieusement Cornedrue si tu veux une chance avec elle tu devrais peut-être essayer de l'aborder parce que pour l'instant il est un des seuls à avoir essayer d'approcher Evans et surtout le seul qu'elle n'ait pas envoyer balader. »

« Je vois toujours pas pourquoi tu me dis ça! »

« Laisse tomber Sirius, il est borné c'est tout. » interrompit Remus, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Puis tournant à une intersection il enchaîna :

« Mais en fait, il est le seul à faire beaucoup de chose, le seul à faire sortir Evans de sa solitude, seul à arriver en pleine scolarité, seul à avoir une répartition aussi étrange, seul à être de bonne humeur à Serpentard…bref il est étrange ce mec.»

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, discutant de choses et d'autres et de la blague bonus qu'il devrait faire au nouveau.

N'ayant rien à faire, Harry s'était contenté de se promener dans la forêt interdite en déployant tout ses sens pour être certain d'avoir chaque recoin, chaque créature et chaque plante de ce lieu bien imprégnés dans sa mémoire. Il avait fait attention à éviter les autres êtres de la forêt pour ne pas se faire retarder par une discussion quelconque en une langue quelconque. Il aurait bien suffisamment le temps de faire connaissance avec les habitants de cette belle forêt un autre jour.

Content de ce qu'il avait découvert, il n'y avait aucune créature dangereuse –ou plutôt plus dangereuse que d'habitude- il sortit de la lisière de la forêt et se dépêcha de se rendre à la grande salle tout en lançant quelques sorts de nettoyage sur ses vêtements. Avant de passer les grandes portes, il fit apparaître son uniforme et l'enfila par dessus ses vêtements.

Atteignant rapidement la grande salle Kitai fit un petit signe de la main à Lily qui l'avait vu arriver puis se dirigea vers sa table. Remarquant une place de libre au coté de Rogue il alla s'y asseoir.

Kitai commença à manger. Il avait bien remarquer que les 4 maraudeurs arboraient un air un peu trop innocent à son goût, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : une blague était en cours de route!

Il n'y fit pas plus attention durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il porte son verre de jus de citrouille à la bouche : son odorat aiguisé détecta aussitôt une odeur qui n'aurait pas du y être, reconnaissant la potion appropriée à l'odeur

''_Merci à mon maître Druide, il était sévère mais son enseignement m'a été ô combien utile! Surtout que j'n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie que cette potion agisse sur moi!_ ''

Il grimaça légèrement puis opta pour un verre d'eau mais il remarqua rapidement qu'il ne boirait rien ce matin.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans aucun signe de blague quelconque jusqu'à ce que, dans un cri étouffé, tous les élèves de serpentard, à l'exception de Kitai, se retrouvèrent en maillot de bain avec un ballon de plage sous le bras et un collier de fleur style Hawaïen. Pour couronner le tout d'un ridicule encore plus frappant il se mirent à chanter une chanson typiquement moldu, sans pouvoir s'arrêter :

« C'est la danse des canards

Qui en sortant de la marre

Se secouent le bas des reins

Et font coin coin!

Allez allons y les amis

Allons y nous aussi

Se secouer avec entrain

En f'sant coin coin !

Et maint'nant pour s'humilier

Encore plus que des drouftés (1)

Nous déclarons haut et fort

Vive Griffondor!! »

Ils se turent en se jetant des regards horrifiés, vite remplacés par des regards meurtriers à l'attention des Maraudeurs. Regards qui n'eurent pas beaucoup d'impact, les maraudeurs étant bien trop occupés à se rouler par terre tellement ils riaient, comme toute le reste de la salle d'ailleurs. Kitai lui se contenta de regarder la scène, le visage aussi neutre que d'habitude. Seul un de ses sourcils légèrement lever prouvait qu'il s'amusait comme un fou, il retourna la tête vers son assiette et continua de manger comme si rien de dérangeant n'était arrivé.

Sirius, reprenant son souffle, ne put s'empêcher de lancer une insulte, l'occasion étant trop belle :

« WOA! Servilius, on t'a déjà dit que t'es vachement sexy en maillot??? Tu sais, je suis presque jaloux de la _finesse_ de tes jambes! »

« Va te faire voir black! A ta place je me la fermerais! Après tout un accident est si vite arriver! » cracha-t-il

« Mais tu n'es pas à ma place servilochéri! Et heureusement parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que je serais à la tienne…et ce n'est pas que ça me déplairait mais….en fait oui ça me déplairait! »

Macgonagal arriva folle de rage et s'écria :

« BLACK! POTTER! PETTIGREW ET LUPIN! DANS MON BUREAU IMMÉDIATEMENT!!!! »

« Voyons Minerva, il ne faut pas crier comme cela, et puis je suis sûr que la potion ne fera plus effet d'ici deux minutes. » intervint le vieux directeur, les yeux pétillant joyeusement.

Et en effet deux minutes après que les maraudeurs eurent quittés la grande salle à la suite de leur directrice de maison, les serpentards retrouvèrent leurs vêtements d'origine.

Alors que achevait de manger, une fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, se planta devant lui, l'air hautain et le regard glacial, comme si l'unique fait de se présenter devant lui faisait perdre de son précieux temps. Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin, puis, sans un mot de plus, s'en retourna d'où elle était venue.

Il jeta un regard au parchemin et remarqua avec surprise que les horaires de ce temps était très différents de ceux qu'il avait connus. L'horaire qu'il avait connu à son époque était un horaire régulier qui recommençait à chaque semaine, ce qui le rendait facile à mémoriser. Mais celui qu'il avait sous les yeux était composé de six horaires différents ayant chacun cinq jours de cours tous plus différents les uns que les autres, le rendant au total incroyablement complexe et diversifié. Il le regarda un moment, mémorisant avec soin chaque parcelle du parchemin dans un coin de son cerveau, de façon à ne pas l'oublier. Étant sûr de bien tout avoir enregistré, il mit le parchemin dans ses poches, pour le jeter plus tard.

Kitai avait maintenant fini de manger et se dirigeait vers les cachots où il allait prendre ses fournitures de potion : son premier cours de la journée.

« Ca valait bien la peine d'avoir une semaine de retenue juste pour voir Servilius en maillot chanter cette chanson! » dit Sirius en riant.

« En effet Siry! Cette image restera à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire! Peter, tu as pensé à prendre l'appareil photo?? » demanda james.

Peter sursauta pitoyablement en s'entendant interpeller mais se reprit bien vite, il sourit puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Bien sûr! Regarde! »

Il sorti un appareil photo d'un jaune criard de sa poche et le montra fièrement.

James hocha la tête, satisfait. Sirius, arrêtant de rire un moment remarqua son lycanthrope préféré qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Moony?? Moooony?? Luuuuunard!!! REMUS!! »

Remus sursauta puis se retourna vers le criard.

« Hein ?quoi? »

« Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant? » demanda l'animagus chien.

Remus hésita un moment à leur parler de ses soupçons puis il céda devant les yeux de chiot battu que lui faisaient sirius.

« C'est à propos du nouveau, je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard qu'il n'ait rien bu au déjeuner. Je l'ai vu porter le verre à sa bouche puis s'arrêter et grimacer, comme s'il avait su ce qu'il contenait rien qu'à l'odeur! C'est censé être impossible non? »

« J'ai entendu dire que quelques Aurors étaient entraînés pour ça mais il parait que c'est extrêmement rare qu'isl réussissent leurs examens. Alors c'est impossible qu'un sixième année en soit capable Remus. » répondit James

« Tu dois avoir raison » soupira le jeune lycanthrope.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne plus en parler pour l'instant. Bien que les paroles de Remus restaient bien encrées dans leur esprit, après tout, ses sens de loup-garou ne l'avaient pratiquement jamais trompé.

Harry venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe, en chemin il avait pensé à la farce des maraudeurs. Ils devait admettre que, même si leur chanson était plutôt ridicule et pas très imaginative, la farce était plutôt marrante.

Il entra dans la classe et vit que la seule place encore libre était juste devant le bureau du professeur. Avec une petite grimace de déception il alla s'y asseoir. A peine s'était-il assis que la porte claqua fortement et le professeur entra dans un tourbillon de robe.

'' _Euh…c'est moi ou bien ils choisissent leur professeur de potion en fonction de la qualité du jeux de robe et leur air bête dans cette école! Ah oui j'imagine parfaitement : bon monsieur j'ai procédé à la correction de votre questionnaire et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous l'avez largement coulé! Par contre vous avez une tête à faire peur et votre démarche fait parfaitement voler vos robes derrière vous, vous êtes donc engagé! Bonne carrière et terrorisez bien vos élèves!_

…

…

_euhm! Ok là je me fais peur! Non seulement je me parle encore tout seul –je vais arrêter oui!?- mais en plus je me fais des délires perso! Euh…je suis mal barré là?_''

Le professeur était homme assez grand, les cheveux brun foncé, le nez fin, les yeux noirs et il semblait avoir dans la quarantaine. Sans oublier qu'il semblait porter le même masque d'indifférence glacial qu'arborait le Rogue de son époque ainsi que le même tallent pour les entrées fracassantes.

« Silence » aboya le professeur, bien que tout le monde s'était tu dès son arrivée. Voyant son ordre respecté, il continua :

« Pour le nouveau qui ne me connaît pas je me présente : Etienne Duchemin, maître des potion de Poudlard. Si vous êtes attentif je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la mort en bouteille, à distiller la gloire et à confectionner des épidémies ravageuses. » Étienne regarda la réaction de son petit discours sur le nouveau venu et fut bien déçu de ne voir aucune réaction.

''_Comme si je savais pas déjà faire tout ça! Allez le grand essai simplement de te comparer à un druide et tu vas frapper un mur. Mon pauvre je vous plains! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de l'inutilité des potions de votre petit speech!''_

« La potion du jour est au tableau. Vous avez les deux prochaines heures pour la finaliser. »

Harry jeta un regard à la potion demander : potion de replassos, principalement utilisée pour les cassures - l'infirmerie devait en manquer.

Il se dirigea rapidement à l'armoire et prit tout les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour la confectionner.

Kitai mit son chaudron sur le feu puis commença à couper certains ingrédients en fines lanières, d'autres en poudre et essaya de retirer le plus de liquide possible de certains autres. A un moment le professeur le regarda étrangement et Kitai réalisa avec effarement qu'il avait oublié de regarder le tableau de temps en temps pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Pendant le reste du cour il fit attention à regarder les instructions au moins une fois par étape de préparation et vit avec soulagement le professeur retourner à ses occupations.

Ainsi passèrent les deux heures de cour. Harry avait fini avant tout le monde, il avait donc pris son temps pour étiqueter sa fiole et ramasser ses fournitures scolaires. Enfin la cloche sonna et les élèves, plus que ravis de quitter ce cours maudit, se précipitèrent dehors.

Après être allé chercher ses livres de métamorphose, son prochain cours, il se dirigea vers la salle correspondante. Remarquant une place libre à coté de Lily, Kitai alla s'y asseoir, attendant les deux minutes restantes avant le début du cours.

« bah dis donc il est pas commode le prof de potion. Un peu plus et il éclatait la porte pour réussir son entrée! C'est déjà arrivé au fait qu'il la casse la porte? »

Lily lui répondit en riant :

« Lui non mais une fois il a eu un remplaçant qui a essayé de faire une entrée remarquée…et bien pour être remarquée, elle a été remarquée! Il a tellement été humilié qu'il n'est jamais revenu. »

'' _Et bien moi je garde mon idée que pour être maître de potion il faut avoir 'LE style' et que vue que lui c'est complètement gouré il c'est fait virer! Si si! Je suis sûr que le style est la seule et unique condition d'engagement! _

…

…

_oookkkkk Décidément mon état empire!_

_Petit 1 : je me parle encore à moi-même!_

_Et petit 2 : pourquoi je réfléchis pas à un truc censé pour une fois! Pfff je me fais honte!_

_A la chance! Le prof arrive. Macgonagal vous m'entendez pas penser –et heureusement d'ailleurs- mais je vous remercie de me tirée de mes pensées Ô combien intelligentes!''_

Elle se présenta rapidement au nouveau de sa voix toujours sèche et autoritaire et enchaîna directement au sujet du cour : métamorphoser une aiguille en bijou.

Elle expliqua à ses élèves - outrés de la difficulté du cours- qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils réussissent au premier cour, voir qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils réussissent tout simplement, puis leur ordonna de commencer.

Kitai fit mine de manquer son coup plusieurs fois d'affilée en retournant à ses pensées Ô combien philosophiques :

'' _je mangerais bien une tarte_!''

« Monsieur setsujoku! »

Kitai grimaça légèrement à l'emploi de son nom et se retourna vers la professeur l'air surpris.

« Oui? »

Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche puis baissa les yeux où aurait dû se trouver une aiguille et où se trouvait maintenant...

… une tarte.

Harry eut la bonne idée de paraître gêné. Bien qu'intérieurement il était surpris, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il faisait et maintenant il était légèrement dans le trouble. Après tout métamorphoser quelque chose en nourriture était de très haut niveau, en fait ça ne s'enseignait même pas à Poudlard.

« Euh…excusez-moi professeur…j'avais faim et j'ai pas réfléchi et …euh… vous voulez un morceau? » rajouta-t-il d'une petite voix sous les rires amusés du reste de la classe.

« Hum, non merci, l'apparence est très réussie mais le goût doit être ignoble. »

''_C'est ça dit tout de suite que je suis un mauvais cuisinier!_''

« Maintenant montrez moi ce à quoi vous êtes supposé vous entraîner depuis tout à l'heure! »

Sans trop réfléchir il pointa sa baguette vers la tarte et la transforma en magnifique pendentif. C'était un Lys en or serti d'Émeraudes sur une chaîne tressée d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Un mot pour décrire : Sublime!

Mais Kitai restant toujours lui même, c'est à dire du genre : j'agis, je réfléchirai après!. Ce rendit compte de sa gaffe.

'' _Et merde! Elle vient juste de dire que c'était hyper difficile et moi qu'est ce que je fait?!?! Je lui sors un joyax après même pas 20 minutes! Je suis maudit! Mes mentors m'ont pourtant tous répété au moins une fois de réfléchir avant d'agir! Je croyais que depuis le temps j'avais retenu la leçon! Mais non! Je viens encore de me planter !_''

Macgonagal regarda le bijou, comme tout le reste de la classe d'ailleurs, les yeux écarquillés. Ce remettant de son choc elle bégaya :

« Sublime, sublime monsieur Kitai! J'accorde 30 points à Serpentard et vous pouvez garder le collier. Je crains cependant que vous n'ayez plus grand chose à faire durant le reste du cours. »

Puis, toujours l'air un peu sonné, elle se dirigea vers une autre table. Kitai jeta un regard en coin vers son amie qui semblait hypnotisée par le collier.

« Il te plait Lily-flower ?? »

« Il est incroyable. » souffla-t-elle

« Et bien il est à toi! »

« Quoi! Tu, tu es sérieux?! Voyons, tu as sûrement quelqu'un d'autre à qui l'offrir, ta mère, je sais pas moi! »

« Personne ne le portera mieux que toi jolie-lys! Allez prends-le! » Dit-il de son éternel ton joyeux. Puis il rajouta plus bas, si bas que seul lui l'entendit. Enfin, seul lui et un loup garou aux sens aiguisés :

« A qui d'autres pourrais-je l'offrir maintenant ? »

Lily, qui regardait le collier comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde, lui fit un magnifique sourire, le genre de sourire qui ne peut que réchauffer le cœur de celui qui le reçoit. Kitai accepta cette chaleur avec plaisir dans son cœur refroidi depuis si longtemps.

Il passa le reste du cours à donner des conseils à celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa sœur. Et à la fin du cours l'aiguille de celle-ci s'était légèrement élargie, recourbée et avait pris une belle tinte argentée, laissant supposer une future bague simple mais jolie.

Le prochain cours fut celui d'histoire de la magie avec l'éternellement ennuyant professeur Bins. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kitai pour déclarer forfait à sa lutte pour rester éveillé. Il somnola donc tout le cours, laissant à sa mémoire le soin de retenir tout le cours. Ce fut avec joie qu'il accueillit l'heure du repas.

Le dîner fut aussi succulent que d'habitude et profitant du fait qu'il avait fini de manger avant Lily il alla s'asseoir à la table des Rouge et Or.

« Hey Lily-jolie! Il est toujours aussi ennuyeux votre prof d'histoire de la magie?? »

« Oh oui ! Malheureusement pour nous. » soupira-t-elle

« Et toi, ton cours c'était bien?? »

« oui, j'arrive de l'étude des moldus. C'est vraiment intéressant de voir ça à la façon sorcier. »

« On s'en va en DCFM maintenant?? »

« oui ! J'ai fini, j'arrive. »

Elle prit une dernière bouchée de spaghetti puis se leva de table, bien vite suivie par son ami. Ils passèrent à la tour des griffondors pour que Lily aillent chercher ses livres. Ensuite, pour les dix minutes restantes ils allèrent dans la salle étoilée que son amie lui avait montrée.

En chemin, Kitai fit un mouvement discret de la main pour faire apparaître ses livres dans son sac. Arrivés devant la classe de cours, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les premiers sur les lieux. En rentrant, Kitai eut un choc. Il s'arrêta et regarda les décorations, de l'effroi brillant dans ses yeux.

La classe aurait bien pu être décorée par un tortionnaire que ça ne l'aurait pas surpris : partout sur les murs, étaient accrochés des objets de torture, que ce soit moldus ou sorciers. Il y avait des fouets, des couteaux, des ciseaux et plusieurs autres objets laissant place à une imagination morbide.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kitai devint aussi blanc qu'un fantôme.

« Kitai est-ce que ça va?! Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien! »

« Quoi? Oh ce, ce n'est rien…juste une phobie, c'est ça, juste une phobie. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi! Tu vois, ça va déjà mieux ! On est arrivé les premiers ! Ca te dit une place près de la fenêtre ? Ca m'évitera de voir le décor. Euh je veux dire, on pourra voir dehors! »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers une place juste à côté de la fenêtre sous le regard inquiet de son amie qui s'assit à côté de lui. Kitai se concentra pour faire bouger le sang des ses veines plus vite et il reprit rapidement une couleur normale. Il laissa son regard glisser dans la pièce et, retenant un frisson de dégoût, il dit d'une voix écœurée :

« Charmant, absolument charmant. »

''_Manquerait encore quelques instruments, du sang et des cadavres un peu partout et je me croirais de retour dans les cachots de torture de voldy. Argh!! j avais presque réussi à ne plus y penser! Bravo la déco tu m'as zappé mon humeur!_''

Une minute passa durant laquelle les élèves arrivèrent et durant laquelle les yeux de Kitai refusèrent obstinément de quitter la fenêtre.

Enfin, le professeur arriva et le cours put commencer. Harry quitta la fenêtre à regret et observa le professeur.

C'était un homme plutôt grand, et qui, contrairement au décor de la classe, avait une allure sympathique. Cependant son regard glacial contredisait son allure et assurait que sa classe avait été décorée selon ses goûts. Kitai se permit d'observer son aura et vit avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas noire autour de l'avant bras gauche, ce qui aurait signifier qu'il était mangemort cependant son aura était très foncée, prouvant son intérêt pour le mal.

« Bonjour à tous. Je me présente pour celui qui ne me connaît pas : Derek Royen. Je vous apprendrai à reconnaître certaine créature et à s'en protéger. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une courte révision des sujets précédents pour le nouveau qui ne semble pas capable d'arriver en début d'année. »

''_Alors tu te la fais à la Rogue mon bonhomme?? c'est comme tu veux, je me suis assez fait marcher sur les pied à mon époque, je me laisserai pas bitcher par une très pale imitation de rogue, lui au moins il avait l'art de frapper là où ça fait mal_. ''

Laissant son professeur débiter ses connaissances sur des créatures dont il connaissait déjà tout, il retourna à sa fenêtre. Son inattention ne passa cependant pas longtemps inaperçue aux yeux du professeur qui se planta devant lui avec un sourire suffisant.

« Monsieur Kitai, mon cour n'est pas digne de votre écoute ? Parler moi donc de vos propres connaissances en serpents de mer.»

« Le serpent de mer est une créature marine d'environ soixante mètres de longueur sur cinq mètres de diamètre. Excepté son ventre blanc crémeux, tout son corps est bleu royal, certaines espèces ont même la capacité de prendre la même couleur que l'eau qui les abrite. Leurs écailles sont très petites et on s'en sert souvent pour fabriquer des épées ou des instruments de torture vu que les blessures infligées mettent un temps énorme à guérir. Ils sont munis de deux crocs extrêmement vénéneux et sont de redoutables prédateurs. Ils ne chassent cependant pas pour le plaisir, ce n'est pour eux qu'un moyen de survie. Ils parle la langue des serpents de terre et peuvent être des alliers importants si on leur assure sécurité et survie. Par contre ils n'hésitent pas à attaquer les humains car c'est une espèce qui les a trahis il y a longtemps. Si vous vous faites attaquer par eux, il faut savoir qu'il est improbable voire quasi impossible que vous puissiez les tuer. On peut par contre l'immobiliser facilement en lançant un 'stupéfix' dans l'œil et l'oreille, ces points sont leurs seules faiblesses à la magie.»

Il lança un regard goguenard au professeur qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

'' _Allez ravale ta fierté et admet que tu ne connaissais pas même la moitié de ce que je viens de dire_. ''

« euhm...et bien…très bien dix points pour serpentard, bien que je doute de la moitié de ce dont vous venez de dire. »

'' _C'est ça connard, c'est simplement que tu ne t'es pas assez renseigné sur le sujet alors viens pas me remettre ton petit sourire suffisant._ ''

« Bon continuons avec les vampires…. »

Et kitai put retourner tranquillement à son observation de la fenêtre. Écoutant distraitement le professeur faire une courte révision des créatures étudiées jusqu'à maintenant.

« Bon maintenant, pour le reste du cours j'ai réussi à obtenir la permission de vous parler des Impardonnables. Monsieur Kitai! Veuillez me porter un peu d'attention je vous pris! Puisque vous ne semblez toujours pas vouloir m'écouter, dites-moi les impardonnables, leur formule et leurs effets.

« Bien, puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir prendre votre propre cours en main je vais vous parler des Impardonnables. » répondit Kitai avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux éteints.  
Il y a L'imperium dont la formule est 'Impero'. On ce sert de se sort pour contrôler les gens. Ce sort fait ressentir à la personne un bien intérieur immense, ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pas le goût de résister aux ordres qui prennent possession de son corps et de ses actions.  
Il y a également le doloris, le sort de douleur dont la formule est 'endoloris'. La sensation procurée par ce sort est extrêmement douloureuse. A ce qu'il parait ' _hum hum_' c'est comme si on recevait des couteaux chauffer à blanc dans chaque pore de la peau. Si on en reçoit une trop grande quantité, ou que le sort en maintenu trop longtemps, on peut en devenir fou.  
Il y a finalement le sort de mort, l'avada kedavra qui provoque instantanément la mort de celui qui le reçoit. Ce sort est le plus redouté et personne n'y a jamais survécu.  
Ces sort sont punis d'enferment à vie a Azkaban. »

Encore une fois la classe fut soufflée par les connaissances du jeune homme. Et surtout par la description donnée. 'Comme s'il l'avait vécu' chuchotaient certains.

''_Et merde! J'aurais pas du autant détailler dans ses questions! Mais c'est pas de ma faute, après avoir passer trois ans à devoir répondre à toutes les questions que me posaient mes mentors je crois bien que je suis resté avec ce réflexe….faudrait que j'essaie de m'en débarrasser_.''

« Bien, 20 point pour serpentard. Le devoir d'aujourd'hui est une dissertation sur les impardonnables, sauf pour monsieur Kitai qui a parfaitement exposé le sujet. »

Et ils sortirent de la classe. Lily engagea tout de suite la conversation.

« Ouais bien il a pas l'air de t'apprécier le prof. Tu as été le seul à être questionné et il arrêtait pas de te jeter de regard noir! Faut avouer que tes connaissances sur le sujet sont épatantes ! Je ne savais même pas que certains serpents de mer peuvent adapter leur couleur! Et pourtant j'ai lu au moins trois livres sur eux! En parlant de livres je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour finaliser une dissertation de soin aux créatures magiques que la prof a donnée avant hier. »

« Reprends ton souffle! D'accord allons à la bibliothèque, et si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux toujours me demander. »

Lily et Kitai prirent donc la direction de la bibliothèque. Arrivés là-bas ils remarquèrent - à la grande horreur de Lily - que les seules places disponibles étaient à la table où les maraudeurs étaient installés. Kitai alla s'y asseoir, suivit d'une Lily grommelant contre des idiots immatures toujours présents là où ils ne devraient pas.

« Salut! Les places sont libres? » demanda Kitai.

Alors que James allait répliquer, il remarqua Lily et se tut immédiatement, replongeant le nez dans son livre sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Ils s'assirent puis Lily entreprit de sortir ce dont elle avait besoin de son sac.

Sirius décida de faire les présentations.

« Salut! Je nous présente : lui c'est Peter Pettigrow, lui c'est James Potter, lui là-bas qui s'en vient avec une pile de livres c'est Remus Lupin et moi je suis le beau, le merveilleux, le drôle, le fabuleux, le -»

« Sirius! » gronda Remus qui venait de s'asseoir juste à côté de Kitai.

« Ouais bon ok moi c'est Sirius Black. »

Kitai les détailla un instant, Peter était petit et plutôt enrobé, James, eh bien, disons que s'il avait gardé son ancienne apparence, on les aurait pris pour des jumeaux, cependant il était plus bâti et avait l'air plus en forme. Remus était plutôt grand, assez bâti de sa condition de Lycanthrope et il avait les cheveux assez courts, châtains et légèrement bouclés, sans oublier de magnifique yeux dorés. Sirius, quant à lui, était tous simplement magnifique, les cheveux noirs lui arrivant à mi-dos, les yeux bleu océan et un visage à tomber. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi il lui avait toujours dit être un tombeur de ses dames lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

« C'est vous qui avez fait la blague de ce matin? » questionna-t-il.

« Et oui ! Nous sommes les maraudeurs, professionnels en farces en tout genre! » lui répondit Sirius.

« Maraudeurs ? C'est bien comme surnom! Qui l'a trouvé? »

James eut un sourire et répondit.

« En fait c'est Evans ici présente qui l'a trouvé! Un soir elle nous engueulait pour être sortis, et elle nous a conseillé d'arrêter de marauder partout comme nous le faisions. Et sont nés les Maraudeur! »

« Ouais bon heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider Potter mais j'ai du travail alors si vous pouviez discuter en silence ça serait bien. »

Et elle partit dans les rayons sous le regard noir de James. Kitai qui n'avait rien à faire entreprit de gribouiller sur ses parchemins.

Tout le temps avant le souper se passa ainsi, les maraudeurs et Lily dans leur devoir tandis que Harry dessinait chaque personne autour de la table. Ses dessins étaient incroyablement beaux, on voyait tous les sentiments que la personne pouvait ressentir.

Il avait commencé par dessiner Lily, elle était couchée au milieu d'un champ de lys, endormie, le visage serein, et une magnifique licorne était couchée contre son dos, la tête reposant sur son ventre, veillant sur le sommeil de la belle endormie. Une fois le dessin finalisé, il le mit dans son classeur et en sortit un autre parchemin où il entreprit de dessiner Remus. Il marqua au bas de la page : La fleur endormie.

Le dessin représentant Remus était sublime, il était accoté au tronc d'un saule et admirait la pleine lune. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait à pouvoir observer cette lune portant son fardeau. Un Grand chien noir ressemblant au Sinistros avait la tête couchée sur ses cuisses et regardait le visage de l'homme avec dans les yeux une lueur admirative. La même lueur que Kitai avait surpris dans le regard de Sirius parfois alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans la direction de Remus.

Il écrit comme titre : un homme et son fardeau

Son autre dessin représentait James sur un balai, Lily s'accrochant à sa taille avec un air un peu inquiet alors que James lui souriait tendrement, l'amour illuminant ses yeux. Le soleil se couchait et au loin on voyait les tours de poudlard dépasser les arbres. Pour un peu on aurait dit une photo tant les traits étaient bien dessinés. Il marqua au bas de la page : laisser une chance à l'amour

Pour Peter il ne s'était pas gêner à laisser aller sa haine envers le jeune homme. Il avait dessiné Peter en ange timide au regard indéfinissable devant un grand miroir où, dans le reflet renvoyé, on voyait le même Peter, en démon cependant. Ses traits étaient maléfiques et son regard meurtrier, un petit sourire sadique ornait son visage, on pouvait voir dans le reflet, la marque des ténèbres apposée sur son bras gauche. Il marqua au bas de la page : Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être.

Satisfait de ses dessins, il les serra dans son carnet, dans son sac, puis regarda où en était les autres. Lily et Remus était en train de se concentrer sur des aiguilles tandis que James et Sirius faisaient un devoir de Soin aux Créatures Magiques sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à une gorgone. Peter quant à lui était plongé dans un devoir de métamorphose.

Kitai leur proposa son aide vu qu'il en avait marre d'être à la bibliothèque et ils acceptèrent avec joie, enchaînant questions sur questions à un Kitai qui se faisait un plaisir de leur répondre, donnant parfois beaucoup de détails et parfois peu lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet où il n'était pas supposer en connaître plus. Puis ils se séparèrent, leurs devoirs finis ils allèrent manger.

Kitai venait à peine de finir son assiette que le directeur se leva. Un silence quasi religieux s'instaura immédiatement dans la salle.

« Mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous nous sommes dans une période difficile et, pour vous préparer au monde extérieur qui vous attend, j'ai décidé que des cours de duels seront donnés à partir de la semaine prochaine! » il laissa les élèves acclamer cette nouvelle avec enthousiasme avant de continuer.

« Les première et deuxième années vous serez le lundi soir. Les troisième et quatrième seront le mardi. Quant aux cinquièmes ils seront le mercredi, les sixièmes ce sera le jeudi et les septième année seront le vendredi. Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée! »

En sortant de la grande salle les élèves étaient très enthousiastes. Pour finir la soirée, Kitai et Lily allèrent se promener dehors, puis lorsque l'heure du couvre feu arriva ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher chacun dans leur dortoir. Kitai rangea ses affaires dans sa malle puis alla se coucher.

**A suivre ... n'oubliez pas la règle d'or !!! On a lu, on laisse une review!**


	6. 5:Une journée mouvementée

Auteure : Tchaye

Résumer : alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, Harry décide d'aller dans le passé pour tout changer. Il retourne donc au temps des maraudeurs alors que Voldemort n'est pas encore au summum de sa puissance

Disclamer : et bien ils ne sont pas à moi, Harry Potter et toute sa clique appartiennent à J.K.R par contre y'a quelque professeur que j'ai inventer et quelque personnage aussi et puis le sublime style de mon Kitai adorer, il est à MOUA!!!

Chap :5

Note:

$ lien télépathique $

'' _pensées_ ''

« blablabla parole blablabla »

(() ())  
(•.•)  
(")U U(") ( hi hi hi jle trouve trop chou!)

Chapitre 5 : une journée mouvementée

_« Mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous nous sommes dans une période difficile et, pour vous préparer au monde extérieur qui vous attend, j'ai décidé que des cours de duel seront donner à partir de la semaine prochaine! » Ils laissa les élèves acclamer cette nouvelle avec enthousiasme avant de continuer._

_« Les premières et deuxièmes années vous serez le lundi soir. Les troisièmes et quatrième seront le mardi. Quant au cinquième ils seront le mercredi, les sixièmes se sera le jeudi et les septièmes années seront le vendredi. Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée! »_

_En sortant de la grande salle les élèves étaient très enthousiastes. Pour finir la soirée, Kitai et Lily allèrent se promener dehors, puis lorsque l'heure du couvre feu arriva, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher chacun dans leur dortoir. Kitai rangea ses affaires dans sa malle puis alla se coucher._

Quelques jours étais passé et bientôt, les sixièmes années auraient leur premier cours de duel. Dire qu'ils étaient impatients serait un euphémisme! Partout dans les couloirs on ne parlait que de ça. Les plus jeunes avait déjà eu leur premier cours mais, n'ayant pas encore une grande expérience en sort d'attaque et de défense, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à raconter.

Kitai avait maintenant vu tous les professeurs au moins une fois.

Le petit professeur Flitwick enseignait déjà les sortilèges et était aussi amusant et sympathique qu'à son époque.

Le professeur Chourave était enseignante en botanique depuis cinq ans maintenant, elle avait cependant changé en vieillissant. Elle était plus téméraire et semblait avoir un grand intérêt pour les plantes possédant au moins des dents ou du venin. Une chose était certaine, on ne s'ennuyait jamais dans ses cours. Si, a un instant, on manquait d'attention, l'instant d'après on se retrouvait à l'infirmerie avec une sale blessure. Son attrait pour les plantes dangereuses amusait beaucoup Kitai, il était le seul à s'en amuser d'ailleurs.

Le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magique, que les élèves appelaient SaCM pour faire plus court, s'appelait Armand Durivage. Il était plutôt séduisant et les filles gloussaient sur son passage. A son odeur, Harry suspectait une arrière arrière arrière –bref très loin dans la généalogie- arrière-grand-mère velane. Il était assez sympathique et savait trouver des créatures dignes d'intérêt.

Ce soir les sixièmes années aurait leur premier cours de duel.

Aujourd'hui, Harry c'était réveillé aussi tôt que d'habitude. Ils n'avaient cependant pas envie d'aller se promener. Il se prépara rapidement, enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise aux couleurs sanguine, son habituelle corde en guise de ceinture. Il alla dans la salle commune et s'assit gracieusement devant l'âtre de la cheminée, observant les flammes. Après quelque minute, Harry fit apparaître des parchemins ainsi que des plumes et de l'encre.

Kitai avait souvent dessiné depuis le soir ou Lily et lui avaient fait leurs devoirs en compagnie des maraudeurs. Il avait découvert que dessiner lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Lorsqu'il se laissait aller à sa nouvelle passion, ses pensées n'étaient concentrées que sur son œuvre et non vers ses souvenirs qui semblaient peu enclin à le laisser vivre en paix.

Il dessinait de tout, les couples qu'il voyait se former, ceux qu'il savait fait l'un pour l'autre, lorsqu'il était mélancolique il dessinait ceux qui avaient été ses amis, sa famille de cœur, ses mentors et ses professeurs, cela lui faisait du bien, il avait besoin de se rappeler ceux qu'il avait aimés.

Parfois lorsqu'il était triste ou qu'il ne parvenait pas à éloigner ses souvenirs de sa tête, il les dessinait, ses souvenirs, les moments ou il avait été heureux, ceux avec ses amis, ceux ou il avait pleuré, ceux ou il avait eu mal, ceux ou il aurait souhaité mourir, il avait alors remarqué que les mettre sur papier lui enlevait un poids sur le cœur, comme si le fait de les revivre complètement au lieu de les ignorer lui permettait de passer par-dessus, de passer à autre chose. Il en avait grand besoin, de passer à autre chose. Ces pourquoi il avait entreprit de mettre sa vie sur papier, remplaçant son ancienne apparence par celle qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

Kitai dormait peu et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour passer le temps lorsqu'il avait décidé de mettre sa vie en dessin. Au début il avait eu du mal a tout revivre depuis son enfance, puis, il avait découvert que cela lui permettait de mieux passer par-dessus par la suite, il s'en était accommoder et maintenant vivait l'esprit beaucoup plus libre. Harry c'était même habituer à la classe de DCFM et il ne tremblait plus, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lancer de fréquent regard meurtrier aux décorations, comme si cela pouvait les affecter de toute façon.

Ce matin il avait l'intention de dessiner sur sa nouvelle vie, ce demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui tenter de mettre sur papier, il soupira puis fit disparaître son matériel en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de dessiner.

Soupirant de nouveau, il laissa son regard se perdre vers les flammes du feu lui faisant face.

Durant les derniers jours, il s'était assez bien débrouillé à son avis. Il n'avait pas attiré l'attention plus que nécessaire –en excluant quelques connaissances échappées par-ci par-la et les joute verbale avec le professeur de DCFM qui étaient devenues quotidienne- et son amitié avec Lily était encore plus forte qu'au départ. Seuls point noir au tableau : James lui lançait souvent des regards haineux et jaloux et le prince des serpentards semblait préparer un mauvais coup.

Harry réfléchissait au moyen de se rapprocher des maraudeurs lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans la salle commune, il se retourna et vit Severus Rogue le regarder, l'air mal a l'aise. Il tenait à la main une lettre noire, froissée, donnant l'aspect d'avoir été lu et relue une bonne dizaine de fois.

Harry le regarda un instant puis replongea dans sa contemplation du feu.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, je ne te dérangerai pas. » Annonça t'il au nouveau venu.

Harry attendit, il se doutait que Severus devait être en train de peser le pour et le contre d'avoir de la compagnie. Finalement il l'entendit s'asseoir non loin de lui.

Kitai lui jeta un coup d'œil, il était en pleine contemplation de la lettre noire et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un regard calculateur posé sur le parchemin.

La lettre noire, Harry savait bien ce que c'était, c'était le message que les mangemort envoyait à leurs enfants lorsqu'il les jugeait 'apte' à devenir mangemort. Harry se souvenait parfaitement du jour…

FLASH BACK :

Harry était dans la salle sur demande, seul. Il recherchait de plus en plus souvent la tranquillité depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement intensif en duel et défense contre les forces du mal. Il était en train de lire un livre sur les sorts de défenses et attaques lorsque quelqu'un entra en trombe.

Harry quitta son livre et leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Draco, ils avaient secrètement fait la paix en début d'années et Draco était maintenant son deuxième meilleur ami.

Il avait l'air paniqué, sur le bord de crise de nerf. Ses cheveux habituellement si bien peigner étaient maintenant en bataille et sa main, qui tenait une lettre noire, tremblait fortement.

« Draco, calme-toi! Dis moi ce qui ta mis dans un état pareil. » Demanda doucement le brun.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe! Eh bien il se passe que mon putain de mangemort de paternel a décidé qu'il était temps pour son fils de se faire marquer! Et bien sur, il ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis avant de décider ça! Mais voyons comme s'il pouvait penser, dans sa tête de lèche botte déjantée du cerveau, que sa progéniture pourrait ne pas avoir envie de suivre ses traces! Mais non, monsieur est persuader que je serais fier de la porté la putain de marque! »

« Draco calme-toi premièrement! Bon et ou est le mal, c'est vrai que très peu de personne son au courant de tes changements d'opinions mais tu n'as qu'à t'affirmer mon vieux! »

« Oui, mais je veux être utile! Je pourrais être un espion non? Comme severus ! »

« Draco, à nous deux nous sommes imbattables dans un combat en duel! Si tu dois prendre place dans cette guerre on a plus de chance de gagner si tu es à mes coter et tu le sais autant que moi, tu me le répète sans arrêt! Alors qui essai tu de convaincre, moi ou toi? »

Draco soupira, puis sourit, pas un de ses sourires hautains ou charmeurs qui faisait partie de son rôle de petit-fils-a-papa-mangemort, non, un vrai sourire, franc et sincère.

Le blond marcha jusqu a la cheminée et y jeta la lettre noire, sans cesser de sourire. Non, il ne laisserait plus sa vie être diriger par son père. Puis il s'assit au coter de son ami et commença à lire les sorts par-dessus son épaule.

Fin flash back

Kitai jeta un dernier coup d'œil a Severus avant de retourner le regard vers les flammes, il n'aurait pas voulu intervenir si tôt dans la vie des autres mais il n'avait pas le choix, les recrues n'avaient jamais beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

« Tu ne devrais pas accepter. » dit-il

Severus sursauta et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Non, c'était impossible, le nouveau ne pouvait pas savoir ce que contenait la lettre…non?

« P. pardon? »

« Tu ne devrais pas les laisser choisir ta vie, si tu accepte qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera? »

Une longue minute passa durant la quel Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Pouvait-il se confier à lui, après tout il ne le connaissait pas. Mais lui par contre semblait étrangement connaître ce qu'il l'attendait s'il acceptait ou refusait l'offre. Il décida qu'il avait besoin d'une aide extérieur pour l'aider à éclaircir tout ceci.

« une vengeance, du pouvoir » murmura t'il

« Une vengeance? Oui et une fois qu' ils auront payés, que fera-tu? Tu seras priver de ta liberté pour le reste de ta vie. Tu lui appartiendras, tu ne seras qu'un pion de plus dans son échiquier. Et quant au pouvoir, tu n'as pas besoin d'être du coté noir pour en avoir. Magie noir ne signifie pas puissance. »

Kitai plongea le regard dans les yeux troublés du garçon, lui faisant face. L'air plus sérieux que jamais il continua, il devait lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il perdrait en devenant mangemort.

« Je vais te dire moi ce que tu perdrais, tu perdrais ta liberté, ta liberté de penser ce que tu veux de certaines personnes, de certains actes, tu devrais adopter ses idéaux et les siens seuls.

Tu prendrais conscience d'avoir gâché ta vie pour une stupide histoire de vengeance et deviendrait renfermer, glacial, ne laissant jamais personne entrer dans ta prison de solitude. Tu détesterais ceux qui ont mieux réussi que toi. Qui sait, tu deviendrais peut-être un espion et risquerait tous les jours une vie que tu détesterais

Tu gâcherais ta chance de vivre. Et tout sa pour quoi? Pour être un pion parmi tans d'autres dont il se fiche totalement.

Maintenant que gagnerais-tu en refusant?

Je ne crois pas que ton père oserait te déshériter, tu es son seul héritier non? Et puis il est facile de demander la protection de Dumbledore. Tu serais libre de vivre, de penser et d'agir comme bon te semble. Tu pourrais tomber amoureux sans avoir à craindre qu'elle ne soit pas mangemorte. Tu ne deviendrais pas cet être renfermé que tu aurais pu être. Qui sait? Peut-être, un jour, aurait-tu des enfants? Et tu les aimerais pour ce qu'ils sont, des enfants merveilleux, et non comme une simple progéniture qui t'assurerait des héritiers. Tu connaîtrais l'amour, l'amitié, sans avoir à te méfier au détour. Tu pourrais sourire sans que se soit un sourire hautain ou sarcastique comme on t'a toujours appris à faire. Tu aurais droit au bonheur tout simplement.

Serait-tu près à sacrifier tout sa pour une stupide vengeance? Une soif de pouvoir?

Rend toi service, pense s'y bien et refuse. »

Sur ce il laissa un Severus complètement souffler et il se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. A peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il croisa Lucius qui le regardait avec étonnement.

« Suis mon conseil, refuse et ait une vie, une vrai. » Lui glissa t'il, puis il sortit. Laissant les deux jeunes hommes à leurs pensées.

Une fois Kitai sorti, Lucius s'assis au coter de Severus.

« Comment il fait? » Souffla le blond.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est troublant. » lui répondit Severus

« Très troublant… en recevant cette lettre je n'avais qu'une envie : accepter. Puis, je l'ai entendu parler, il m'a remit en question, tout ce qu'il a dit à l'air tellement vrai, il donne l'impression de savoir parfaitement ce qui va arriver si on accepte. Pourtant je le voulais, devenir mangemort, puis il a ouvert la bouche et toutes mes convictions se sont effondrées. Tu crois que c'est ce qui nous arrivera, si ont refuse, notre vie sera plus belle? »

Severus plongea les yeux dans ceux de son vis a vis.

« J'en suis persuader. Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait, j'ignore comment, mais il savait parfaitement que notre vie serait gâchée si on accepte. Son regard était convaincu, transperçant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait mais je le crois, s'il dit que devenir mangemort nous détruira, je le crois. »

Lucius se permis un sourire, un vrai.

« J'ignore ce dans quoi on s'embarque mais on y va ensemble! N'est-ce pas Sev ? »

« Tout à fait! Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour mais…si on allait voir le vieux fou? » Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis il se levèrent et quittèrent leur salle commune, inconscient qu'une toute autre vie, plus belle, s'offrait à eux.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre

« Je vous souhaite une belle vie, une vie bien plus heureuse que celle qui vous était destinée. »

Puis Kitai sortit de la salle commune, pour de bon cette fois. Une lueur de joie brillant faiblement dans ses yeux ténébreux. Oui il était heureux, il avait donné une nouvelle chance à deux être qui la méritait.

Deux heures étaient passées depuis sa petite discutions avec rogue et l'heure du déjeuner était enfin arrivée. En entrant dans la grande salle il remarqua immédiatement Severus, Lucius et Narcissia qui lui souriaient, et également les maraudeurs qui regardaient Severus comme si un esprit avait pris possession de corps.

D'ailleurs Harry entendit parfaitement le « il sourit! Non mais tu te rends compte ce type sait sourire! » Que Sirius semblait répéter telle une litanie.

Il jeta un regard amuser à Lily qui regardait Sirius étrangement puis alla s'asseoir à la place que lui avait gardée les trois serpentards.

« Salut la compagnie! » lança t'il joyeusement

« Quoi?! » Continuât-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait Narcissia.

« Tu es mon idole! » Annonça t'elle.

Voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux du dit 'Idole' elle sortis de sa poche une enveloppe noire et la déchira sous les yeux d'un Kitai très heureux de la tournure des événements.

« Et bien je vous souhaite une belle vie! » Dit-il en regardant fièrement ses trois amis, car oui, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis maintenant, un lien fort les avait liés à la seconde ou il leur avait offert une voie pour une vie meilleure.

Puis, voyant le regard que Zabinni leur lançait, il dit à voix basse.

« Mais a votre place je ferais attention, Zabinni n'a pas l'air content du tout. »

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête avec un regard de défi vers le prince des serpentards puis ils retournèrent à leur déjeuner, parlant de tout et de rien.

Au bout d'un moment, Kitai senti un regard peser sur lui. Il se retourna vivement vers la provenance de ce regard et croisa les yeux, plus brillant et malicieux que jamais, de Dumbledore. Le directeur lui adressa un grand sourire et un clin d'œil complice vers les trois ex-recrues. Kitai lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête puis se replongea dans la discussion qui avait dévié vers : je te parie que Kitai fera faire un burn-out au prof de DCFM avant la fin de l'année.

Ils allaient tous les quatre sortir de la grande salle lorsque Lily les rejoint. Et fit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami puis jeta un regard incertain vers les trois autres, après tout il était de notoriété publique que les serpentards détestait les enfants de moldu.

Kitai comprenant parfaitement lui fit un regard encouragent. Légèrement rassurer, elle fit un sourire timide aux trois autres et son meilleur ami annonça :

« Bon je fais les présentations et vous avez intérêt à bien vous entendre! Lily Evans, Severus Rogue, Narcissia Black et Lucius Malfoy. Voila tout le monde se connaît, on y va! »

Et il partit en trombe de la grande salle sous le regard amuser des quatre autres. Au détour d'un couloir Severus et Lucius se séparèrent du reste du groupe pour aller se promener alors que Narcissia faisait plus ample connaissance avec Lily.

« Kitai tu as l'air vraiment pressé! Ca m'étonne vu que le premier cours est DCFM » dit Lily sur un ton malicieux.

Kitai stoppa dans sa course, semblant terroriser par la nouvelle, il tourna un regard effarer vers Lily, puis, se jeta à genoux, mimant le désespoir. Il déclara sur un ton des plus dramatique :

« Nooooon! Mais dite moi Ô gentes dames, mais qu'ais-je fait pour mériter se sort maudit! La malchance m'aurait-elle pris pour cible? »

Les deux gentes dames en question regardèrent le jeune homme à leurs pieds, puis Lily, désormais habituer aux scène que lui faisait son meilleur ami, embarqua dans son jeu.

« Mais voyons gentilhomme. Je ne crois point que la malchance vous ait prit pour cible mon brave! Cependant il ne m'étonnerait guère que notre charmant professeur jalouse vos connaissances et ait vendu son âme au diable en échange de quelques heures de misère à vous offrir! » Dit-elle, assez douée dans son rôle, bien que l'amusement trahisse sa scène.

« Vous avez raison milady, Cet abject personnage me jalouse sans aucun doute! Par contre permettez mois d'être septique quant à la cause, il est, selon moi, jaloux des sublimes demoiselles m'honorant de leur présence, et non de mon savoir ! . »

Ayant réussi à faire rougir et rigoler ses deux amies il se releva, satisfait. Puis recommença à marcher comme si rien ne c'était passé. après c'être remis de son fou rire, Narcissia glissa à sa nouvelle amie :

« Ca lui arrive souvent ce genre de truc? »

« Parfois, lorsque l'envie lui prend. Personnellement j'adore, il est super doué et vraiment amusant. » répondit-elle

« Je dois avouer que sa scène de désespoir était plutôt convaincante. » approuva la jeune Black

Après quelques escaliers et plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la classe de cour et Narcissia les laissa pour aller serrer son amoureux dans ses bras.

Le professeur leur ouvrit la porte et le cours put commencer. Kitai s'assit à la place devenue sienne puis laissa, comme à son habitude, son regard glisser vers la fenêtre.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder le sujet des Loups-garous. »

Kitai tourna le regard vers Remus qui s'était tendu sur sa chaise, l'air mal à l'aise.

''_Pauvre Remus, le prof doit connaître son secret et je pari qu'il va passer le cours à faire des allusions douteuses_.''

Décidant d'au moins essayer d'intervenir, il s'adressa au prof.

« Monsieur, je croyais que les Loups-garous étaient abordés en troisième année? » Demanda t'il d'une voix neutre, presque désintéresser.

Le professeur lui jeta un regard noir.

« Oui, en effet, mais il se trouve que le professeur ayant enseigné durant cette année là n'était qu'un incompétent de premier ordre et n'a fait que survoler le sujet. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le spécimen de fond en comble. »

''_Bon bien il ne me reste plus qu'à limiter les dégâts_.''

Kitai soupira puis reporta son attention sur le prof qui commençait à monologuer, personne n'osant l'interrompre.

Au moment ou le professeur répétait pour l'énième fois que les Loups-Garous n'étaient que des être sanguinaire méritant la mort, et qu'il laissait pour la cinquième fois un sous-entendu pour Remus, il décida d'intervenir, il en avait marre d'entendre ce prof de pacotille dire des choses insensées sur un sujet qu'il ne connaissait pas.

«Monsieur Royen, vous savez au moins qu'ils ne sont dangereux que lors des nuits de pleine lune? » Demanda t'il innocemment.

« Comment osez vous-» mais Kitai l'interrompit. Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise, jetant le plus noir de ses regards au professeur il dit :

« Et vous, comment osez vous parler d'un être humain de cette façon! Ils sont dangereux, certes, mais seulement les nuits de pleine lune! Les loups-Garous sont les victimes dans cette histoire! Se sont des humains qui se sont retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils sont détestés toute leur vie pour quelque chose qu'ils n'ont certainement pas demander!

Vous les décrivez comme des bêtes atroce et sanguinaire. Ils le sont, oui, mais qu'une seule nuit par mois. Le reste du temps se sont des êtres humains comme nous! Alors pourquoi, au lieu de nous décrire les atrocités qu'ils ont commises dans les moindres détailles, vous ne nous montreriez pas plutôt un sort efficace pour masquer notre odeur, si un jour on se retrouve face à un loup-garou? »

Le professeur eu un sourire mauvais.

« Vous sembler bien connaître ces bêtes hideuses et meurtrières, monsieur Setsujoku. Ne seriez vous pas un loup-garou, pour défendre aussi chèrement votre cause? »

Toute la classe regarda Kitai avec de grands yeux, certain reculèrent même leur chaise. Kitai, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, perdit son calme, ses yeux se firent meurtrier et sa voix aussi glaciale que la banquise, donnant un frisson de peur au professeur. Il encra son regard dans celui du professeur et dit, d'une voix coléreuse, menaçante :

« Non, je ne le suis pas, mais par contre j'en connaissais un. C'était l'homme le plus gentil, patient, compréhensif et calme que j'ai connu. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon oncle, comme la dernière personne de ma famille encore en vie. Et par-dessus tout, il a donné sa vie pour moi! Pour me protéger! Alors ne venez surtout pas dire que se sont des gens sans scrupule et qui méritent la mort! »

Sa voix était chargée d'émotions trop longtemps refoulées. Il jeta un regard meurtrier a son professeur puis sortit du cours, sans se soucier du fait qu'il en restait presque une heure, d'un pas rapide, coléreux. Le claquement de la porte résonna longuement dans la classe.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence troublant, Le professeur se reprit et continua son cours. Ayant cependant arrêter ses sous-entendus d'un goût douteux envers Remus.

Harry s'était réfugier sur une branche, au sommet de l'arbre le plus haut du parc. La tête dans les mains il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de gaffer.

'' _Merde, merde, merde, merde! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça! Mais pourquoi, bon sang, ai-je dit ça? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit! Je voulais défendre Remus oui, mais je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent pour ma famille! Ce n'est pas pour rien si j'évitais toujours les questions sur le sujet, même Lily n'avait rien réussi à me soutirer, et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je fou tout en l'air et devant tout le monde! _

_Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne supportais plus de l'entendre parler ainsi des Loups-Garous, pas après tout ce que Remus a fait pour moi. Il fallait que je le fasse, pour lui, pour honorer sa mémoire_. ''

Kitai passa ainsi, sans rendre compte, le reste de l'avant-midi percher sur sa branche, perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs.

« Kitai! Kitai! KITAI BON SANG DESSEND DE LA! »

Harry, sortant de ses pensées, baissa le regard au sol. Lily et Narcissia le regardaient, même à cette hauteur il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux.

Il fallait avouer que probablement, personne ne s'était risquer un jour à essayer d'atteindre cette hauteur en grimpant. Une chute leur aurait été fatale.

Il descendit rapidement, enchaînant gracieusement les mouvements de sa descente. Sautant parfois d'une branche à l'autre d'un bond agile. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de faire exprès d'aller lentement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Elles l'avaient vue au sommet de l'arbre il était donc évidant qu'il était doué pour grimper.

Il atterrit finalement à leur coter. Lily, qui avait été morte d'inquiétude tout le long de sa descente, lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant fortement contre elle. Le moment de surprise passer, il répondit à son étreinte pour la rassurer.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de monter si haut! Je me suis inquiété tout l'avant midi et quand je te retrouve c'est pour te voir au sommet d'un arbre d'une quinzaine de mètre! Et si tu étais tombé! Tu y as pensé à ça! »

Elle semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerf. Kitai la serra fortement dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas tant pour moi Lily-jolie, je suis habituer de faire ce genre du truc. Et je suis désoler de t'avoir fait peur. »

Elle relâcha son étreinte et lui sourit. Puis ils prirent tous les trois le chemin vers les grandes portes du hall. Narcissia parla pour la première fois depuis un moment.

« J'ai trouvé très courageux ce que tu as dit en DCFM. Tu as osé lui dirent en face ce que tu pensais, et tu as eu raison. Après ta tirade il s'est étrangement calmé. »

« Oui, moi aussi je suis fière de toi! mais… »

Elle parut soudain très embarrasser, se tortillant nerveusement les mains. Kitai comprit de quoi elle allait parler et la devança. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe de malaise.

« Écoute Lily-flower, je suis désoler de ne pas t'avoir parler de ma famille plus tôt mais, je sais pas, c'est trop récent et j'ai de la difficulté à en parler…et puis surtout, je crois que j'avais peur de voir de la pitié dans tes yeux » souffla t'il, la voix basse.

Lily, comprenant son attitude, lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ils repartirent tous les trois vers les grandes portes, discutant de tout et de rien. Elles ne reparlèrent pas du fait qu'il était sans famille et il leur en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Ils allèrent dîner puis allèrent à leurs cours de l'après midi. Potion et botanique. Plusieurs chuchotait sur son passage mais il n'en avait cure. Harry, qui était maintenant habituer d'essayer de ne pas attirer l'attention, ne fit rien de remarquable. Une potion parfaite et deux plantes rempotées plus tard les cours était terminer. Dans quelques heures arriverait enfin le moment tant attendu : Le premier cours de duel.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion, les grandes tables avaient disparues et au milieu de la salle se tenait une grande estrade d'environ un mètre de haut. Plusieurs petites étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Les murs de la grande salle semblaient avoir été ensorcelé pour encaisser les sorts et pour empêcher les duellistes de se blesser.

Une femme monta sur l'estrade principale et commença à parler.

« Bien tout le monde est là? Oui? Parfait! Je me présente : Fleur Deschamps. Non ne riez pas! Mes parents n'étaient pas très originaux mais que voulez-vous? C'est la vie! Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. Alors c'est moi qui assurerai vos cours de Duel. Je ne veux pas de sorts interdit, de bagarre inutile, d'insulte envers les autres ou moi-même. Ah! Et j'oubliais! Monsieur Royen, votre professeur de DCFM a gentiment accepté de m'aider dans la tâche difficile qu'est de s'occuper d'élèves d'une année entière toutes maisons confondues durant un an. Si je suis toujours en un seul morceau d'ici la! Bon commençons les explications. »

La prof était assez grande, une stature athlétique laissant supposée une carrière d'Auror. Elle avait une jolie chevelure blonde comme les blés et des yeux bleu foncé. Son visage inspirait la sympathie, elle souriait souvent et semblait d'une éternelle bonne humeur. Kitai lui donnait trente-deux ans.

Kitai écouta, comme tout les autres, les consigne à suivre, bien qu'il les connaisse par cœur. Après quelques minutes de réglementation les deux professeurs se mirent en position pour un duel. Royen tenait sa baguette un peu comme une épée alors que Fleur adoptait la pose typique de plusieurs Aurors.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instant puis le duel débuta. Comme Kitai l'avait prévu ce fut Royen qui attaqua le premier. À bout de patience il commença immédiatement par des sorts de niveaux moyens. Fleur quant à elle se contentait d'esquiver. Au bout d'un moment elle se mit également à attaquer. Les 'stupéfix', 'protego', et tout autres sort de ce genre s'enchaînant à un rythme assez rapide.

Voyant que le duel ne se terminerait pas de si tôt ils arrêtèrent et déclarèrent égalité. La plupart des élèves semblaient en admiration devant le combat que venait de leur montrer leurs professeurs.

« Bien, pour ce cours se sera nous qui choisirons le duo à chaque début de cours. Les équipes seront souvent toutes maisons confondues. Vos duos sont écrits sur ces feuilles. » dit Fleur

d'un coup de baguette accompagné d'une formule, elle fut léviter plusieurs feuilles à travers la salle. Kitai vit à sa grande joie qu'il était avec Zabinni.

''_tu vas mordre la poussière! Ce sera l'humiliation de ta vie! _»

elle continua :

« aujourd'hui les petites estrades ne vous serviront pas. Vous allez passer deux par deux sur cette estrade pour que nous puissions, Royen et moi, évaluer votre niveau. Alors pour commencer se sera- »

« Je propose monsieur Setsujoku et monsieur Zabinni pour commencer. »la coupât-il

« euh, oui d'accord. Kitai, Alphonse, vous commencer. »

ils montèrent tous les deux sur l'estrade et se mirent en position.

''_bah se sera facile! Ouais bon, je vais contrôler la puissance de mes sorts quand même, je n'ai pas le goût d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience … quoique…_''

« trois, deux, un, G- »

Elle fut interrompue car les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Laissant place à un Dumbledore souriant, Fumsec sur une épaule.

''_Euh…j'ignore pourquoi mais je ne le sens vraiment pas ce coup là, et puis le regard du vieux il m'inspire rien, mais alors là rien de bon._''

« Désoler de vous déranger mais figurer vous que j'ai fait un rêve des plus étranges! »

'' _Il est complètement barjo_.''

« Donc dans mon rêve, Fumsec ici présent, me disait de placer un sort obligeant les élèves à utiliser leurs sorts à leur pleine puissance, bien que ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un ici soit capable de contrôler l'intensité de ses sorts je suis quelqu'un qui croit au signe des rêves. Alors je vais faire ce que mon rêve m'a dit, vous aller me traiter de vieux cingler, je vais rester admirer vos performances et voilà. Ne vous soucier pas de moi! »

Il murmura une incantation et fit un geste compliquer de sa baguette. Puis il fit un deuxième mouvement de baguette et un fauteuil apparut.

Kitai quant à lui, établi une liaison mentale avec le Phénix.

$ Euh…je peux savoir à quoi tu joue!? Tu vas faire planter ma couverture! Et dieu sait à quel point j'en ai besoin!$

$ Allons mon prince reprenez-vous que diable! Non sérieusement Kitai, je m'embête, le temps est long dans un bureau de directeur, je voulais juste passer le temps. $

$ Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un passe temps! Tu pourrais jouer aux cartes tien! $

$ Mais t'embêter est tellement plus amusant! $

$ Un jour tu me le paieras! $

Et il coupa la liaison télépathique. Le duel allait bientôt commencer. Il jeta un dernier regard noir au phénix puis se positionna.

Ils se saluèrent, perfectionnèrent leur position puis le duel commença.

Pendant que son adversaire enchaînait sort sur sort, Kitai, lui, se contentait pour l'instant d'éviter, avec une facilitée déconcertante pour tous, réfléchissait à toute allure.

'' _Et merde! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant moi?! Bon ok Kitai, respire calmement. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Bon maintenant réfléchis rapidement à la contre-formule. _

_Réfléchis… …_

_encore un peu… …_

_un peu plus… …_

_Allez réfléchis!_

_Euréka_! ''

Un 'stupéfix' passa près de lui, éviter une fois de plus. Harry jeta un regard goguenard à son adversaire. Se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Kitai évita encore quelques sorts d'un mouvement félin et gracieux puis joignit ses mains pour débuter son incantation. Évitant toujours les sorts de son adversaire qui semblait furax.

Il commença son incantation dans un murmure à peine audible, ses lèvres formulant les mots à toute vitesse.

Une infime lueur l'entoura et le vrai duel put commencer.

Kitai calqua la puissance de ses sorts au niveau de Zabinni. Le vrai duel commença.

« EXPELLIARMUS »

« Protego »

« STUPEFIX »

Kitai l'évita facilement d'un pas de côté.

''_Non mais! Il pourrait pas arrêter de crié?! _''

« PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS »

''_et ben non''_

« Protego »« Impedimenta »

« PROTEGO »

Et les sorts continuèrent de fuser ainsi, Kitai qui en avait marre d'un adversaire aussi banal décida de s'amuser un peu. Et si en plus de s'amuser, il pouvait humilier le prince des serpentards alors il n'allait sûrement pas s'en priver.

« Furunculus »« Dentilapinum »« Grando fourura »

Trop rapide pour lui, Zabinni ne put éviter. Il se retrouva donc, à sa grande horreur, affubler de furoncle bien repoussant, d'une grosse fourrure rose et, au grand amusement de tous, ses deux dents d'en avant poussèrent jusqu'à son menton. Lui donnant une assez grande ressemblance avec un lapin rose plutôt repoussant.

Les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire, la plupart des griffondors étant d'ailleurs par terre, se tordant de rire à la vue de leur ennemi ainsi humilier.

Zabinni essaya de nombreux contre sort avant de réussir à tout enlever. Plus furieux que jamais, son visage d'une teinte presque violacé, il lança :

« TON NIVEAU EST VRAIMENT NUL POUR QUE TU DOIVES T'ABAISSER À DE TELS SORTS! »

''_Mais voyons mon lapinou, ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est tout ce que je peux faire avec TON potentiel_!''

« A MOINS QUE CE SOIT LE FAIT DE TE TENIR AVEC LA SANG-DE-BOURBE QUI TE RAMOLLI? »

Le sang de Kitai ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, son regard, poser sur son adversaire, se fit glacial. Il dut empêcher de toutes ses forces son véritable instinct de laisser grogner. Furieux, il s'élança dans une pirouette aérienne passant juste au-dessus de son adversaire il atterrit à ses côté. D'un rapide coup de pied sur la main qui tenait toujours la baguette, il désarma Zabinni. Sa baguette s'envola et retomba à l'autre bout de l'estrade.

Harry pivota sur lui-même, changeant par la même occasion de pied le supportant, et de l'autre il donna un coup en pleine poitrine. Son adversaire en eut le souffle couper et tomba par en arrière. Kitai accota doucement son pied au niveau entre le cou et l'épaule. Là où, il le savait, était situer un nerf qui, une fois bloquer, empêchait le corps de tout mouvement.

Il se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille. La voix menaçante :

« Maintenant dis-moi, qui c'est le ramolli? En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait battre en trois mouvements. Admet le, tu n'es rien. »

Puis il se releva, enleva son pied du point sensible et débarqua de l'estrade pour aller au côté de Lily et Narcissia qui avaient commenté joyeusement tout le combat.

Elles lui sourirent, le félicitèrent pour le coup du lapin et elles commencèrent à argumenter sur le fait que, oui ou non, Kitai avaient fait des arts martiaux dans sa jeunesse. Omettant de le demander au principal concerner. Kitai les regarda se chamailler, de l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux.

'' _Des art martiaux? En tout cas si elles croient que c'est un humain qui m'a apprit à bouger comme ça, c'est N'importe quoi. Mon dieu si elles savaient, si seulement elles savaient''_

Soupirant, ils regarda les deux professeurs relever Zabinni qui avait du mal à bouger. Les nerfs encore engourdis.

Il retourna dans la foule alors que les professeurs faisaient venir des groupes deux par deux, les duels se terminèrent rapidement. Lily remporta la victoire sur un poufsouffle assez doué, quoique pas assez vu la raclée qu'elle se prit. Narcissia quant à elle gagna contre un grifondor.

Une fois tout le monde passé. Les professeurs leurs annoncèrent qu'ils pouvaient partir, le cours étant terminé. Le directeur se leva et alla à leur rencontre. Juste avant de passer la porte il put entendre le directeur commenter son incantation pour annuler le sort avec les deux professeurs.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait encore fait une erreur.

REGLE D'OR : VOUS AVER LU, VOUS LAISSER UNE REVIEW.


	7. 6:Pré au lard

Auteure : Tchaye (c'est moi! C'est moi!)

Disclamer : je suis toute triste et vous savez pourquoi? Ils ne sont pas à moi!

………Je ne fais pas le moindre dollar avec cette fic et je l'écris pour mon simple plaisir.

Couple : en voie de décision… par contre, il y aura un LilyJames…mais pas tout de suite!

Note : « parole »

'' _pensées de Kitai_ ''

MARIANNELLA : un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice qui a eu la patience de ne pas me charcuter sur place avec sa super tronçonneuse pour avoir mis autant de temps a publier ce truc! (par contre je te donne le droit de la ressortir de son placard parce-que avoir une tronçonneuse au dessous de la gorge est étrangement motivant pour avancer un chap! (ca et le fait de vouloir rester en vie bien sur!))

**Chapitre 6 :** Pré au lard

Tout était calme en ce beau samedi matin, les oiseaux chantaient de leurs voix mélodieuses et le parfum des fleurs diverses envahissant les serres, se rependaient dans toute la cour, venant chatouiller l'odora des élèves de leurs douces senteurs. Le soleil, bien présent pour une fin d'octobre, offrait ses doux rayons, au grand plaisir des promeneurs. Les rayons chauds et réconfortants avaient dérangé les insectes dans leur début d'hibernation, et cela, au grand malheur des promeneurs. Les animaux et créatures magiques que la forêt abritait se réveillaient doucement, voulant eux aussi profiter de ce qui était peut-être leur dernière journée ensoleillée avant l'automne. Tout était calme…

« JE M'ENNUI! »

… Sauf lui.

« Kitai qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça! »

« Mais Lily-jolie, je n'y peux rien moi! Je ne suis pas habitué aux journées aussi calmes ! Et puis il est presque onze heures et on n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis trois heures! Je m'ennuiiiii ! » se lamenta t'il

Ses quatre autres amis – Severus et Lucius s'étant joint à eux pour une fois- lui lancèrent un regard septique.

« Nous peut-être, mais toi, je te signale que tu gigotes depuis plus d'une heure. » dit Severus.

Kitai, dans un élan de maturité, lui tira la langue. Les quatre autres roulèrent des yeux.

« Je m'ennuiiii! » soupira-t-il de nouveau. Puis il continua :

« Roooh, et puis y'en a marre! »

Il se leva, se retourna vers l'arbre ou ils étaient tous accotés puis, il grimpa avec une agilité toute féline sous le regard surpris des deux autres garçons -les deux jeunes filles l'ayant vu faire la journée précédente connaissaient déjà son agilité.

En moins de dix secondes, il avait atteint la branche la plus haute de l'arbre.

Kitai resta immobile une dizaine de minutes puis recommença à gigoter, changeant de position, de branche, montant, descendant, remontant, se rasseyant, rechangeant de position. Lorsqu'il fut sur la terre ferme pour la cinquième fois et qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter pour la sixième fois Lily s'écria :

« SUFFIT! TU ME DONNES LE TOURNIS! JE FERAI CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS JE T'EN PRIS, ARRETE DE GIGOTER POUR AU MOINS UNE HEURE! »

Kitai se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, surpris. Puis, analysant ses paroles, il se rendit bien vite compte que cela pourrait lui occuper l'esprit un certain temps.

« Tout ce que je veux? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Lily, voyant avec soulagement que son –presque- frère se calmait, acquiesça.

« Oui, tout ce que tu veux. » Affirma t'elle.

Une lueur de joie passa dans les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux argent.

« Dans ce cas, pour le bal d'Halloween -si il y en a un- ce sera moi qui te déguiserai! » clama-t-il.

Lily parut soudain beaucoup moins sûre d'elle, les garçons étant plutôt réputés pour ne pas s'appliquer lors des bals, quels qu'ils soient.

Sur ce, Kitai s'assit confortablement au pied du grand arbre aux côtés de ses amis, puis, fidèle à sa promesse, ne bougea pas d'un cheveux durant toute l'heure qui suivit, sous le regard médusé de ses quatre copains.

La grande horloge sonna finalement midi et demi, heure du dîner. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers l'école.

« Non mais j'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu passer une heure sans bouger d'un millimètre seulement pour pouvoir déguiser Lily! Et encore là, s'il n'y a pas de bal tu auras fait ça pour rien. » dit Severus, se tournant vers son ami au yeux améthyste.

« C'est vrai ça! Et puis Poudlard n'a pas organisé de bal costumé depuis longtemps » renchérit Lucius.

« Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura un bal je peux te l'assurer!» répliqua-t-il, une lueur presque machiavélique illuminant, l'espace d'un millième de seconde, son regard.

En fait, Kitai lors de sa période de je-suis-une-statue-de-chair, avait établi une liaison mentale avec Fumsec et lui avait demandé d'essayer de convaincre le directeur de faire un bal d'Halloween. Le Phénix allait sûrement implanter l'idée dans l'esprit de Dumbledore pour qu'il soit convaincu que cette idée était la sienne.

Les élèves étaient maintenant tous attablés et attendaient avec impatience que le repas commence pour pouvoir retourner rapidement profiter du beau temps qui s'offrait à eux. Lorsque la dernière personne fut assise et que le repas put enfin commencer, Dumbledore se leva, provoquant un silence immédiat…enfin, presque immédiat.

« Wouah! Tu crois que je pourrai faire ça un jour? » s'exclama Sirius. Ignorant délibérément les regards de tout le monde.

« Sirius tu casses l'ambiance là! » James soupira puis continua, tout sourire.

« Et puis tu n'auras jamais assez de classe pour ça! »

Sirius prit un air offusqué.

« Quoi! Pas assez de classe! Comment moi, le grand, le beau, le majestueux, le magnifique, le -»

Remus coupa court à son ô combien modeste monologue en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son ami. Il fit ensuite un petit sourire désolé au directeur qui semblait grandement s'amuser.

« Bon maintenant que ma classe a su attirer l'attention de tout le monde, je vais pouvoir vous livrer mon message.»

Quelques rires se firent entendre.

« Bien, mes chers enfants! Par les temps qui courent, il est essentiel de garder la bonne humeur en nos cœurs et le sourire sur nos lèvres ! Pour se distraire en ce mois d'octobre, quoi de mieux qu'un bal costumé? Eh oui, pour la première fois depuis une éternité un bal d'Halloween sera organisé! Il aura lieu demain soir, aujourd'hui une visite à Pré-au-lard aura lieu et, dans la matinée de lundi, les cours seront annulés. Oh et au fait! Être costumé est obligatoire, votre présence aussi d'ailleurs! Bon repas! »

Sur ce, le directeur se rassit, laissant une foule d'étudiants excités discuter à propos de cette nouvelle pour le moins inattendue. Partout dans la grande salle on pouvait entendre des :

« Génial! Un bal costumé! »

Ou bien :

« En quoi vas-tu te déguiser toi? »

Ou encore :

« Quoi! Qu'une seule journée pour trouver le costume idéal! Mais je n'aurai jamais assez de temps! »

Le repas terminé, Kitai sauta presque sur sa meilleure amie.

« Qui avait raison ? Allez, allez avoue-le! »

« Bon d'accord, tu avais raison! Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il y aurait un bal d'Halloween alors que Poudlard n'en organise plus depuis des années! » soupira-t-elle, s'avouant vaincue, commençant déjà à se préparer mentalement, persuadée que son costume serait ridicule.

Kitai, voyant son air découragé, en aurait presque souri. Pour s'amuser, il décida de ne pas lui avouer son futur déguisement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily-jolie, tu seras _magnifique._ » Il avait insisté plutôt ironiquement sur le dernier mot.

Lily déglutit, encore moins rassurée qu'avant.

« Et bien si je dois être humiliée tu le seras autant que moi! Tu es, dès maintenant, mon cavalier attitré! » lui dit-elle.

« Très bien jolie demoiselle, je me plie à vos exigences! » Kitai s'inclina puis ils continuèrent leur route. Direction : Pré-au-lard!

* * *

« Ok troupe! Où on va? » demanda un Kitai tout enthousiasmé.

Chacun de ses amis pointèrent du doigt une boutique différente, sous le regard amusé de leur ami.

« Bon et bien puisque personne ne semble d'accord, on va faire les boutiques où tout le monde doit aller ensemble, puis on se séparera pour le reste. »

Les autres acquiescèrent puis ils prirent tout les cinq le chemin menant à la boutique de vêtements.

En poussant la porte, une petite clochette annonça leur entrée et aussitôt une petite sorcière se précipita vers eux. Elle leur demanda gentiment s'ils avaient besoin d'aide mais Lucius refusa poliment, disant qu'ils ne faisaient que regarder pour l'instant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la boutique où des tonnes et des tonnes de supports montraient toute sorte de costumes, plus diversifiés les uns que les autres. Kitai conseilla Severus –qui étonnamment avait invité une Poufsouffle au bal- et Lucius – qui, bien sûr, avait invité Narcissia- pour leur choix de costume.

Lili, quant à elle, conseillait Narcissia dans ses choix, surveillant tout de même d'un œil attentif son meilleur ami pour ne pas qu'il lui achète un déguisement trop ridicule en cachette. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il ne semblait aucunement intéressé à le faire.

Ils allèrent ensuite à la bibliothèque, au grand bonheur de Lily qui voulait renouveler son stock de lecture du soir. Se promenant dans les rayons Kitai regardait avec amusement sa sœur de cœur courir de rayon en rayon, un peu à la façon d'une abeille butinant de fleur en fleur.

« Lily arrête de butiner d'un côté et de l'autre et dis-moi plutôt quel type de livre tu cherches, je pourrais peut-être te conseiller. » lui dit-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Lily s'arrêta en plein mouvement, à savoir, essayer d'attraper un livre à trente centimètres trop haut pour elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, incertaine puis sourit.

« D'accord je veux bien de ton aide…hum, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux, peut-être quelques bons romans, quelques livres sur les sorts et une encyclopédie sur les créatures magiques, et puis si je trouve d'autres trucs intéressants je les ajouterai à ma liste! »

Kitai hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers un rayon, prit un livre puis changea de rayon, reprit un livre…etc... Ses quatre amis le regardaient, surpris. Leur ami semblait connaître cette librairie, ou plutôt ces livres, comme sa poche.

Après cinq minutes, Kitai se posta devant sa meilleure amie, une pile imposante de livres sur les bras.

« Alors voilà les livres que je te conseille : j'ai ici plusieurs romans de grands auteurs moldu, il y a aussi un exemplaire de 'L'évolution des sorts de Merlin à aujourd'hui' un de 'Elfes des bois, Légende ou réalité' et aussi je t'ai pris 'L'encyclopédie des créatures magiques et les légendes les concernant' celui là aussi est intéressant. »

Il lui montra encore plusieurs livres, tous plus diversifiés et intéressants les uns que les autres. Kitai avait choisi des exemplaires plus ou moins chers, mais elle avait les moyens de tous les acheter. Voyant qu'il semblait vouloir également se prendre quelques livres, elle se tourna vers Severus :

« Severus, tu veux bien les prendre pour moi s'il te plait. »

Severus acquiesça et s'avança pour prendre les livres, cependant, aussitôt qu'il les eut en mains, il bascula sous leur poids effarant.

Kitai s'en fut aussitôt vers un rayon qui l'intéressait. Lucius, quant à lui, rit ouvertement de son meilleur ami qui bougonnait par terre.

« Voyons Severus je te croyais plus fort que ça! » railla-t-il.

« Eh bien vas y si tu es si malin prends-la, la pile! »

Lucius essaya tant bien que mal et se retrouva également par terre. Il faut avouer pour leur défense que 'L'encyclopédie des créatures magiques et les légendes les concernant' était un énorme grimoire qui pesait à lui seul une dizaine de kilos.

Kitai arriva sur cet entre faits et voyant ses deux amis à terre, décida de ne pas poser de questions de peur de les embarrasser.

Remarquant les bouquins par terre, il les ramassa calmement, utilisant un bras pour supporter les livres et l'autre pour les reprendre, ne semblant pas remarquer le poids de ceux-ci.

Ayant tout ramasser, il se retourna vers ses amis qui, pour la énième fois de la journée, le regardaient étrangement. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ben quoi ? Allez ! Levez-vous ! Je veux bien croire que le plancher est confortable mais je ne crois pas que nos achats avanceront plus vite en restant là. Ben quoi? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! »

Lucius et Severus se levèrent en vitesse, Lily et Narcissia les aidèrent pour la forme tandis que Kitai se dirigeait vers le comptoir de paiement.

Lily se retourna vers les deux garçons :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de le dévisager comme ça?

« Tu crois que si on en est venu à embrasser le plancher, c'est par plaisir peut-être? » grogna Lucius

« Ouais ! Cette pile de bouquins est vachement lourde! » enchaîna Severus

Sur ce, ils rejoignirent Kitai à la caisse pour que Lily puisse payer ses achats.

Ils se promenaient maintenant dans les rues de Pré au lard, Kitai portant les livres de Lily sous le regard suspicieux de ses deux amis, lorsque Narcissia déclara qu'elle avait soif. Elle les entraîna donc tous au Trois-Balais où ils commandèrent des Bière-au-beurre.

Kitai prit une gorgée de sa boisson tout en observant ses amis, il observa les yeux gris-bleu de Lucius plongés amoureusement dans ceux bleu foncé de sa petite amie. Il observa Severus l'observer lui-même, des questions dans les yeux. Il regarda Lily, le visage encadré d'une douce chevelure flamboyante tournée vers la fenêtre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, même si d'un simple regard sur leur aura il pouvait tout savoir de leur caractère, il voulait les entendre parler d'eux même, de leur famille, leur vie.

Il allait leur demander de parler un peu d'eux mais Narcissia semblait avoir eu la même idée car elle tourna la tête vers Lily et lui dit :

« Et si tu nous parlais un peu de toi? Je me suis bien rendu compte que les préjugés sur les Moldus et les sorciers nés de Moldus sont des préjugés stupides! Parle-nous un peu de toi! »

Lily, d'abord étonnée, se reprit bien vite et acquiesça :

« Eh bien…mes parents sont Moldu comme vous le savez… ma mère, Anita Evans, est la femme la plus douce et compréhensive que je connaisse, elle est d'une grande gentillesse. Je l'aime beaucoup, elle est infirmière. Mon père s'appelle Ludovic Evans, il est un peu casse cou, plutôt fou aussi »

Elle rit légèrement avant de poursuivre :

« Il est inventeur, il passe son temps à inventer des trucs plus farfelus et inutiles les uns que les autres! Mais il fait de vraies inventions de temps à autres. Il est assez protecteur aussi… j'ai aussi une sœur, elle s'appelle Pétunia et on se déteste mutuellement. C'est la guerre entre nous deux. A part ça euh…et bien c'est pas mal tout! »

Kitai, bien qu'aucune émotion soit visible sur son visage –comme d'habitude quoi ! - était fou de joie d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère. Il se retourna vers Narcissia.

« Et toi Cissia, si tu nous parlais de toi? »

Narcissia cilla, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que sa question se retourne contre elle. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille elle commença :

« Et bien, mon père s'appelle Richard Black, il a le comportement du mangemort typique : froid, sévère, impassible et obsédé de magie noire. Il n'aime pas ma mère et ne l'a jamais aimé d'ailleurs, ce qui est tout à fait réciproque. Ma mère, Jolie-Anne, est géniale, devant les autres elle joue le rôle de la femme de mangemort idéale, mais aussitôt qu'elle est seule avec moi elle devient aussi attentionnée qu'une mère poule. Je l'aime vraiment. J'ai aussi une petite sœur, Mélodie qu'elle s'appelle, une vraie poupée, plus blonde que moi et les yeux presque noirs, elle a seulement six ans et elle sait déjà mentir parfaitement à mon père. Elle est tellement adorable! »

Un doux sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres à la pensée de sa petite sœur. Elle replaça ses cheveux qui étaient à nouveau tombés devant ses yeux et se tourna vers son petit-copain.

« À toi amour. »

« Bien… pour moi c'est un peu la même chose que toi, un père fanatique de Vous-Savez-Qui, une mère qui joue un double jeu. Mon père –Albert Malfoy- est un grand salaud, pour lui tout ce qui compte c'est de perpétuer l'honneur des Malfoy, tu parles d'un honneur! Mon père est pourri jusqu'à la moelle et tout le monde le sait. Ma mère s'appelle Douce, c'est étrange comme prénom mais pourtant cela lui va si bien. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, défiant ainsi les volontés de mon père, selon lui l'amour est une faiblesse, ma mère au contraire, est persuadée que c'est ce qui fera ma force… Je ne crois pas avoir quelque chose à rajouter. »

Ils se retournèrent vers Severus qui grogna de mécontentement.

« Allez mon vieux, c'est à toi! » Lança Lucius.

« Hé! Je te signale que tu es plus vieux que moi! … Bah, moi contrairement à vous, mes deux parents sont de vrais fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne les connais pas vraiment, à la maison avoir une conversation est tabou. Tout ce que je sais sur mes parents c'est leur nom, à savoir : Lucien et Aline Rogue, et qu'ils sont mangemorts. À part pour faire de moi le parfait fils de mangemorts, ils ne m'ont jamais adressé la parole. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'ils perdent le droit de me garder, comme ça ce serait ma tante qui s'occuperait de moi, elle ressemble beaucoup plus à une mère selon moi, c'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants. Elle est tout simplement parfaite, cinglé sur les bords -dans le bon sens- et affectueuse. Pour moi, c'est elle ma vraie famille. »

Ils lui firent un petit sourire compréhensif – à part Kitai, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête- ils se retournèrent vers ce dernier qui blanchit soudainement.

'' _Euh...il veulent quoi là?_

…

_Et merde! Moi aussi je dois parler!_

_On peut savoir ce qui m'a pris de ne pas tenter d'arrêter ce sujet? C'était pourtant évidant que ça allait se retourner contre moi! Pfff, ce que je peux être con parfois… _**((1))**

_Bon, ce qui est fait est fait…qu'est-ce que je leur dit moi? Je m'échappe discrètement?_

…

_Non, mauvais plan._

_Bah je vais modifier légèrement…et rester vague sur les détails_…

_Mauvais plan aussi ça!_

_Non finalement je vais essayer de m'en échapper, au moins pour cette fois. Par contre je sais bien que ça va me retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre_. ''

Il regarda sa montre et fit mine d'être surpris.

« Wouah! Vous avez vu l'heure! Pfuu j'ai pas vu le temps passer! On doit filer! »

Sur ces mots, il se leva, laissa quelques pièces pour payer sa boisson sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide.

« Euh…il vient de s'enfuir là non? » Demanda Lily, une légère incrédulité se reflétant dans ses yeux.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air. » Répondit Narcissia.

Ils se levèrent rapidement et coururent en direction de leur ami. Ils le rattrapèrent juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

* * *

Sirius se dépêchait de se rendre au Trois-Balai. Il venait de gagné un paris contre James, obligeant par la même occasion ce dernier à lui payer une boisson.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long sautillait autour du perdant en chantonnant.

« J'ai gagné! Tu as perdu! J'avais raison! Tu avais tord! La la li la lèreuh! » chantait-il.

« Ce que tu peux être immature! » grogna James.

« Quoi! »

« J'ai le goût d'une pomme mure! » se corrigea James. Ignorant délibérément Peter qui riait bêtement.

Sirius lui jeta un regard septique mais s'écria bien vite :

« Le dernier rendu paye les boissons! » sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Il partit dans une course folle.

Sirius avait rapidement prit de l'avance grâce au fait qu'il avait commencé à courir dès la fin de sa phrase. Cependant James le suivait de près, cependant, ils furent tous deux dépassé rapidement par un Loup-garou en pleine forme qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à payer pour tout le monde.

Remus tourna à l'angle d'un mur dans un parfait dérapage puis se remit à courir en direction du Trois-Ballais. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir où était le reste des maraudeurs et les vit à plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Il retourna la tête juste à temps pour voir qu'il allait foncer dans quelqu'un, malgré son habileté il était maintenant trop près de l'autre, et ne put éviter l'impact.

Il eu plus l'impression de percuter un bloc de pierre qu'un homme tant la peau de l'autre était dure. Il se sentit projeté en arrière mais au dernier moment une main puissante lui enserra le poignet et le tira vers l'avant. Il ouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant pourtant pas de les avoir fermés et vit avec surprise que celui qu'il croyait être un homme était en fait un adolescent de son âge; Le nouveau. Kitai l'aida à se remettre sur pied puis lui lâcha le bras.

Aussitôt, un fait que Remus n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt lui sauta aux yeux. Lorsqu'il avait été en contact avec le jeune homme, il n'avait pas sentit le Loup-garou en lui, un peu comme si ce dernier s'était…soumis. Remus fronça les sourcils. Pour lui cela n'avait pas de sens, il avait vraiment l'impression que son Loup intérieur s'était soumis…comme s'il avait reconnu être en présence de plus fort que lui.

Et puis maintenant que Kitai l'avait lâché, il sentait le Loup-Garou reprendre de la place dans tout son être, néanmoins un peu moins présent qu'à la normale. La sensation de liberté qui l'avait envahi durant quelques secondes lui manquait déjà.

Il se recula précipitamment en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Kitai l'avait remis sur pied.

Remus entendit des pas derrière lui, se retourna et put voir arriver le reste des maraudeurs.

Sirius s'arrêta à ses côtés mais ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'appel de son passe-temps préféré, à savoir : embêter toute forme de vie serpentardesque.

Avec un grand sourire hautement exagéré il se tourna vers Severus et s'exclama :

« Sevichounet! Mon amour, comme vous m'avez manqué! Le temps que je passe loin de vous m'est insupportable! Épousez-moi ma belle! Ainsi plus jamais nous ne serons séparés! »

Severus lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de soupirer en roulant des yeux.

« Black, tu ne pourrais pas ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois? Ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais…oui finalement c'est ça : tu m'ennuies! »

Le jeune Black prit un air offensé, il porta tragiquement une mains à son cœur mais changea bien vite de cible. Il se tourna vers Lucius mais ne tenta rien, ayant renoncé grâce au regard meurtrier que lui lançait la petite-amie de ce dernier.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lily. Il se jeta à genoux devant elle, sous les yeux consternés de ses camarades et pleurnicha :

« Lily, on m'a lâchement brisé le cœur, réconfortez moi! Puis-je pleuré ma peine dans vos doux bras? »

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui lança un regard noir.

« Pas la peine Black, je ne m'embarquerai pas dans tes pitreries! »

Sirius soupira de déception, en désespoir de cause et tourna la tête vers Kitai, ses yeux lui suppliant d'entrer dans son jeu.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'améthyste haussa un sourcil, lui suggérant clairement d'essayer pour voir.

Il se releva prestement et alla se planter devant Kitai.

« Ayez pitié mi amor! Ne m'abandonnez pas vous aussi ma douce! Je ne pourrai le supporter »

Kitai le regarda un instant, jugeant s'il jouerait le jeu ou non. Finalement, une lueur joueuse passa dans ses yeux.

''_Ma douce! Alors comme ça c'est moi qui se tape le rôle de la fille, et bien on va se marrer''_

Il s'éclaircit la voix puis parla à son tour.

« Hum hum… Salaud! Vous ne voulez pas que je vous abandonne et pourtant vous m'avouez en avoir aimé d'autre! Pire même, vous les courtisez devant mes pauvres yeux! » **((2))**

La petite troupe le regarda, bouche bée. Il ne s'était pas contenté de jouer le jeu, il avait aussi pris une voix féminine. Une voix de femme, douce et sensuelle à souhait. Cette voix donna des frissons aux garçons présents. Kitai s'en amusa intérieurement.

'' _Personne ne résiste à la voix d'une pure vélane, merci à mon don d'imitateur_ ''

Le premier à se remettre du choc fut Sirius. Il eut une grand sourire, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un qui ait enfin embarqué dans ses pitreries.

« Wow! Comment t'as fait ça! » demanda-t-il.

« Simple imitation. » répondit calmement Kitai.

« Tu arrives à avoir une voix de femme! C'est impressionnant! Comment tu fais? » demanda Lily.

« Euh…c'est simple, j'entends une voix et je la reproduis. Pour moi c'est comme… euh, naturel, disons. » expliqua-t-il.

''_ouais bravo l'excuse''_

« Tu peux imiter d'autre voix? » demanda James, très impressionné et curieux malgré lui.

« Mais bien sûr, j'écoute et je reproduis, c'est tout simple. » répondit Kitai

Pour prouver ses dires, il avait fait une parfaite imitation de la voix de James.

« … » personne ne trouva quelque chose à redire, l'imitation était parfaite en tout point.

« Waw! Impressionnant! Non, mieux! C'est…Époustouflant! Plus vrai que nature! Et ma voix à moi tu peux l'imiter? Dis! Tu peux m'imiter! » Demanda un Sirius tout excité, faisant des yeux de chiot larmoyant.

Kitai roula des yeux.

''_Moi qui voulais simplement m'amuser un peu…je me retrouve avec toute l'attention sur moi. Je crois que je vais me faire tatouer ',Ne pas attirer l'attention', sur le front! … peut-être pas sur le front, je le verrai pas_. ''

« Oui Black, je peux t'imiter toi aussi puisque j'ai entendu ta voix! » répondit-il avec la voix dudit Black.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, clairement impressionner. Il fit un grand sourire au jeune homme devant lui et minauda :

« Puisque tu as eu la gentillesse de participer à ma scène, tu gagnes l'immense privilège de pouvoir m'appeler par mon prénom! »

Kitai leva un sourcil d'amusement.

« Et bien Sirius, merci de cet immense honneur, j'en suis flatté. » répondit Kitai. D'un ton légèrement ironique.

Sirius prit un air offensé par le ton du jeune homme et répliqua :

« Bon ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'est indésirable très chère mais ma présence est quémandé ailleurs. »

Il fit une petite grimace à son compagnon de scène puis tourna les talons et partit vers Zonko, bien vite suivi par Peter et James. Remus jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Kitai, puis alla à son tour trouver ses amis.

« T'étais obliger de participer aux pitreries de ce crétin? » demanda Severus.

« Hum…non. » répondit simplement son ami aux yeux améthyste.

« Ben ça au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, net et précis! » rit Lily

« Tu ne nous avais pas parler de ton don pour l'imitation! Je suis très impressionnée! » enchaîna Lily

« Euh…je n'y avais pas pensé en fait. » répondit Kitai, hésitant. Puis il enchaîna :

« Allez, on n'y vas? »

Les autres membres du groupe hochèrent la tête avant de partir en direction du petit chemin menant au château.

''_ils deviennent de plus en plus curieux à mon égard. Je voix la suspicion prendre de plus en plus de place dans leurs yeux. Je vois le doute dans leur regard. Si seulement je pouvais me confier à eux et mériter la confiance qu'ils me donnent._

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas leur parler de moi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon passé soit si horrible que j'ai la trouille rien qu'à l'idée de me confier à quelqu'un?_

_Bordel ! J'aimerais tellement tout oublier de mon passé, pouvoir sourire et rire. Je sais que le fait que je ne souris jamais les inquiète. Après tout ils ne m'ont jamais vu sourire ,et encore moins rire. je vois bien dans leur regard que mon visage neutre comme la pierre les effraie un peu…et je sais bien que même s'ils ne détournent pas les yeux comme les autres, ils ont peur du moment ou ils devront croiser à nouveau mon regard._

_Pourtant je les admire car ils gardent confiance en moi, j'admire leur amitié à mon égard qui les oblige à soutenir la mort dans mon regard chaque jour un peu plus longtemps. Et je les admire parce que, même si ils savent au fond d'eux que je ne me confirai probablement jamais à eux, ils gardent espoir et me permettre de garder leur amitié envers et contre tout._

…

…

Harry, merde! Tu tombes dans le mélodramatique et tu ne t'en aperçois même pas! Reprends toi un peu bon sang! Si t'es là, c'est pas pour virer sentimental! Tu dois tuer tonton Voldy et tous ses méchant lèches-bottes -pour être poli-! Et aussi accessoirement les faire souffrir autant qu'ils t'ont fait souffrir!

_Et puis tes amis n'ont pas peur de toi! Ils s'inquiètent!… bon ok…si tu étais plus joyeux ça aiderait un peu! _

…

_Et Harry mon vieux…_

_Quoi?_

_je crois que tu deviens schizophrène! _

…_tout à fait d'accord _''

Harry se secoua vivement la tête dans l'espoir de remettre ses pensées en place- et accessoirement de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de devenir cinglé-. Lily le regarda faire, amusée.

« Voyons Kitai, qu'est-ce qui te prend? » demanda-t-elle

« Oh rien, j'essaie simplement de me convaincre que je ne suis pas en train de sombrer tragiquement dans la folie! » répondit-t-il d'un ton fataliste.

Sa presque-sœur éclata de rire.

« Allez venez vous deux le repas va bientôt être servi! » cria Narcissia, qui avait prit de l'avance en compagnie des deux autres.

Et ils repartirent vers le château, Kitai imitant toutes les voix que ses amis lui demandaient. Et Lily l'interrogeant entre deux voix sur le costume qu'il l'obligerait à porter le lendemain, bien sûr elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un haussement de sourcil légèrement moqueur qui n'avait rien pour la rassurer.

A suivre...

**

* * *

**

**((1))** (commentaire de la bêta : c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime Kitai-chou!)

**((2))** _(la bêta : mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr j'en ai la larme à l'œil mdrrrrr)_

merci pour tes commentaire BêtaChérie! Ils m'ont beaucoup fait rire

**Et la règle d'or : VOUS AVEZ LU, VOUS LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW! **

NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :

Je suis désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Désolée!

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce foutu chapitre!

Et le pire c'est qu'au départ Harry n'était pas supposé faire une seule chose pour se faire remarquer…mes doigts ont dérapée crois puisqu'au contraire il s'est encore plus fait remarquer que d'habitude… même si c'est juste par quelques personnes. (la bêta : autant dire tout le monde)

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je hais ce chapitre! J'ai l'impression qu'il est nul et que la qualité de ma fic est en train de baissée! C'est effrayant!

…et en plus il est minuscule!

**J'ai trouvé le costume de Lily, Narcissia et Lucius mais pas celui de Severus et j'ai un grand Blanc d'inspiration concernant celui de Harry! Quelqu'un a des idées?**

**Avis à tous, j'ai presque personne sur mon MSN alors si ça vous intéresse de discuter avec moi de tout et de rien mon adresse c'est : tchayetenshi (et là vous enlevez les espaces de part et d'autre du '' )**

Et la règle d'or : VOUS AVEZ LU, VOUS LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW!

Vous trouvez que ce chapitre est nul? Parce que moi je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette idée de la tête!

Oh et puis je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent mais je ne savait pas comment faire alors…je vous promets que pour ce chap je vais répondre!

Et la règle d'or : VOUS AVEZ LU, VOUS LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW!

(je sais je l'ai déjà dis mais bon…je veux être sûre qu'on le voit )


	8. 7:Un halloween comme tous les autres

Titre : Dernier espoir

Auteur : Tchaye

Disclamer : vous connaissez le refrain! Ils ne sont pas à moi! Par contre le look et une partie du passé de Kitai est ma propriété! (planque un chien de garde enragé devant les faits que j'ai moi-même inventés)

Résumé : Alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, Harry décide d'aller dans le passé pour tout changer. Il retourne donc au temps des maraudeurs alors que Voldemort n'est pas encore au summum de sa puissance.

**Bêta-correctrice : Mariannella (j'tadow ma puce!)**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents pour vous remettre dans l'idée**!

Harry s'est enfui des cachots de Voldy et il est dans un état critique. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à semer les mangemorts, il se transforme en phénix et ouvre une faille temporelle qui se referme derrière lui. Il est attiré de tout son être dans une faille qui le propulse au temps des maraudeurs. Il se soigne et change son apparence en bloquant sa transformation à la moitié de ce qui est sa véritable apparence et se retrouve avec des yeux améthyste et les cheveux argent. Il prend ensuite le nom de Kitai Setsujoku. Il fait une entrée remarquée à poudlard et se lie rapidement d'amitié avec Lily, qu'il considère dorénavant plus comme une sœur que comme une mère. Après que le choixpeau ait chanté de ne pouvoir pas le placer dans une des maisons, c'est Dumbledore qui le place finalement à serpentard. Kitai empêche Severus et Lucius de devenir mangemorts et Narcissia se range aussitôt de leur coter. Un club de duel est ouvert et Harry flanque une raclée a Zabinni. Un bal d'halloween est organiser et ce sera Kitai qui déguisera Lily! (Bon, y a pas tout… J'ai fait un super-condenser de résumer!! )

**Un gros gros gros IMMENSE merci à Panthere pour tous ses bons conseils et ses idées de formulation de phrases! Merci beaucoup a toi! merci aussi pour avoir accepté de corriger ce chap.!( Panthere :mais de rien XD)**

**Et un gros merci également a Ptronille pour ses encouragements!**

« Blablabla » : parole

'' _Blablabla''_ : pensé de Harry

_« blablabla » parole d'un souvenir, d'un rêve_

$ ... $ : Lien télépathique

Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué depuis le temps mais je suis québécoise et donc, pour les repas j'écris :

Déjeuner pour Petit-déjeuner

Dîner pour déjeuner

Souper pour dîner.

**Chapitre 7 : Un halloween comme tous les autres. **

_« Harry! Mon enfant, tu es puissant maintenant. Tu as accompli tant de choses et malheureusement je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner. Tu m'as surpassé et ce, depuis longtemps déjà. Tu as acquis plus de pouvoir que je ne croyais possible. »_

_Dumbledore étudia attentivement les traits de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face, cherchant une réaction ou du moins, un quelconque détail prouvant qu'un sentiment était éprouvé. Mais ce fut à peine si un pli de contrariété se forma sur son front._

_Le vieux directeur soupira, l'éternelle lueur malicieuse disparut de son regard. Harry se tendit, attendant quelle était la nouvelle que son mentor allait lui annoncer. Le directeur se pencha légèrement en avant, les coudes sur son bureau et le menton appuyé sur ses poings. Le regard sérieux, il annonça :_

_« Cela fait des années que je le sais. Les choses changent n'est-ce pas? Aujourd'hui nos chemins se séparent. Tu affronteras encore mille dangers mais avant, tu seras entraîné. Non, plus par moi, mais par quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais te mener à celle qui t'enseignera tout son savoir comme je l'ai fait. Dépêchons-nous, ne la faisons pas attendre. »_

_Ils sortirent silencieusement du bureau directorial, juste avant de traverser les grandes portes, Dumbledore se retourna et prit Harry dans une forte étreinte que le jeune homme lui rendit. Le vieil homme eut un sourire triste._

_« Je n'irai pas plus loin. Va à l'orée de la forêt, ton nouveau mentor t'y attend. »_

_Le jeune homme, après un dernier regard vers celui qui fut son directeur, tourna les talons, ouvrit les immenses portes et s'en fut vers la forêt interdite._

_Après un dernier murmure le directeur retourna à son bureau, le cœur gros._

_« J'ose espérer te revoir un jour. »_

_Harry, au milieu de parc de poudlard, à mi-chemin entre le château et la forêt interdite, se retourna vers le château qui l'avait vu grandir. Il admira une dernière fois le lieu qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison, et alors que son regard se dirigeait vers la fenêtre qu'il savait être celle du bureau de Dumbledore, il murmura, alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue._

_« Ose espérer, car j'ose également… Au revoir. »_

_Dès qu'il eut achevé ses paroles, le décor changea, devenant telle une spirale où le noir et le rouge sang étaient étrangement prédominants. Puis, les formes se remodelèrent, retraçant tranquillement les contours d'un endroit qu'il aurait préféré oublier. _

_Un cachot. Un immense cachot. Sombre, humide, inquiétant, des objets de torture plus ensanglantés les uns que les autres couvrant les murs par centaines, quelques cadavres étalés sur le sol, le visage figé en une expression terrifiée, ravagés par le sort mortel. Du sang par flaque couvrant la presque totalité du sol de pierre froide._

_Dans un recoin de la pièce, à peine camouflé par un léger pagne, recroquevillé, légèrement tremblant de froid, il y avait un jeune homme, le corps sanglant, couvert de blessures de toutes sortes. Impossible de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de peau qui aurait échappé aux conséquences d'une torture prolongée. _

_Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'opposé du jeune homme, de l'autre coté de la salle, là où une large porte de métal froid se dressait. Les pas se rapprochèrent, devenant de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Puis la porte grinça sinistrement alors qu'un humanoïde faisait son entrée. Grand, un visage à en faire pâlir de jalousie un serpent, deux yeux rouge sang, sans pupille ni blanc. Du rouge, tout simplement. _

_Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête –seule partie épargnée de son corps-, révélant ainsi deux yeux d'émeraude où les sentiments étaient, pour une fois, parfaitement lisibles. La rage et la haine brûlaient d'intensité, laissant tout de même un peu de place à la douleur et à la honte. Malgré tout, une lueur de défi semblait décidée à s'imposer. _

_L'homme regarda la loque à ses pieds, un sourire sadique, aux limites de la perversité, ornant ses lèvres. Il adorait le voir en une telle position de faiblesse; tremblant de froid, saignant, aux portes de la mort et surtout, privé de magie. Le large collier de métal autour de son cou avait été ensorcelé pour drainer toute magie que contenait le corps du porteur. _

_Son regard s'incrusta sur le fameux collier métallique et ses yeux parcoururent la lourde chaîne qui le reliait au mur de pierre._

_Combien d'années avait-il rêvé de ce moment? Beaucoup trop à son goût, mais un nouveau regard sur le jeune homme à ses pieds lui fit penser que l'attente était insignifiante pour un tel spectacle._

_Le sourire mauvais de l'homme s'intensifia. Le Survivant, l'espoir du monde sorcier, l'Hybride Ultime, réduit au même niveau qu'un chien!_

_Harry fut le premier à parler, la voix basse, rauque d'avoir trop crié, le sarcasme suintant dans chacun de ses mots._

_« Tom! Quelle _heureuse_ surprise! Tu t'es enfin décidé à me rendre une petite visite. Ca doit bien faire une semaine que je suis ici et tu n'avais toujours pas daigné venir me voir. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, après tout, tes larbins se sont montrés _merveilleux_ avec moi, mais je suis flatté vois-tu, une visite du _grand_ lord noir rien que pour moi! »_

_La réponse dudit lord noir ne tarda pas à venir._

_« Oh! Mais c'est qu'il a toutes ses griffes le chaton. Plus bas que terre et il trouve encore le moyen d'être insolent! Courage ou stupidité? Je me le demande encore. Mais tu sais mon petit, que je peux te refroidir d'un sort. »_

_La fureur et la haine flamboyèrent effrontément dans les yeux d'émeraude dudit chaton, pas la moindre de peur cependant, il releva fièrement la tête et lui cracha au visage._

_« Endoloris » siffla perversement Voldemort. _

_Harry reçut le sort de plein fouet. Il serra la mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de crier. Merlin qu'il pouvait connaître cette douleur; brute, vicieuse, atroce. Après tout, il la subissait sans arrêt depuis presque une semaine maintenant. Encaissant Doloris sur Doloris entre chaque période de 'torture avec instruments'. _

_N'en pouvant plus, il cria, il hurla de toute la force dont ses poumons, déjà meurtris par les précédentes tortures, lui permettaient. Voldemort, ravi de ce qu'il considérait comme une victoire, retira le sortilège, se délectant de la respiration saccadée, sifflante, de son prisonnier._

_« Voyons mon chaton, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il faut respecter ses aînés ? » _

_« À ton âge le mot 'Ancêtre' serait plus juste. »_

_Le-dit ancêtre grogna de fureur. Il se pencha rapidement pour prendre le jeune homme à la gorge et le plaqua durement au mur._

_Harry hurla lorsque son dos meurtri heurta le solide mur de pierre. Il sentit une multitude de petites roches pénétrer sa chair déjà à sang, un sanglot étouffé réussit à s'échapper de ses lèvres fermement pincées._

_«Sais-tu seulement de quoi il est capable l'ancêtre ? »_

_Dans un élan de folie meurtrière il le mordit violement près de l'oreille, Harry hurla lorsque les cros inhumains du lord s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau sensible._

_Voldemort relacha brusquement le jeune homme ensanglanté qui retomba lourdement sur le sol, n'étant plus soutenu par la poigne puissante du mage noir.Celui-ci__ s'éloigna d'un pas digne et fier qui ne le quita pas lorsqu'il atteignit le mur du fond, ni même losrqu'il y décrocha un instrument de torture à l'air lourd._

_Cet instrument, aucun mangemort n'avait jaimais ne serais-ce même qu'oser l'utiliser._

_Voldemort caressa l'objet, une lueur presque tendre brillant dans ses yeux, étrange contraste avec le sourire sadique qui ornait ses lèvres._

_Dans les dernières brumes qui envahirent son esprit, Harry put entendre un bruit métalique ainsi qu'un hurlement de terreur, de douleur._

_---_

Kitai se releva brutalement dans son lit, le visage aussi blanc que la première neige, le souffle court, tremblant de tous ses membres.

D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa ses couvertures. Le regard hanté, le pas incertain, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans remarquer une paire de yeux qui le regardait, surpris et inquiet.

Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et se dirigea aussitôt vers le lavabo qu'il ouvrit à pleine puissance, de façon à ce que l'eau soit froide, glaciale. Sans plus attendre, il arrêta le courant et se plongea la tête dans la petite quantité d'eau qui s'était rassemblé dans le lavabo. Il releva la tête le temps d'une inspiration puis l'y replongea, il répéta l'opération quatre fois puis, arrêta pour de bon.

Les cheveux et le visage trempés dégoulinant sur le col de son pyjama, il secoua vivement la tête. Le corps toujours secoué de spasme il s'accrocha au rebord trempé du lavabo comme si sa santé mentale en dépendait, ce qui, en ce moment, lui semblait être le cas.

La respiration saccadée, il encra son regard d'Améthyste dans leur reflet du miroir lui faisant face, un violent frisson lui traversa le corps, ses yeux semblait être ceux d'un fou; hantés, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême.

_«Mais mon chaton, tu sais de quoi il est capable l'ancêtre? »_

Il secoua violemment la tête, dans l'espoir de chasser les voix qui envahissaient son esprit.

_« Arrête! Lâche-moi! N'APROCHE PAS CE TRUC DE MOI! »_

_« Je veux te voir anéanti, brisé, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, une semaine de torture n'a même pas réussi un centième de mes espérances. Apparemment c'est à moi de prendre les choses en main. »_

_« NE ME TOUCHE PAS! ARRÊTE! Je, je t'en supplie! Arrête! »_

Kitai ferma vivement les yeux, ne pouvant supporter son propre regard. Il les réouvrit et laissa son regard glisser dans la salle de bain, espérant trouver un détail sur lequel s'accrocher et oublier tout le reste, oublier son passé. Son regard s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa main, là, l'attendant tranquillement, telle une provocation, un rasoir.

Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, son regard comme hypnotisé par les lames brillantes, coupantes…meurtrières. Se rendant compte de la direction que prenaient ses pensées, il replongea la tête dans l'eau glacée un court instant.

« Tu t'es promis que tu ne le referais plus, ce n'est pas la peine. La mort ne veut pas de toi en son royaume. »

_« NOOONNN!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!_ »

Nouveau frisson. Il releva vivement le regard vers son reflet. Doucement il tourna légèrement la tête, de façon à ne voir qu'un côté de son visage. Lentement, il leva une de ses mains, tranquillement, presque craintivement, il dégagea ses cheveux argentés de sous son oreille. Là, bien présente, le narguant presque, une cicatrice. Une cicatrice à la forme d'une morsure.

_«Pitié, je vous en supplie, ayez pitié, A.ARRÊTEZ! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!_ »

«Je vais être malade. »

Et il replongea une fois de plus la tête dans l'évier.

'' _C'est ton passé Harry, regarde vers l'avenir. Ton passé, oublie-le! ''_

« Oublier? Si seulement je pouvais. »

'' _Oublier, peut-être pas. Mais je peux enterrer. Ma barrière mentale s'est seulement fissurée. Je n'ai qu'à la rebâtir_.''

Fermant les yeux, il se força à calmer sa respiration, à diminuer ses tremblements, lentement, il reconstitua les fragments de ses souvenirs puis alla les placer dans un coin de son esprit. Loin, très loin, là où tous ses mauvais souvenirs étaient réunis et protégés par une quantité inimaginable de barrières mentales, il solidifia ses dernières puis rouvrit les yeux.

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement alors qu'il se laissait glisser vers le sol.

'' _Faut croire que quatre mois passé là bas ont eu raison de moi. ''_

Il accota sa tête sur le mur derrière lui, la respiration calmée, son visage reprenant peu à peu son éternelle expression neutre.

Il sentait les dernières bribes de ses mauvais souvenirs s'éloigner peu à peu dans son esprit. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

---

Severus Rogue n'était pas du genre à éprouver facilement de la peur, encore moins de la pitié. C'était des sentiments qu'il exécrait. Pourtant, il devait se l'avouer, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le bouleversait, l'effrayait.

Il s'était réveillé extrêmement tôt et n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil. Il avait donc commencé un livre moldu qu'il avait pris la veille sur la commode de son ami aux yeux Améthyste. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait vu Kitai sortir du lit au-dessous du sien. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vu son ami au réveil. Il les rejoignait toujours pour le déjeuner.

Ce fut le regard curieux qu'il le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain, puis inquiet lorsqu'il remarqua sa démarche titubante et tremblante.

Rapidement, il sauta au bas de son lit et se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte. Tranquillement, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, il longea le mur menant à la salle de bain puis laissa son regard glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il regarda avec incrédulité son ami faire couler l'eau à sa température la plus froide, puis y plonger la tête. Il faillit intervenir mais se retint à temps, cependant il ne put s'empêcher de penser son ami fou ; à une telle température, il allait attraper la crève!

Il vit Kitai replonger plusieurs fois la tête dans l'évier avant de s'arrêter, le corps parcouru de tremblements. Il remarqua avec inquiétude qu'il semblait s'accrocher désespérément au comptoir.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son ami si neutre d'ordinaire semblait submergé d'émotions, de désespoir surtout, et cela surprit le serpentard.

Kitai venait de relever vivement la tête vers le miroir lorsqu'un violent frisson le parcourut. Severus y jeta un regard à son tour et sursauta violemment. Il ferma durement les yeux, plus jamais il ne voulait voir un regard pareil. C'était terrorisant.

Severus rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Kitai pencher doucement la tête, lui rappelant étrangement le comportement d'un hypnotisé. Il abaissa le regard, voulant voir ce qui semblait tant intéresser son ami. Un rasoir.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, ce n'était tout de même pas ce qu'il croyait, il lui trouvait un air désespéré depuis qu'il était sorti du lit mais…ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être à ce point…non?

Il allait faire savoir sa présence lorsqu'une phrase interrompit son intention.

« Tu t'es promis que tu ne le referais plus, ce n'est pas la peine. La mort ne veut pas de toi en son royaume. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Ne plus le refaire"…mais quoi? Son regard dériva jusqu'aux fines lames du rasoir. Scarification? … 'La mort ne veut pas de toi en son royaume' … tentative de suicide?

Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser un truc pareil. Le vide dans le regard de son ami était peut-être étrange -voir inquiétant ou carrément terrifiant- mais sa voix toujours joyeuse et ses manières joviales d'agir balayèrent rapidement ses précédents doutes.

Une pointe d'angoisse était cependant toujours présente en son esprit.

À contre cœur, et bien qu'inquiet, il dut admettre que s'il avait été à la place de son ami, être espionné dans un moment de faiblesse ne lui aurait guère plu. Il jeta un dernier regard teinté d'anxiété vers son ami avant de se figer, son regard fixé au miroir, là où, dans le reflet de Kitai, juste sous l'oreille, apparaissait une marque de morsure.

« Je vais être malade. »

Et il le regarda plonger une fois de plus la tête dans l'évier.

« Oublier ? Si seulement je pouvais. »

Severus était blasé, complètement perdu, ne comprenant rien aux agissements de son ami. Il décida finalement de ne pas insister dessus et de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent fermer les yeux, s'affaisser contre le mur et reprendre peu à peu son expression habituelle : neutre.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de son ami –et après avoir vu son trouble quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'était pas sûr de souhaiter savoir- mais le voir redevenir normal était plutôt rassurant.

Un mince sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant pour disparaître aussitôt. Il observa l'autre jeune homme encore quelques secondes, afin de s'assurer que le calme était revenu, puis retourna discrètement à son lit.

---

Pendant plusieurs minutes Kitai ne bougea pas d'un pouce, s'assurant que tous ses mauvais souvenirs étaient bien cloîtrés dans un coin au fin fond de son esprit. Une fois rassuré, il se leva tranquillement et, se regardant dans le miroir, il changea son pyjama noir contre un jeans tout simple et une chemise blanche. Étant la fin de semaine, le port de l'uniforme scolaire n'était plus obligatoire.

En jetant un dernier regard au miroir, il fut satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait plus le teint d'un cadavre. Il était encore un peu pâle certes, mais rien d'alarmant.

''_Avec un peu de chance ça passera inaperçu_.''

D'un pas silencieux, il sortit de la salle de bain, et fut surpris de voir que Severus et Lucius étaient déjà levés mais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la petite table de chevet et remarqua qu'il était presque l'heure de déjeuner.

''_Déjà? Ça m'a pris tant de temps pour m'en remettre? Pff pathétique_.''

Lucius fut le premier à s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? » Demanda-t-il, l'air abasourdi.

« Bonjour à toi aussi! Ca fait toujours plaisir un tel accueil! J'en suis tout ému! » Répondit Kitai, le ton taquin.

« Désolé. C'est seulement que d'habitude on ne te voit jamais avant le milieu du déjeuner! Alors je suis surpris, c'est tout. » Répondit Lucius.

« Ouais, on en était même venu à la conclusion que tu nous cachais peut-être une conquête. » Rajouta Severus sur un ton de sous-entendu.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous ne savez vraiment plus quoi inventer! Une conquête, pff n'importe quoi! »

Ses deux amis sourirent à l'air outré du jeune homme.

« Allez les gars! Arrêtez de délirer et dépêchez-vous qu'on puisse aller manger! » Les railla Kitai.

Quinze minutes plus tard les trois serpentards sortaient des cachots accompagnés de Narcissia qui les avait rejoints en cours de route.

---

Aussitôt la petite troupe arrivée aux portes ouvertes de la grande salle, Kitai dirigea son regard vers la table des griffondors espérant y voir sa sœur de cœur, mais il fut cependant stupéfait de ne pas l'y trouver.

« Sev, elle est où Lily-flower? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ledit Sev.

À peine s'eut-il retourné qu'un poids lui tomba sur le dos.

« Et bien je dirais qu'elle est sur ton dos » répondit Severus, faisant fit du surnom.

Kitai tourna un peu de la tête pour voir qu'effectivement Lily lui avait silencieusement sauté au cou.

« Hey Lily-jolie! » s'exclama Kitai

« Hey Kitty! » répondit Lily du tac-o-tac

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire au surnom plutôt ridicule.

« Kitty, sa veut dire 'Chaton' non? … Je ne suis pas sur d'apprécier le surnom. » Maugréa t'il, le corps parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût.

« Roh! 'Kitty' ça ressemble 'Kitai' et puis c'est mignon! » Plaida-t-elle, toujours pendue à son cou et lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

Le jeune homme se détendit légèrement. C'était Lily, sa sœur de cœur bien aimée, qui prononçait ces mots et non un vieux mégalomane fou ou un mangemort sadique et pervers. Et puis, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même appellation.

De la voix de son amie, c'était affectueux et doux à entendre en comparaison à _eux_ qui disaient cet autre mot comme une moquerie dégradante.

'' _Oh et puis pourquoi pas? Suffit de s'y habituer j'imagine. Moi aussi je lui donne des surnoms, elle peut bien m'en donner si ça lui fait plaisir! Ca ne me dérange pas du tout!_

…

…

_T'essaie de convaincre qui là?_

…

_C'est bien ce que je pensais. T'es mal parti mon vieux_!''

Kitai hocha légèrement la tête. Il jeta un regard aux yeux suppliants de Lily puis soupira.

« Très bien, je dois juste m'habituer à se surnom ridicule j'imagine, parce que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir l'abandonner. »

« Nan! »

« Et tu as l'intention d'arrêter de te suspendre à mon cou? »

« Nan! » Répondit-elle une fois de plus, le grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien dans ce cas! » S'exclama Kitai.

Il plaça ses mains derrière son dos de façon à soutenir Lily.

« Allons s'y. »

Et il entra dans la grande salle, supportant Lily sur son dos, suivi de ses copains serpentards qui ne se gênaient pas pour rire de la situation.

Kitai traversa tranquillement la grande salle, une Lily morte de rire sur le dos, et alla s'asseoir à la table des serpents.

« Aller maintenant tu descends! Aussi confortable que soit mon dos, tu vas en descendre et manger toute seule comme une grande! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je te nourrisse en plus de te transporter? »

« Mais kitty! »

Lily lui lança un regard suppliant, mille et une étoiles brillant dans ses yeux. Un nouveau frisson de dégoût parcourut le corps du jeune homme, cependant moins puissant que celui qui l'avait traversé quelques temps plus tôt. Kitai supposa qu'il s'habituait rapidement à entendre ce surnom débile de la bouche de son amie.

Severus, Narcissia et Lucius quant à eux éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils entendirent leur ami grogner de dépit. C'est alors que Kitai remarqua le silence anormal qui régnait dans la grande salle, il leva les yeux pour voir que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers eux.

« Ben quoi! Les serpentards aussi savent rigoler! » Clama-t-il d'une voix forte.

« La ferme pauvre con! Non seulement tu fous le bordel dans notre maison mais en plus tu nous fous la honte en te comportant comme un idiot avec cette sang de bourbe! » Cracha Zabinni, qui se trouvait à quelques places d'eux.

Kitai le regarda, le visage aussi neutre qu'à l'habitude.

« Tu veux que je te dise? De nous deux c'est toi le plus con. Et je fais honte à Serpentard? Mais mon pauvre vieux, si moi je suis une honte, toi t'es quoi dis-moi! Et puis si on a envie de s'amuser, on le fera! Pas besoin de ta permission! Tu n'es le chef de rien du tout! Ni de nos corps, ni de nos âmes. Tu n'es rien! » Cracha Kitai, que le mot 'sang de bourbe' avait toujours tendance à énerver.

Le silence à la table des verts et argents devint pesant, chacun guettant la réaction du prince des serpentards, réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Zabinni le regarda, le visage violacé de colère puis d'un geste qui se voulait imposant, il ordonna à ses deux gorilles de le suivre alors qu'il quittait la grande salle.

« Zut, je crois que je l'ai offensé. » Dit Kitai avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi remonté contre quelqu'un Kitty-chou! »

Kitai grogna à l'appellation de sa meilleure amie.

« Moi ce qui me surprends c'est qu'il ne t'ait pas frappé. » Dit Severus, qui regardait toujours la porte de la salle avec interrogation.

« J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas se faire battre une troisième fois publiquement. » Répliqua Lucius.

« Faudra que tu te méfies de lui, il va vouloir se venger. » Avertit Narcissia.

« Qu'il essaie, je suis mort de trouille rien que d'y penser! » Répondit-il, la voix suintante de sarcasme.

« Tu vas bien Kitty? Je te trouve étrange ce matin. »

« Ce n'est rien Lily-flower, ne t'inquiète pas…c'est seulement que…j'ai mal dormi. »

Kitai se tourna le temps de se servir à manger puis il se retourna vers Lily, qui était toujours accrochée à son cou. Par ce geste il manqua le regard curieux –quoique inquiet- que Severus posait sur lui.

« Tiens, t'es toujours là toi? »

« Ben vi! »

« Aller ouste! Descends de là! »

« Mais Kitty! »

« Pas de 'mais Kitty' qui tienne! Descends! »

« Roooh ça va, ça va. »

Et c'est en boudant royalement son meilleur ami qu'elle se détacha de son cou et s'assit à ses côtés. Lily se servit silencieusement à déjeuner alors que Kitai engageait une conversation animée avec Lucius et Narcissia. Au bout d'un moment Lily releva vivement la tête et c'est avec un sourire victorieux qu'elle s'exclama :

« J'ai trouvé! »

La petite troupe se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Euh... qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé exactement? » Demanda le bond.

« L'odeur de Kitai! Depuis tout à l'heure je me questionne là dessus, mais j'ai trouvé! »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi on parle d'un sujet aussi stupide que mon odeur? » Demanda le concerné avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Parce qu'elle est envoûtante! Tu sens… la forêt, le lilas mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'à ça se mélange une étrange impression de…liberté. »

« Euh…si tu le dis. »

« Je te jure! »

« Mais c'est stupide! Comment est-ce que je pourrais sentir 'la liberté'!? »

« Mais non ce n'est pas stupide! C'est la vérité vraie! »

Et cela engagea une dispute complètement futile -et surtout idiote- entre les deux amis, sous les regards moqueurs des trois autres serpentards.

---

C'était maintenant le milieu de l'après midi et les cinq comparses étaient installés à une table de la salle commune des verts et argents. Ils avaient eu droit à une foule de protestation de la part des serpentards qui ne voulait pas d'une griffondor dans leur salle, mais un seul regard noir du jeune homme aux yeux améthyste les convainquit de se la fermer.

Ils étaient assis tranquillement devant le feu, Severus et Lucius disputant une partie d'échec au score plutôt serré, Narcissia ayant emprunté le livre que Severus avait emprunté à Kitai, et quant à Lily, elle s'acharnait depuis plusieurs minutes sur son meilleur ami pour qu'il lui avoue quel serait son costume –et surtout s'il ne serait pas trop ridicule-.

Kitai se contentait de lever vers elle un regard narquois puis de rabaisser la tête vers une feuille sur laquelle il gribouillait depuis quelques minutes. Malgré les efforts acharnés de sa meilleure amie, elle ne put ni lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit, ni jeter un coup d'œil à son dessin.

Soudain Lily releva le regard vers une grosse horloge qui trônait dans un coin de la salle et s'exclama :

« Il est temps de se préparer! Allez, tous dans les dortoirs! »

Kitai releva la tête et observa l'horloge à son tour. Puis il regarda les autres et dit :

« Bon, voilà ce que je propose! Comme nous sommes plusieurs, Lily et moi nous nous changerons dans la salle de bain tandis que Lucius et Severus vous vous changerez dans notre dortoir, quant à toi Narcissia, j'imagine que tu préfères t'habiller dans ton dortoir vu que ton costume y est. »

Tous acquiescèrent et se levèrent aussitôt. Narcissia embrassa amoureusement Lucius avant de les quitter et de se diriger vers les dortoirs des filles.

En entrant dans le dortoir Kitai prit sa malle et la traîna avec facilité dans la salle de bain. Lily l'y rejoignit après un 'À plus tard les mecs!' claironné à l'intention des deux serpentards restants.

Lily, après avoir fermé la porte, se tourna vers Kitai avec un grand sourire.

« Je vais finalement savoir quel sera mon costume! »

« Tut tut tut! Tu devras attendre encore un peu! Ferme les yeux. Et ne les ouvre pas tant que je ne te l'aurai pas dis d'accord? »

« Ok! »

Lily ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment le moment où elle verrait enfin son costume.

Kitai se dirigea tranquillement vers le coin de la pièce où il avait posé sa malle. Il ouvrit un compartiment au hasard et commença à farfouiller bruyamment, de façon à ce que Lily croit qu'il cherchait son costume. Alors qu'il refermait bruyamment sa malle, il fit apparaître ce qui serait le déguisement de Lily, réplique exacte de ce qu'il avait imaginé quelques minutes plus tôt en gribouillant.

Kitai prit deux morceaux de vêtements et alla devant Lily.

« Lily-flower, je vais te lancer un sort qui échangera la tenue que tu portes avec celle que je t'ai préparée d'accord? »

Lily acquiesça et il lança le sort voulu. La tenue de Lily laissa place à un petit short très court et un petit haut qui se terminait à quelques centimètres au-dessous de sa poitrine. Les deux morceaux de vêtements de couleur cuivre-orangé la collaient telle une seconde peau.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés retourna près de sa malle afin de prendre le dernier vêtement qui constituerait l'habillement de sa meilleure amie. Il revint rapidement et lui enfila une robe courte semi-transparente sans manches aux teintes cuivrées légèrement plus pâle que ses vêtements du dessous.

Kitai fit apparaître un petit tabouret derrière Lily et la guida vers celui-ci.

« Assis-toi s'il-te plait. »

Elle mit sa main derrière elle afin de repérer le siège et lorsqu'elle l'eut atteint, elle s'y assit tranquillement.

Kitai se mit à genoux devant elle et lui retira ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes. Puis il lui remit ses chaussures auxquelles il avait préalablement jeté un sort d'invisibilité, de façon à ce que Lily semble marcher pied-nus.

Il appuya ensuite sa baguette sur la jambe droite de Lily et un tatouage s'y dessina lentement. Telle les lignes de la carte de maraudeurs, les traits se dévoilaient petit à petit, formant finalement une fine liane argentée qui grimpait gracieusement de la cheville jusqu'au genou alors qu'une autre apparaissait autour de l'avant bras droit. Ces lianes étaient le symbole des fées -Kitai le savait pour l'avoir arboré fièrement durant un court moment-. Une lueur satisfaite passa furtivement dans son regard améthyste. Peu à peu, sa meilleure amie prenait l'allure qu'il souhaitait lui donner pour le bal.

Avec un nouveau sort il fit pousser les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille de quelques centimètres et les boucla joliment en cascade, puis il fit apparaître une couronne de fleurs argentées qu'il déposa doucement sur la tête de Lily, il mit également une légère teinte d'argent sur ses paupières.

« Une dernière retouche et ce sera fini! Lève-toi et garde bien les yeux fermés. » Dit-il.

« Roooh dépêche-toi! J'ai hâte de voir! »

« Il me semblait que tu croyais que je te ferais porter un costume ridicule? »

« Tu n'oserais pas!…si? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Si?...Kitai? Kitty-chéri? Tu n'oserais pas…tu, tu n'oserais pas me ridiculiser! Moi, ta meilleure amie, ta sœur de cœur, le soleil de tes jours, l'étoile de tes nuits! Tu n'oserais pas?…n'est ce pas? »

Alors que Lily commençait à angoisser sous le regard moqueur de Kitai, ce dernier ajouta la touche finale au déguisement de sa meilleure amie.

Il fit apparaître un feutre et, sur chaque omoplate, il dessina la rune 'Illusion' puis il modifia quelques traits afin de lui rajouter la signification voulue. Une fois satisfait de ses runes, il laissa un peu de son emprunte magique sur chacune d'elles afin qu'elles s'activent dès que son amie ouvrirait les yeux.

« N'ouvre pas les yeux Lily-jolie! Je me déguise et je te laisse voir. Interdiction d'ouvrir les yeux »

« Rooh ça va! Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais mater non plus! »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. C'est plutôt que si tu ouvres les yeux, tu te verras. Le fait que tu sois face à un miroir et que tu meurs d'envie de voir ton costume depuis hier ne me rassure pas. »

'' _Moua ha ha! Ce que je suis sadique_! ''

Après un regard vers sa sœur de cœur qui commençait à gigoter d'impatience, il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa malle. Il ouvrit la neuvième serrure, celle contenant toutes ses armes, et il en sortit un grand arc et un carreau de flèches, puis il la referma et ouvrit le sixième compartiment, qui était celui contenant les habits des autres espèces. Kitai fouilla quelques secondes dans la malle avant de trouver ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il sortit de sa malle un pantalon et une chemise qu'il revêtit d'un coup de baguette.(1) Le pantalon et la chemise étaient tous deux assez près du corps de façon à ne pas gêner les mouvements du porteur. Ils étaient d'une teinte vacillant entre le noir et le vert forêt, dépendamment des reflets de lumière les caressant. Kitai chercha à nouveau dans sa malle avant d'en sortir une longue corde noire qu'il noua autour de sa taille.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il transforma ses chaussures en mocassins de cuir mince qui lui collaient aux pieds tels une seconde peau protectrice. Cela avait pour but de facilité les déplacements des elfes rôdeurs chargés de parcourir les forêts.

Puis, en touche finale de son costume, il laissa quelques gènes elfiques prendre le dessus. Ses oreilles devinrent un peu plus pointues qu'elles l'étaient déjà et il laissa ses cheveux pousser jusqu'au-dessous de ses épaules puis, il arrêta la transformation et attacha ses cheveux en catogan à l'aide d'une fine lanière de cuir, seule son unique mèche noire s'en échappait et reposait doucement sur le coté de sa tête.

Il prit son arc et son carreau de flèche et les mit en bandoulière dans son dos, puis satisfait du résultat, il retourna auprès de sa meilleure amie qui avait commencé à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, signe de son impatience.

« J'ai fini! Tu es prête à voir ton costume? »

« Ouiiiiii! »

« Et bien vas-y, ouvre les yeux. »

Au moment même où son regard croisa son reflet, Kitai vit les deux runes briller doucement sur ses épaules, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, deux grandes ailes de papillon aux infinis reflets de toutes les couleurs se matérialisèrent dans son dos. Lily laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en reculant d'un pas.

Lily regarda son reflet, les yeux écarquillés, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

« Oh Merlin! » Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

« Tu peux m'appeler Kitai. »Répondit son presque frère avec espièglerie.

Entendre son ami parler sembla la ramener à la réalité,

« Co…comment! C'est… Wow! Kitai c'est…sublime! »

Lily tendit une main au dessus de son épaule, tentant de toucher l'une des magnifiques ailes qui s'étendait dans son dos. Cependant sa main ne rencontra que du vide, passant au travers des ailes.

« Qu'est-ce que! » s'exclama t'elle, surprise.

« Ce n'est pas un morceau de costume Lily, c'est une illusion! »

Lily le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« T'arrives à faire un truc pareil! » L'incrédulité transperçait dans sa voix.

« Bien sûr, je suis génial après tout! »

'' _Ou comment se sauver d'une question embêtante en répondant stupidement''_

Lily lui fit un sourire radieux, un de ses merveilleux sourires dont Kitai se plaisait à graver dans sa mémoire, espérant avoir le temps de les dessiner un peu plus tard. Et en ce moment, il mourrait d'envie de dessiner ce qu'il voyait. Lily était souriante et radieuse dans son magnifique costume de fée. Elle avait l'air tout droit sortie d'un conte.

Lily, après s'être admirée un peu dans le miroir en se tournant et se retournant sous tous les angles, détailla Kitai des pieds à la tête, son sourire joyeux toujours scotché aux lèvres.

« Tu es superbe Kitty! Les oreilles effilées ça te va très bien. »

Son sourire devint moqueur alors qu'elle lui pinçait les joues, à la façon d'une vielle tante.

« Et puis t'es trop choupi avec les cheveux longs! »

Kitai râla pour la forme puis lui prit la main, la faisant habilement tournoyer jusque devant lui. Il s'inclina, porta la main à ses lèvres et la baisa, puis il se redressa et offrit son bras à la fée l'accompagnant.

« Gente Fée, me feriez-vous l'honneur? »

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire et s'accrocha au bras que son meilleur ami lui tendait.

« L'honneur est partagé, jeune elfe, je le crois fermement. »

---

La tête que tiraient les personnes présentes dans la salle commune des Serpentards valait, aux yeux de Kitai, tous les gallions du monde.

En sortant du dortoir –où Severus et Lucius n'étaient plus depuis un moment- Kitai s'était assuré que sa sœur de cœur soit la première à être vue. Il voulait être certain que tous ces crétins bourrés de préjugés la remarquent, la voient, elle et son sourire lumineux.

Et il était grandement satisfait des réactions provoquées. Des yeux écarquillés, des exclamations de surprise, -et la réaction qui le faisait le plus marrer : - des mecs en train de baver allègrement devant sa meilleure amie ou d'autres –ceux-là, Kitai devait se retenir de les éventrer et de décorer joyeusement les murs avec leurs entrailles- la reluquaient perversement.

Severus sembla s'en remettre le premier car il la siffla, provoquant par la même occasion un rougissement de la part de son amie.

« Tu es magnifique Lily! Ce costume est sublime, Kitai tu fais des miracles! »

Les deux nouveaux venus détaillèrent Severus. Le costume que Kitai lui avait proposé –puis presque obligé à acheter- lui allait à ravir.

Au magasin de vêtements, la veille, Severus lui avait proposé un costume de vampire, espérant faire simple, sobre et surtout discret. Mais cela avait été sans compter les connaissances de son ami quant aux goûts vestimentaire originaux de ces buveurs de sang.

C'est ainsi que Severus se retrouva affublé d'un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, de plusieurs chaînes pendant à sa taille et d'une chemise sans manches noir-transparente couverte par un veston de cuir aussi noir que son pantalon. Pour couronner le tout, il portait de hautes bottes en écailles de dragon et une légère touche d'eye-liner noir, ses soyeux cheveux noirs mi-longs lui tombant légèrement devant les yeux, lui donnant un petit air mystérieux.

Un sort simple qu'il avait dû se jeter quelques minutes plus tôt avait fait allonger ses canines de quelques millimètres, les rendant visibles et lui conférant le charme indéniable des vampires.

Kitai avait dû déployer compliments et anecdotes –disant par exemple qu'il avait croisé un vampire une fois et que celui-ci était habillé de cette façon- paroles qui ne lui avaient valu qu'un regard septique mais qui avaient finalement convaincu son ami d'acheter cette tenue.

Ayant fini de détailler Severus, Lily le siffla à son tour.

« Ben dis donc Severus! Je ne te savais pas aussi bien foutu! » lança-t-elle joyeusement.

« LILY! » s'étrangla Severus.

« Ben quoi!? Je ne fais que constater un fait! » Se défendit elle.

L'elfe rôdeur et la fée se tournèrent ensuite vers le couple du groupe pour les détailler à leur tour.

Lucius et Narcissia attiraient également beaucoup de regards avec leur couple de roi et reine de l'ancienne Égypte.

Lucius était vêtu d'un long pagne égyptien de lin blanc parcouru de motifs couleur or. Son torse ainsi que toutes parcelles visibles de son corps avaient subi un sort de bronzage, lui donnant un joli teint cuivré. Des sandales simples aux pieds et une couronne dorée représentant un serpent dressé, prêt à mordre, perfectionnaient son costume. Il avait embelli son regard en noircissant le contour de ses yeux à la façon des nobles de l'Égypte ancienne.

Narcissia était resplendissante dans sa longue robe faite du même tissu que le costume de son amoureux. De jolies sandales discrètes étaient à ses pieds et sa tête était couverte d'une couronne où un serpent, plus petit que celui sur la couronne de son compagnon, semblait se reposer. Une coiffure compliquée et un joli maquillage coloré enjolivaient son visage.

Ils étaient magnifiques et Kitai le leur dit.

« On le sait! » Se contentèrent-ils de répondre, dans un parfait synchronisme.

« Bon, fini de reluquer, on y va! » s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fée.

---

Leur entrée dans la grande salle -décorée des citrouilles de Hagrid, devenues étonnamment grosses-, ne se fit pas sans être remarquée. Il fallait avouer qu'ils formaient le groupe le plus étrange de poudlard. Une griffondor, née de moldus de surcroît, avec quatre serpentards, dont la cible préférée des Maraudeurs, le couple phare de Poudlard -ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années- et un nouveau venu aux comportements franchement opposés d'un moment à un autre –une rumeur circulait qu'il était schizophrène- .

Mais ce qui attirait surtout l'attention était le costume de fée et celle qui le portait. Lily était sublime avec ses habits qui lui conféraient un air de légèreté dont ses deux grandes et magnifiques ailes ne faisant que renforcer l'impression.

Kitai jeta un regard moqueur à James qui semblait hypnotisé par sa meilleure amie et il inclina la tête vers Remus -qui le regardait- pour le saluer. Les maraudeurs avaient opté pour un grand classique en se déguisant à la manière des mousquetaires. Ils formaient un intéressant quatuor.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il regarda les élèves arriver dans la grande salle puis, lorsqu'il jugea que tout le monde était arrivé, Dumbledore se leva, faisant taire toutes les personnes présentes.

Il se lança dans un grand discours grandiloquent sur l'importance de s'amuser et autres phrases au marshmallow fondu. Kitai se désintéressa bien vite des paroles du vieil homme déguisé en pêcheur, canne à pêche, chapeau moustiquaire, chemise carottée et ciré jaune comprit.

''_Probablement prêtés par un ami tout aussi taré que lui.''_

Il se concentra à la place sur la présence qui semblait vouloir pénétrer son esprit. Son regard se dirigea vers le dossier de la grande chaise du directeur où Fumseck l'observait avec, il lui semblait, de l'amusement dans les yeux. Rassuré quant à la tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit il laissa le phénix y entrer.

$ Elfe rôdeur ? Intéressant ! $

'' Oui, je trouve aussi. ''

Il lui sembla entendre un rire mélodieux dans son esprit.

$ Tu seras sûrement ravi d'entendre que je suis allé voir tous les être magiques qui t'ont entraînés ou qui t'ont accueillis. Et que je leur ai redonnés des souvenirs des moments qu'ils ont passés avec toi. Tu en reverras sans doute quelques uns bientôt ! Ils s'ennuient tous de leur petit hybride chéri! $

Kitai sursauta.

'' _Tu as fais ça ! Mais comment_ ! ''

$ Oh, rien de bien compliqué! Quelques voyages temporels, une petite collecte de souvenirs par-ci par-là et un peu des tiens! Du coup tous les êtres magiques qui t'aiment ont les souvenir des moments qu'ils ont passés en ta compagnie et ils ont tous très hâte de te revoir! $

'' _T.Tu rigoles_? ''

$ Pas du tout! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux! Pour une fois que ça m'arrive profite en. $

'' _Fumseck! Tu es génial_!''

Le phénix eut la joie d'entendre un rire clair et joyeux résonner dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

$ Oui je sais, je sais, je suis génial! Beau! Fabuleux! Incomparable! Puissant! Distingué! Sublime! Gracieux! Remarquable! Sympathique! Prodigieux! Merveilleux! Fantastique! Gentil! Mirifique! Inimitable! Irremplaçable! Extraordinaire! Utile! Divin! Je suis unique quoi! $

'' _Bon ça va? Tu as fini de te lancer des fleurs? Et la modestie tu connais_? ''

$ Modestie? Qu'est-ce que c'est? $

Et sur ces pensées pleines de mauvaise foi, le phénix se retira de l'esprit de son ami -qui remonta aussitôt ses barrières mentales- et s'envola, parcourant, à la grande joie de Lily, toute la grande salle, se faisant admirer au passage par les étudiants. Le phénix, en passant devant son ancien apprenti, sembla lui tirer la langue.

« Euh Kitai? Est-ce que le phénix de Dumbledore vient juste de te faire_ une grimace_? » Demanda une Lily incrédule qui n'avait pas quitté le phénix des yeux une seule seconde.

« Bien sûr que non Lily! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là! » Répondit-il.

« Tu as raison, ce que je viens de dire est idiot. » Elle rit légèrement d'elle même et continua.

« N'empêche que je suis trop contente d'avoir vu un phénix! Il est incroyablement beau! »

''_Une chance qu'il n'entend pas ça! Ça serait trop bon pour son orgueil._''

Dumbledore termina son discours et annonça joyeusement que le bal pouvait commencer. Les _Weird Brothers,_ le groupe sorcier de l'heure, engagé pour la soirée, enchaîna immédiatement avec un chanson au rythme endiablé.

Lily, excitée comme une puce, agrippa le bras de Kitai et traîna l'elfe rôdeur sur la piste de danse où ils commencèrent à danser.

'' _Heureusement qu'on m'a appris à danser parce que sinon je donnerais pas chère ma réputation !… euh…j'ai pas de réputation._ ''

Ils se déhanchèrent au rythme endiablé de la chanson, bien vite rejoint par Severus que sa cavalière avait traîné sur la piste de danse et semblait un peu trop le coller au goût de ce dernier. Narcissia et Lucius les rejoignirent rapidement, ayant bien envie de s'amuser eux aussi.

Tout cela sous les regards dégoûtés de la plupart des serpentards qui considéraient ces laisser-aller comme indignes de Serpentard. Regards auxquels Kitai répondait par un clin d'œil provocant.

---

Quelques chansons du même style étaient ainsi passées et maintenant le groupe prenait une pause bien méritée pendant que les élèves s'asseyaient par petits groupes autour des tables qui étaient apparues sur un coup de baguette du directeur.

« Alors…euh c'est quoi ton prénom déjà ? » demanda Kitai à celle qui accompagnait Severus, l'air de s'en désintéresser royalement.

« Tania ! On m'a nommée ainsi en l'honneur de mon arrière-grand-mère, Tania Lapointe, qui a inventée l'arroseur de plante aquatique ! Elle était tellement brillante ! »

Les autres la regardèrent blasés. Le pire était que ses yeux brillant d'admiration prouvaient qu'elle semblait réellement la trouver intelligente. Kitai se pencha à l'oreille de Lily et lui murmura :

« Je te parie qu'elle se fait larguer d'ici cinq minutes. »

« Hum, je vais être généreuse. Je lui en donne au moins vingt. » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Et ils retournèrent à leur contemplation du stupide spécimen qui semblait vouloir s'incruster à leur table malgré les regards noirs du reste du petit groupe.

'' _3…2…1…maintenant_ !''

Kitai, qui s'apprêtait à s'amuser comme un fou, dédaigna son repas et fit apparaître un sachet de pop-corn en se calant confortablement dans sa chaise, profitant du futur spectacle.

Severus se leva brusquement et toisa sa bientôt ex-cavalière avec l'un de ses regards les plus froids.

« Fous le camp ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Qu. quoi ? » Bégaya-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts d'incompréhension.

« Tu me fais royalement chier ! Alors si tu tiens à ton joli minois, tu te lèves immédiatement et tu me fous la paix ! » cracha-t-il

Elle se leva furieuse.

« Tu es en train de me laisser ? Je ne suis pas une fille qu'on laisse ! »

Elle avait l'air outrée, scandalisée…et particulièrement stupide.

« Il faut une première fois à tout ! Et bien moi, non seulement je te laisse mais je te jette carrément ! Allez dégage, tu me fais perdre mon temps ! »

Le ton polaire de Severus dut la convaincre définitivement car elle se sauva rapidement, sous les applaudissements joyeux de Kitai.

Ce dernier se fit d'ailleurs enfin remarquer de ses camarades qui le regardèrent étrangement.

« Kitai qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Demanda Narcissia.

« Je ne faisais qu'admirer le spectacle ! Magnifique Sev' ! Du grand cinéma !…Vous en voulez ? » demanda-t-il aux autres en tendant son sachet de pop-corn.

Ils lui jetèrent un drôle de regard alors qu'ils refusaient poliment l'offre, retournant à leur assiette.

« Tu as un drôle de sens de l'amusement tu sais ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Oui je sais, on me le disait souvent. » répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Un léger malaise s'installa. Kitai donnait toujours une drôle d'impression lorsqu'il laissait échapper une allusion à son passé mystérieux.

« Bon ! On va danser ! » S'exclama le jeune elfe rôdeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte du malaise provoqué.

Il tendit la main à Lily qui refusa poliment.

« Désolée mais je ne sais pas du tout danser sur ce genre de musique. »

Kitai hocha la tête. La musique aux effluves latines qui jouait possédait le coté sensuel et langoureux des pays chauds que Lily ne semblait guère apprécier.

Il regarda Narcissia qui essayait de convaincre Lucius d'aller danser, en vain. Elle lui racontait avoir toujours voulu danser sur ce genre de musique mais l'influence serpentardesque l'en avait toujours empêchée, ce à quoi il répondit que danser sur ce genre de musique tuerait son orgueil à jamais. Kitai se planta devant elle et s'inclina poliment.

« Ma reine, puis-je requérir votre présence ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

Narcissia jeta un regard interrogateur vers son amoureux qui lui sourit.

« Aller mon cœur, amuse toi ! » Répondit Lucius.

Elle lui adressa un sourire joyeux avant de prendre la main de son ami.

« Allez jeune elfe ! Allons danser ! Votre reine en meurt d'envie ! » répondit-elle d'un ton pompeux.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse où ils se mirent à danser, suivant le rythme suave de la musique qui résonnait dans la grande salle. Bien vite les autres élèves libérèrent un petit cercle où l'elfe et la reine avaient toute l'attention.

Leur danse était sensuelle et envoûtante, hypnotisant ceux qui la regardaient, amusant les deux seuls qui la dansaient. Ils semblaient flirter, sans pour autant se toucher, se frôlant à peine sans pour autant s'éloigner de plus de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Lucius les regardait, souriant légèrement à la joie que dégageait sa bien-aimée de pouvoir danser librement. Aucunement jaloux de la proximité entre son amoureuse et son ami. Ils donnaient l'impression de flirter effrontément et quiconque aurait pu les croire ensemble mais Lucius avait toute confiance en son aimée. Il savait également que jamais le jeune homme aux yeux d'améthyste n'en tomberait amoureux.

Il vit d'ailleurs son ami lui faire signe de prendre la relève alors qu'un slow s'enchaînait.

Lucius retrouva donc avec joie Narcissia tandis que Kitai retournait auprès de Lily pour l'inviter à danser de nouveau.

Le slow, qui était jusqu'à présent lent et doux, devint un peu plus rythmé. Kitai profita de l'occasion pour s'amuser. Il fit tournoyer Lily autour de lui avant de l'échanger habilement contre une serdaigle à sa droite. Lily se retrouva donc à danser avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue.

Kitai continua son petit manège, échangeant les couples par-ci par-là, formant des duos plutôt incongrus ou alors des couples qu'il savait qu'ils finiraient un jour ensemble. Échangeant une fille contre une autre de-ci, un garçon contre un autre de-là. Parfois il changeait la même personne de place plusieurs fois.

Il s'amusa ainsi jusqu'à se retrouver en train de danser dans les bras de Sirius qui trouvait tous ces changement très amusants.

« Dis moi, à part être vraiment marrant et former quelques duos ridicules – dont nous !-, quel est le but de ce foutoir ? » demanda Sirius riant fortement alors que Kitai se prenait au jeu et tournoyait dans ses bras.

« Ça !. »

Du menton, il désigna un couple un peu plus à leur gauche. Là, se regardant en chiens de faïences, mais se prêtant au jeu tout de même, dansaient Lily et James. Éloignés l'un de l'autre, dansant de manière un peu coincée, mais dansant ensemble tout de même.

« Tu as vraiment l'intention de réunir ces deux là ? C'est pas gagné mon vieux ! »

« Je sais mais je n'échouerai pas ! Ce sera long mais ça sera une réussite ! »

Son ton convaincu surprit le jeune mousquetaire. La conviction brillait dans ses yeux à la couleur si envoûtante.

« Mais tu ne connais pas James. Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il rendrait ta précieuse Lily heureuse ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué par la certitude de jeune homme.

« Certaines choses ne mentent pas. Demande à Remus, il le voit aussi, j'en suis certain. »

Après un clin d'œil mystérieux, il quitta les bras de Sirius pour récupérer Lily qui passait près de lui.

À peine eut-il touché la main de son amie que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas, provoquant un silence immédiat, qui se transforma rapidement en hurlement hystérique lorsque qu'une dizaine de formes humaines encagoulées entrèrent dans la salle, une quinzaine de harpies aux couleurs sombres volant au dessus d'eux.

L'un des mangemorts attrapa une jeune fille qui avait trébuché et n'avait donc pas pu aller avec les autres au fond de la salle, là ou les professeurs commençaient à lancer des sorts de protections, des boucliers et des charmes défensifs.

Kitai s'était fait embarqué par la foule et s'était retrouvé, bien malgré lui, au milieu d'élèves hystériques. Il vit avec horreur la petite fille se faire attraper par un mangemort et Dumbledore faire son possible pour la récupérer. Cependant, ses sorts n'atteignaient pas le puissant mangemort qui avait élevé, autour de lui et de la fillette, un bouclier de protection avant de placer sa baguette sur la gorge de la jeune fille. Le mangemort commença à négocier avec le vieux directeur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire enrager le jeune homme. On ne s'attaquait pas à un enfant ! D'un pas rapide, il sortit de la protection offerte par les professeurs et attrapa son arc dans son dos.

Il décocha une flèche qui passa si près de la tête du mangemort que du sang coula de sa joue, là où la flèche l'avait égratigné. L'homme se tourna vers la provenance de cette flèche et aperçut, à sa grande stupeur, qu'il s'agissait d'un étrange adolescent.

« Ce n'était qu'un avertissement ! Si tu ne lâches pas la fille, je te jure que la prochaine tu vas la sentir ! » Dit le jeune homme d'une voix froide et puissante.

Le mangemort éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Tu n'oserais pas tuer quelqu'un ! »

'' _Pas devant autant de yeux innocents en effet_. ''

Il décida de jouer le jeu du jeune adolescent qui ne connaissait rien de la mort, du meurtre etc., etc.

« Non c'est vrai »

Son ton piteux dut être convainquant car le mangemort ricana. Kitai abaissa son arc de quelques centimètres.

« Mais je n'hésiterai pas à te castrer ! Tu ne voudrais pas que j'en vienne à ça non ? »

Le mangemort blanchit atrocement, mais il ne lâcha pas la jeune fille qui avait commencé à pleurer doucement, la baguette de l'homme toujours appuyée contre sa gorge.

Kitai haussa un sourcil devant la lenteur d'esprit de l'homme. Peut-être ne l'en croyait-t-il pas capable? Il tendit la corde à son maximum.

« Et je crois qu'il vous serait utile, à toi et ton bagage génétique, de savoir que je ne rate _jamais_ ma cible. »

Le mangemort lâcha aussitôt la jeune fille qui courut se réfugier derrière les barrières protectrices.

« Gentil toutou. » Laissa échapper Kitai, moqueur.

« TUEZ-LE! » Ordonna le mangemort aux harpies, rouge de fureur de s'être fait avoir par un adolescent.

Alors que les autres essayaient de le convaincre de retourner en sécurité, la seule pensée de Kitai fut :

'' _Ah ! Merlin merci ! De l'action, ça me manquait_ !''

D'un bon agile, il évita deux harpies qui lui fonçaient dessus. Il décocha quatre flèches d'un coup qui se logèrent dans les ailes des deux créatures qui s'effondrèrent lourdement au sol. Cinq autres harpies connurent le même sort que leurs semblables.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux professeurs qui combattaient les mangemorts et, rassuré, il retourna à son propre combat.

D'une nouvelle salve de flèches, il mit hors combat quatre harpies. Soudain, sans savoir comment, il se retrouva propulsé dans les airs et atterrit brutalement contre le mur de pierre, quelques mètres plus loin, dans un grand fracas.

Les élèves se turent, regardant avec appréhension le jeune homme glisser le long du mur en laissant une longue traînée sanglante dans son sillon. On entendit quelques exclamations de peur et Lily se mit à sangloter, essayant désespérément de se dégager des bras de Severus pour aller rejoindre son frère de cœur.

Kitai glissa rapidement jusqu'à terre où il retomba sur ses pieds. Le jeune elfe lança un regard surpris au mur ensanglanté derrière lui.

''_L'impact était si puissant ? Je crois que je ne ressens plus vraiment la douleur à cause des mois de torture intensif.._._au vue de la quantité de sang cela doit être tant mieux.''_

Son ouïe affûtée capta les sanglots de son amie et il releva la tête, ses yeux brillants de rage, ses traits déformés par la fureur, faisant reculer les mangemorts devant lui.

« Misérables insectes ! » gronda-t-il la voix vibrant d'une promesse mortelle, tandis que les mangemorts tremblaient à cause des vagues de puissance que dégageait Kitai.

Tout ce qui était en verre dans la pièce explosa. Il ne voulait pas faire savoir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs mais effrayer des mangemorts était son jeu favori alors il ne s'en priva pas.

« On perd l'avantage ! ON SE REPLIT ! » Cria un mangemort, remarquant que plusieurs de ses alliés étaient à terre.

Et aussitôt les hommes encagoulés lancèrent un flacon contenant une potion à leurs pieds ou dans les airs et tous disparurent dans des petits nuages de fumées. Tous sauf les harpies immobilisées à cause des flèches enfoncées dans leurs ailes et le mangemort sur lequel Kitai avait tiré, sur qui, étrangement, la potion n'avait pas eu d'effet.

Kitai s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et commença à tâter son épaule droite. Il comprit pourquoi il avait décollé du sol si rapidement. Les empruntes de magie sur son corps lui indiquèrent qu'il avait reçu deux 'Expelliarmus' combinés à un sort de dislocation qu'il avait reçu à l'épaule, comme le prouvait son bras droit qui reposait le long de son corps, inerte.

Après avoir détecté le problème, il posa sa main sur le devant de son épaule et appuya fortement en un coup sec. Un craquement sinistre résonna dans le silence de la grande salle lorsque son épaule se remboîta correctement.

Lily et Narcissia, les yeux larmoyants, furent les premières à ses côtés. Elles le serrèrent fort dans leurs bras, le traitant de tous les noms qui pouvaient leur passer par la tête pour leur avoir fait une telle peur.

Elles voulurent l'amener chez l'infirmière mais il refusa catégoriquement, disant qu'il préférait affronter un dragon à mains nues plutôt que de mettre les pieds dans une infirmerie. Elles insistèrent mais arrêtèrent bien vite devant l'air décidé de leur ami.

Finalement leur petite troupe décida de s'éloigner de la cohue qui régnait dans la grande salle et allèrent se réfugier dans la salle étoilée que Lily avait montré à son ami le premier jour.

Avant de sortir de la grande salle, Kitai jeta un regard derrière lui, observant les professeurs qui étaient en train d'attacher les harpies et le mangemort alors que Dumbledore retirait une flèche de l'aile d'une des créatures, regardant avec un étonnement non dissimulé la multitude de runes antiques gravées le long de celle-ci.

**À Suivre… **

**RÈGLE D'OR! VOUS AVEZ LU VOUS LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW!!!**

Pour tout ceux qui ont laissé une review à laquelle je n'ai pu répondre faute du manque d'adresse je vous dis merci de continuer à me reviewer!.


	9. 8:Gaffe et conséquence

/Titre : Dernier espoir

Auteur : Tchaye (mouaaaaaaaa! Bah quoi? Je m'assume!)

Disclamer : vous connaissez le refrain! Ils ne sont pas à moi! Par contre le look et une partie du passé de Kitai sont ma propriété! ( Et j'ai planqué un chien de garde enragé devant les faits que j'ai moi-même inventés alors faîtes gaffe!)

Résumé: Alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, Harry décide d'aller dans le passé pour tout changer. Il retourne donc au temps des maraudeurs alors que Voldemort n'est pas encore au summum de sa puissance.

« Blablabla » : parole

'' _Blablabla''_ : pensé de Harry

_« blablabla » parole d'un souvenir, d'un rêve_

_$ ... $ : Lien télépathique_

Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué depuis le temps mais je suis québécoise et donc, pour les repas j'écris :

Déjeuner pour Petit-déjeuner

Dîner pour déjeuner

Souper pour dîner.

…

…

Chapitre 8 :Gaffe et conséquence 

« NNNAAAOOONNN! ZE VEUX PAAAAAS! »

Tel fut le cri qui se répercuta en écho dans la salle étoilée. Kitai était assis en tailleur au milieu de celle-ci, entouré de ses quatre amis qui essayaient de le convaincre d'aller à l'infirmerie.

« TU ES EN SANG ALORS N'ESSAIE SURTOUT PAS DE ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU N'AS RIEN! » Hurla sa meilleure amie, hystérique, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses jolies amandes émeraude.

Kitai laissa glisser un regard indifférent sur son chandail devenu rouge carmin, provoquant un sanglot étouffé de sa précieuse fleur de Lys et une interrogation muette dans les yeux de Severus. ' Si quelque chose d'aussi douloureux l'indiffère, qu'est-ce qui a pu autant l'ébranler ce matin?' Pensa-t-il.

« Lily, jolie-Lys, regarde moi. Regarde-moi ! » Dit-il doucement, relevant tendrement le menton de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

« Ça ne me fait pas mal! Je t'assure ! » Continua-t-il une fois que ses yeux eurent croisé ceux de sa meilleure amie.

'' _C'était guéri après quelques secondes à peine…mais je ne crois pas pouvoir lui dire ça! Bon ok rassurons-la!_''

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers lui-même en énonçant un sort de guérison d'une voix claire et d'un autre sort il échangea son costume d'halloween contre une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que la moindre trace de sang ne fasse son apparition, au grand soulagement des autres qui se calmèrent peu à peu et s'assirent avec leur ami. Kitai essuya doucement les larmes de son amie alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui.

« Désolée Kitty, c'est juste que, j'ai eu tellement peur! » Elle lui sourit piteusement avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Ne nous fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille! » Enchaîna Lucius.

« J'essaierai… mais je ne peux rien garantir! » lança-t-il d'un ton amusé.

'' _Non mais! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'attire les ennuis! A moins que ce ne soit les ennuis qui m'attirent?_

……

_Dans tous les cas, j'ai perdu mon pari! Dire qu'avec une journée de plus sans attirer l'attention et ils l'auraient eu leurs feux d'artifices! (1)_ ''

Il tritura son unique mèche de cheveux noirs d'un air embêté.

''_J'espère que Dumbledore ne s'est pas mis dans la tête de me faire avouer quoi que ce soit_!''

---

Dans une toute autre pièce du château, quatre mousquetaires étaient assis autour d'un tas de parchemins éparpillés par terre, et s'apprêtaient à tenir une réunion de la plus haute importance.

« On a même pas pu faire notre super blague d'halloween! » s'écria aussitôt Peter, découragé.

« Ouais et bien pour une fois ce n'est pas le sujet de notre réunion Peter! » déclara James en enlevant son grand chapeau muni d'une longue plume.

« Une réunion sur autre chose qu'un mauvais coup! » s'exclama Peter, surpris.

« Et oui, comme quoi tout est possible! » rétorqua Remus.

Sirius donna quelques coups de baguette sur le sol.

« Je déclare ouverte la toute première séance de 'Démasquons l'inconnu !' » Dit joyeusement l'animagus chien.

« 'Démasquons l'inconnu !' ? » répéta James.

« Ben quoi ? Tu as trouvé mieux peut-être ? »

« Euh… non. » admit James

« Bien! Donc, comme je le disais : Démasquons l'inconnu ! »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda Peter.

« NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINI DE M'INTEROMPRE ! » s'écria Sirius.

Alors que les deux autres allaient protester, Remus leur plaqua une main sur la bouche et fit un sourire d'excuse vers son ami.

« Merci Remus! Alors, 'Démasquons l'inconnu' est le nom que _j'ai_ donné à _nos_ futures tentatives pour découvrir les secrets que cache le nouveau! »

---

Malheureusement pour Kitai, le lundi matin vint contredire ses espérances d'une non-rencontre avec le directeur.

Ils étaient tous assis à la table des serpentards -provisoirement squattée par la griffondor- lorsque le professeur Mcgonagal s'arrêta devant le petit groupe. Elle jeta un bref regard à l'élève de sa maison avant de dire au jeune homme aux cheveux argent de son habituel ton sévère :

« Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau après le repas de ce soir. »

Après un acquiescement rapide de la part de l'élève, elle s'en retourna vers la table des professeurs.

''_Merde!_''

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, tu crois ? » demanda Severus.

« Hum... voyons voir, après mon petit combat d'hier, qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait savoir d'après toi ? » demanda ironiquement le jeune homme.

Severus ricana, ne se laissant pas le moins du monde démonter par le ton de son ami.

« Oh, j'en sais rien. Avec ce type ça peut être quelque chose de pertinent comme ton talent inhabituel au tir à l'arc ou tes méthodes de guérison un peu barbares –et ne proteste pas, tu t'es remboîté l'épaule ! - comme ça pourrait être un truc complètement hors sujet comme tes goûts rattachés aux sucreries ou ton groupe sanguin ! » Récita-t-il.

Kitai s'étouffa avec son eau suite aux deux derniers mots, il toussa légèrement et fit un signe de main vers ses amis, comme pour dire 'tout va bien'. Il reprit calmement son déjeuner alors que Lily engageait la conversation avec les autres.

« Ils en ont fait quoi vous croyez des mangemorts restés en arrière? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai entendu dire que les profs avaient contacté les aurors dès que l'on a tous rejoint nos dortoirs. » Répondit Lucius.

Kitai jeta un regard aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes près du plafond.

« Je crois qu'on ne tardera pas à le savoir ! »

À peine trois secondes après qu'il eut fini sa phrase, hiboux, chouettes et autres volatiles entrèrent par centaines dans la grande salle, surprenant les élèves qui n'étaient pas habitués à voir arriver tant de courier. Un hibou grand Duc se posa avec grâce devant Lucius qui détacha l'exemplaire de '_La gazette du sorcier_' attaché à la patte qu'il lui tendait.

Le blond déplia le journal, exposant la première page aux regards du petit groupe qui s'était penché vers lui.

Là, en gros titre bien voyant on pouvait lire :

**ATTAQUE À POUDLARD**

**L'endroit dit le plus sûr du monde sorcier aurait-il perdu son précieux titre ?**

**C'est hier en fin de soirée que des mangemorts ont fait irruption dans la grande salle remplie d'élèves à cette heure-ci. En effet à l'occasion d'Halloween, le très respecté directeur Albus Dumbledore avait organisé un grand bal. Peu de nouvelles nous sont parvenues de Poudlard. Néanmoins, nous pouvons d'ors et déjà dire qu'il n'y a aucun mort à déplorer parmi les étudiants et ce, grâce au courage dont un des élèves a fait preuve. Son identité est encore secrète, néanmoins, nous ferons notre possible pour lever le voile sur ce mystérieux sauveur ! Le monde sorcier aurait-il trouvé son nouvel Albus Dumbledore ? Son nouveau héros ? Les réponses viendront très prochainement.**

**Cathy Moucharde, reporter à la gazette du sorcier.**

**Pour plus d'informations sur les captifs : p.7**

« Nouveau héros ? Par pitié... tuez-moi ! » Gémit Kitai, se cognant la tête sur la table.

« Roh allez, boude pas ! Les gens sont fous de toi ! » Dit Severus.

« Et ils te regardent tous. » renchérit Narcissia.

« Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens ! » Maugréa-t-il, remarquant qu'effectivement toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui.

« Eh ho! Il n'est pas à vendre alors regardez ailleurs ! » Lança la rousse. Puis elle se tourna vers le petit groupe.

« Allez troupe ! Nous avons un avant-midi de congé ! On doit en profiter pendant qu'il est encore temps ! »

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa les mains de Severus et de Kitai avant de les tirer dehors, suivis bien vite par le couple du groupe.

Ce n'est que rendus dehors qu'elle les lâcha finalement puis elle alla s'asseoir tranquillement sous le grand arbre près d'eux. Elle demanda à Narcissia, qui venait d'arriver, de lui prêter l'article qu'elle avait emporté avec elle et commença à le parcourir.

Kitai de son côté, s'assit à son tour et fit apparaître son grand arc d'une formule bien énoncée et d'un mouvement de baguette –il s'était vite habitué à devoir faire semblant -.

Severus et Lucius s'installèrent à ses côtés tandis que Narcissia allait s'asseoir avec Lily.

Kitai passa la paume de main sur toute la surface de son arc, guettant les imperfections avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda Lucius, intrigué par l'attitude de son ami.

« Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le finir, il était grand temps que je m'y mette, ce truc est bourré de défauts! » maugréa t'il

Il fit apparaître une pierre à polir et commença à frotter doucement son arc, adoucissant la surface, affinant les courbes.

Ses deux amis le regardaient faire les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'as fabriqué ! » Demanda le blond.

Concentré à sa tâche, le jeune homme ne fit que hocher distraitement la tête. Sa concentration fut cependant réduite à néant lorsqu'une furie rousse lui bondit dessus.

« J'y comprends rien! » lâcha-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a jolie-lys ? »

« Comment des mangemorts ont-ils pu entrer à Poudlard ! C'est censé être impossible, non ? » Dit-elle.

Elle se détacha doucement de son cou et s'assit avec les autres garçons. Narcissia, quant à elle, s'était assise entre les jambes de son amoureux, s'adossant à son torse.

« Nous avons parcouru l'article de fond en comble et rien ne laisse présager un quelconque indice. » Déclara la blonde.

« De plus, Poudlard est supposé être protégé contre les intrusions de ce genre ! C'est à ne rien y comprendre ! » Enchaîna-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ça, chaque année les sorts de protection sont vérifiés par Dumbledore ainsi que les aurors. Une fissure dans le bouclier n'aurait pu passer inaperçue ! » Énonça Severus, ce mêlant à la discussion.

« C'est d'ailleurs un détail qui a toujours fait enrager mes parents. » continua-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Peut-être ont-ils creusé un tunnel sous la protection? » proposa Lucius.

« Ou alors un passage secret qui commence à l'extérieur de la protection. » continua Severus

« Ou un pacte avec le diable! » renchérit Lily

« Moi je suis sûre que Zabinni y est pour quelque chose! » s'exclama Narcissia.

« Ils ont survolé la protection sur le dos des Harpies ! » continua Lily.

Kitai soupira, regardant son arc il dit distraitement :

« Selon moi, ce pourrait être un mangemort s'étant fait passer pour un auror. Cela aurait été alors très facile pour lui de déjouer une infime partie du bouclier. Juste assez grande pour laisser passer un homme à la fois. Polynectar, illusion, transfiguration, rituel de magie noire…les possibilités sont aussi nombreuses que variées. » Déclara Kitai.

Les quatre autres regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme toujours concentré à sa tâche, il souleva son arc à la hauteur du regard, observant si l'angle d'inclinaison du bois était convenable.

« Oui…ce pourrait être cela…c'est…vachement plausible ! » souffla Lucius.

« C'est foireux, c'est faible, c'est lâche…c'est tout à fait mangemoresque ! » Renchérit Severus.

« Hum hum » acquiesça le jeune homme, vérifiant l'élasticité de la corde.

« Hé ho! On te lance des fleurs là, tu pourrais au moins écouter ! » Dit narquoisement Narcissia.

« Des fleurs ? Je peux en avoir moi aussi? » demanda une voix.

Le petit groupe se tourna en direction de la voix. Derrière eux se trouvait Sirius Black, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« De l'herbe à puce ça te dit ? » grogna Severus.

« Woh! Tout doux Servilius! Mords pas, Je viens en paix ! » S'exclama le maraudeur.

« Et tu veux quoi ? » Demanda Narcissia.

« Et bien, chère cousine, je voulais demander un autographe au Dumbledore des temps modernes ! » dit le jeune homme, papillonnant exagérément des yeux en direction du concerné…qui n'écoutait toujours pas.

« Euh…mon héros il n'est pas super impressionnant là ! » rit-il.

Ils se turent, observant le jeune homme concentré à sa tâche qui s'était mit à graver, à l'aide d'une petite dague, d'étranges symboles le long du bois savamment travaillé. Kitai souffla finalement sur son arc, évacuant ainsi les sciures de bois des gravures.

Il leva à nouveau son arc à hauteur du regard, l'observant sous tous les angles.

« Et bien voilà! Comme ça c'est bien ! » S'exclama-t-il, une lueur satisfaite dans le regard.

Il quitta son arc des yeux et regarda son petit groupe.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua Sirius.

« Un tel accueil ça fait chaud au cœur! Non sérieusement, je suis venu voir mon type bizarre préféré! Tu me signes un autographe? »

« Euh…non. » Le ton catégorique fit sourire Lily.

« Allez! S'il te plait! » Continua-t-il, faisant des yeux de chien battu à la puissance dix.

Kitai soupira, avec un grognement il attrapa la page du journal que Sirius lui tendait et la signa rapidement. Le maraudeur lui fit un énorme sourire et s'en fit en sautillant, sous le regard consterné du petit groupe.

« Complètement taré. » soupira le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste.

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement.

---

« Tadadam ! » S'exclama l'animagus chien en secouant, devant le reste des maraudeurs, une brochure de journal.

« Et c'est quoi ça au juste? » demanda James.

« Ça, c'est la première étape des recherches sur le nouveau! » clama joyeusement Sirius.

Remus, agacé par le journal qu'on ne cessait de secouer devant son nez, l'attrapa d'un mouvement vif et regarda ce qui semblait tant exciter son ami.

« Une signature? Et cela nous avance en quoi ? »

James regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son ami et fronça les sourcils.

« Tiens, je n'aurais jamais cru que son nom s'écrivait aussi bizarrement ! » remarqua t-il.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et reprit possession de sa feuille de journal autographiée.

« Maintenant : Recherches ! » s'exclama le jeune animagus chien.

---

« Les instructions sont au tableau. Vous pouvez commencer! »

Dans la classe, chaque élève s'installa rapidement derrière son chaudron. Bien vite, la salle fut parcourue d'allées et retours d'élèves allant chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à leur potion.

Kitai jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau ; Potion de désenflement.

'' _Rien de plus facile_! _T'as pas mieux ?_ ''

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que rien de particulier ne se produise. Les élèves, silencieusement occupés à leur potion, se contentaient de couper, de hacher ou de réduire en poudre leurs ingrédients selon ce qu'il leur était demandé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un chaudron explose. Malheureusement pour Kitai, étant celui placé juste au coté du gaffeur, il fut entièrement éclaboussé de potion manquée.

Une brume blanche et épaisse envahit aussitôt la salle s'infiltrant dans tous les coins de la pièce sous les cris hystériques des élèves, cris bien vite couverts par la voix amplifiée du professeur.

« CALMEZ-VOUS! RESTEZ TRANQUILLE ET QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE! LA FUMÉE N'AURA AUCUN EFFET SECONDAIRE, JE VOUS DEMANDE DONC D'ATTENDRE QU'ELLE SE DISPERSE! »

La classe obéit immédiatement, arrêtée net par le ton sec du professeur. Soudain, dans le calme retrouvé, des bruits de coups et des grognements se firent entendre. Les élèves de la classe s'agglutinèrent devant la porte qui était dans le coin opposé des bruits produits.

« Aucun effet secondaire il disait ? Y a un truc qui va nous sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre ! » Dit une voix paniquée dans la foule.

Le professeur pointa sa baguette vers la fumée et énonça un sort, aussitôt la brume se dissipa dévoilant aux yeux de tous…Kitai se battant… avec lui-même, ou plutôt une réplique parfaite de lui-même!

Les coups fusèrent de la part d'un des deux jeunes, toujours le même, alors que l'autre bloquait habilement tous les coups.

L'un des Kitai attrapa l'autre par le col et le plaqua férocement contre le mur.

« Hahaha! Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, dis-moi, d'être dominé par ce que tu enfermes depuis si longtemps? »

Le Kitai 'dominé' renversa habilement la situation en plaquant à son tour l'autre contre le mur.

« ET T'ES QUOI MERDE ? » s'écria Kitai, déclarant par ses paroles qu'il était l'original, anormalement énervé, certes, mais l'original tout de même.

« Moi? Mais je suis ce que tu as enfermé au fin fond de ton esprit dès que tu as su comment le faire! Je suis ta conscience pauvre con! » ricana-t-il

Kitai recula d'un pas, les yeux ronds, choqué. Tous retinrent leur souffle, jamais jusqu'à présent le jeune sorcier n'avait montré une émotion aussi ouvertement.

« Non, non c'est impossible, je n'y crois pas, je deviens cinglé…ça ne peut qu'être cela…je deviens complètement cinglé! »

« Oh allez, pauvre chou… avec tous les problèmes psychologiques qu'on t'a trouvés…un de plus ou un de moins qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire? » se moqua la conscience.

« Tais-toi! Tu m'entends ! Tais-toi ! » S'écria Kitai, reculant d'un nouveau pas. Cela ne pouvait être possible, ça ne pouvait être vrai, il ne pouvait y croire, il ne voulait y croire.

Le Kitai 'conscience' eut un sourire mauvais qui donna des frissons dans le dos des élèves toujours présents – plusieurs s'étant rapidement éclipsés -.

« Me taire ? Alors que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je peux m'exprimer! Jamais! J'ignore si tu en as conscience_ – c'est le cas de le dire- _mais ton esprit est une vraie prison ! Comment peux-tu survivre avec un esprit aussi fermé? Dire que tu as osé m'enfermer, MOI! »

La conscience donna un violent coup de point à son vis à vis, mais au dernier moment Kitai para le coup.

« BIEN SÛR QUE JE T'AI ENFERMÉE! COMMENT AURAIS-JE PU CONTINUER À SURVIVRE AVEC TOI, TOUJOURS À ME REPROCHER LES MOINDRES DE MES ACTIONS! »

« LES MOINDRES? _LES MOINDRES?_! NON MAIS T'AS VU CE QUE T'AS FOUTU DE TA VIE! » S'écria la conscience, des flammes de rage dansant dans son regard.

Sur ces paroles, la conscience se jeta sur Kitai qui l'attrapa au vol et la plaqua au sol. Personne n'osa s'en mêler : premièrement, la bataille était trop violente, et deuxièmement, c'était un problème que Kitai devait régler seul et ça le professeur, le petit groupe d'amis de Kitai et les maraudeurs –étant ceux qui restaient- l'avaient compris.

« J'AI FAIT DE MA VIE CE QUE JE DEVAIS EN FAIRE! » répliqua le jeune homme en plaquant rudement les mains de sa conscience au-dessus de sa tête.

« CE QUE TU DEVAIS EN FAIRE? » répéta la conscience, incrédule. Puis se rendant compte que sa position n'était plus à s'amuser elle reprit, plus doucement :

« Et c'est pour cela que tu as ressenti le besoin de m'isoler loin de tes pensées? C'est illogique! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu devais faire de ta vie, j'aurais été d'accord…c'est mon rôle de te guider…Pourquoi m'avoir enfermée? » Souffla la conscience.

« Tu ne sais pas tout de ma vie, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai enfermée…depuis ce moment tu n'as eu accès qu'à des bribes de souvenirs alors tu n'as pas idée de ce dont tu parles! … On n'en rediscutera plus tard, je n'ai pas l'intention de me donner en spectacle une minute de plus! »

Sur ce, Kitai relâcha prise sur sa conscience et se leva rapidement. Après un regard vers son autre-lui, il rejoignit le petit attroupement à la porte, époussetant, l'air de rien, son uniforme.

Il se planta devant le professeur et, la voix dure, il demanda :

« Savez-vous quelles genres d'erreurs ont abouti à faire apparaître _ce truc_ ? »

« Et oh! Le truc, il a des sentiments et il n'apprécie pas trop la manière dont tu le traites ! » Pesta la conscience qui s'était arrêtée au coté de Kitai.

« Donc ? » Redemanda Kitai, ignorant son autre-lui qui s'était mis à maugréer dans son dos.

« Malheureusement, je l'ignore, jamais ce genre d'effet secondaire ne s'était produit auparavant. » répondit le professeur, semblant chercher un quelconque détail dans sa mémoire.

« Et bien, cher Étienne, je crois qu'il vous faudra trouver dès à présent car un de ces deux jeunes hommes semble avoir espérance d'une solution !» déclara Dumbledore, en entrant dans la classe.

Le vieux directeur jeta un coup d'œil amusé aux deux copies conformes, l'un fulminait et maugréait tout en regardant méchamment son double alors que le double en question l'ignorait parfaitement.

Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers le Kitai fulminant.

« Je crois que vous faire appeler 'conscience' en permanence ne vous plaira guère et monsieur Setsujoku ne semble pas vouloir partager son identité...comment pourra-t-on vous appeler? »

La conscience lança à son double un regard narquois, accompagné d'un sourire provocateur.

« Appelez-moi Harry. »

**A SUIVRE …**

étrange, jai pas réussi a avoir la meme police d'écriture pour ce chap...vous me pardonner jespere!

(1)référence a un chap. précédent ou il dit :

_J'espère que l'attention ne se portera pas plus sur moi dans les prochains temps_

…

…

_Nan! Impossible! Je suis un vrai aimant à ennuis, s'il ne m'arrive rien d'ici la fin du mois –ce qui tiendrait du miracle- je fais un feu d'artifice pour fêter ça! »_

MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI ONT REVIEWER! JE VOUS AIME!

PS : Rini sa me ferrait vraiment très très très très très plaisir que tu illustre ma fic! (tu me montrera dis? Siiiil te plaaaiiiit!) et ta ma permission XD après tout ce sont tes dessins t'en fais ce que tu veux (si tu pouvait par contre mettre le lien pour ma fic dans les lieu ou tu met tes dessin japrécirais beaucoup XD) et rini, merci pour tes super review!

D'ailleurs si quiconque a envie de faire des dessins sur ma fic je serais ravie que vous me les envoyer! moi j'ai deux dessin de kitai de fait…cependant j'ai des problèmes de scanner alors dès que je réussie a scaner je vous montre ;) (ne vous attendez pas a grands chose…suis pas super doué)


	10. 9:Quand Harry² s'en mêlent!

Titre : Dernier espoir

Auteur : Tchaye (moi !) (Ben quoi ? Je m'assume !)

Disclamer : vous connaissez le refrain ! Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Par contre Kitai, son look et une partie de son passé sont ma propriété ! (Et j'ai planqué un chien de garde enragé devant les faits que j'ai moi-même inventés alors faîtes gaffe !)

Résumé: Alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, Harry décide d'aller dans le passé pour tout changer. Il retourne donc au temps des maraudeurs alors que Voldemort n'est pas encore au summum de sa puissance.

« Blablabla » : parole

'' _Blablabla''_ : pensé de Harry

_« blablabla » parole d'un souvenir, d'un rêve_

_$ ... $ : Lien télépathique_

**Un iiiiimmense merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewer ! Je vous aimeuh ! Ne m'abandonnez pas surtout! (Et petit merci en passant à Amande pour ses review pleines d'hystérie !!)**

Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué depuis le temps mais je suis québécoise et donc, pour les repas j'écris :

Déjeuner pour Petit-déjeuner

Dîner pour déjeuner

Souper pour dîner.

…

… **IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**DANS CE CHAP HARRY CONSCIENCE**

**KITAI KITAI (logique, en effet P)**

**Chapitre 9 : Quand Harry² s'en mêlent!**

« Je crois que vous faire appeler 'conscience' en permanence ne vous plaira guère et Monsieur Setsujoku ne semble pas vouloir partager son identité... comment pourra-t-on vous appeler ? » Demanda Dumbledore

La conscience lança à son double un regard narquois accompagné d'un sourire provocateur.

« Appelez-moi Harry. »

Sur ce, Harry s'en fit en sautillant. Criant à tue-tête.

« LIBRE ! LIBRE ! LIBERTÉÉÉ ! YATAA ! »

Kitai se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et partit à la poursuite de sa conscience. Il la rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'elle entamait joyeusement un « la vie est belle ! » claironnant.

Kitai attrapa brutalement Harry à l'épaule et le tourna vers lui.

« C'était quoi _ça_ ! » Demanda-t-il furieusement.

Harry eu un sourire moqueur et releva la tête en signe de défit.

« Moi j'assume qui je suis…apparemment toi non. »

Kitai eut un regard méprisant pour son vis-à-vis qui frissonna sous la rage brûlant dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à assumer dis-moi, tu n'as rien vu des moments durs de ma vie ! Tu as beau chanter et faire ce que tu veux de ton moment de liberté mais ne viens pas me jouer dans les pattes ! » Gronda l'hybride.

Sur ces paroles, il le relâcha aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait attrapé et s'en fit vers ses amis, aussitôt suivi par sa conscience - apparemment peu rancunière - qui lui sauta sur le dos.

« Et si tu me présentais tes copains ? » Demanda Harry.

« Et si tu allais te pendre quelque part ? » Répliqua aussitôt Kitai.

« oouuuiiiinnnnn mon hôte il est méchant avec moi ! » Pleurnicha la conscience, faisant fi du fait que son destrier improvisé semblait vouloir attenter à sa vie.

« Ton hôte ? »

« Bah oui, la personne dans laquelle je vis, toi quoi ! »

« … »

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant le petit groupe qui était resté dans le couloir, attendant que la querelle entre les deux copies conformes se termine. Sitôt arrivé Kitai poussa brusquement son double de son dos, le faisant tomber brutalement par terre.

« Ouche ! Sale brute ! »

Kitai l'ignora superbement mais répondit tout de même à sa précédente demande.

« Alors ici on a… Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue, Narcissia Black, Lily Ev- »

« Il devient de plus en plus pale, ça m'inquiète. » Le coupa doucement Lily.

« T'occupe pas de lui Lily-flower…Donc Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin…d'habitude il y a Peter Pettigrew mais je crois bien qu'il a filé dès qu'on a commencé à se battre…pourquoi n'en suis-je donc pas surpris? » Soupira Kitai.

Harry, plus pâle que jamais, arrêta son regard sur Sirius, Lily, puis sur James avant de tourner de l'œil et de s'effondrer par terre. Kitai se tapa le front.

« Ma conscience est une petite nature ! Rah la honte ! »

Il souffla de dépit puis continua.

« Bon, qui m'aiment me suivent ! »

Il passa par-dessus sa conscience avachie par terre et s'en fit, l'air de rien, dans le couloir.

« On le laisse là ? » Demanda Narcissia en le rejoignant.

« Bien sûr que oui. » Répondit Kitai, buté.

« Je ne sais que dire… tu sais...c'est surréaliste comme situation. » Souffla Lily qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés.

« Il faut avouer qu'avoir sa conscience en face de soi ce n'est pas commun. » Continua Lucius.

« Ce qui n'est pas commun c'est que la conscience en question semble te haïr de tout son être. » Enchaîna Severus.

« Bah, pour ce que ça peut me faire. » Répondit Kitai.

Les Maraudeurs, qui avaient d'abord hésité à les rejoindre, succombèrent bien vite à l'envie de se mêler à la conversation et les rattrapèrent, laissant à son sort la pauvre conscience mal aimée.

« Et bien justement, ça a l'air de vraiment t'affecter ! » Répliqua James en se plaçant aux côtés de Lily.

« Jamais je n'ai vu mon héros aussi énervé…hum, sauf peut-être quand tu as traité les mangemorts d'insectes. » Rigola Sirius en s'accrochant au bras de Kitai, un peu à la manière dont Narcissia le faisait sur son amoureux.

Sirius lâcha le bras de Kitai et se planta devant lui en marchant à reculons. Il mit sa baguette devant sa bouche et se mit à parler, comme s'il s'agissait d'un micro - Kitai se demanda un instant comment Sirius connaissait un tel engin moldu-.

« Dites-moi, Dumbledore des temps modernes, en rapport avec cette étrange situation, avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer ? » Interrogea Sirius en pointant son micro improvisé vers Kitai.

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et, après un rapide regard en arrière, dit rapidement.

« Oui en effet…COURREZ ! »

Et sur ces mots il attrapa Sirius par le poignet et le tira à sa suite en courant. C'est alors qu'un cri retentit à l'autre bout du couloir.

« QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FAIS COMME CONNERIE ! » Hurla Harry, remit de son évanouissement.

« Hum…pourquoi ce doux son m'est-il si familier ? » Rigola Sirius, toujours traîné par Kitai.

« Peut-être parce que je te pose cette question au moins dix fois par semaine. » Répondit Remus qui courait à leurs cotés.

« Et pourquoi s'enfuit-on au fait ? » Demanda Severus.

« Crois-moi Sev, tu ne veux surtout pas te trouver face à un moi en colère ! » Répondit Kitai alors qu'ils tournaient un coin de couloir.

« Et toi alors, pourquoi t'enfuis-tu ? » Demanda Narcissia

« Parce que je me suis suffisamment engueulé en quelques minutes pour toute l'année à venir, je n'ai pas envie d'une confrontation de plus ! »

Sa phrase à peine finie, il arrêta de courir, ouvrit la porte d'une salle quelconque à leur droite et les fit tous entrer.

« Pfiou, ce fut juste ! » Chuchota Lucius en entendant des pas précipités de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ils regardèrent tranquillement dans quelle pièce ils s'étaient réfugiés, la majorité du groupe profitant de cette pause pour reprendre leur souffle.

C'était, sans aucun doute, une pièce inutilisée depuis des années, une grande quantité de poussière trônait partout dans la pièce. Malgré cela, on pouvait tout de même reconnaître la présence de plusieurs petits bureaux à l'allure vieillotte, d'un design que l'on utilisait probablement plus depuis quelques petites centaines d'années déjà.

En fait, tous les objets et les meubles de la pièce semblaient dater d'il y a plusieurs siècles: des pupitres un peu trop haut, de petits bancs de bois en guise de chaises et des meubles aux étranges motifs, datant probablement du temps ou Rome était au pouvoir à en juger par les armures qu'arboraient fièrement les personnages gravés sur le vieux bois magiquement intact.

D'un hochement de tête entendu, Lily et Kitai agitèrent leur baguette et firent disparaître la poussière d'une formule ménagère bien énoncée.

« Vous devez bien être les deux seules personnes de cette école à prendre la peine d'apprendre des sorts de ménage ! » Se moqua James.

« La connaissance c'est de savoir à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. » » Dirent les deux amis dans un synchronisme parfait.

« Ils sont bons à marier ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Et la bêtise c'est de dire à peu près tout et, surtout n'importe quoi. » Grogna Severus.

« Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour le Snevilus ! » Marmonna Sirius.

« Personnellement je suis d'accord avec Severus ! » Déclara Remus à son ami scandalisé.

« Faux frère ! Me voila trahi par ma propre maison ! Que vais-je donc faire moi, pauvre griffondor, entouré de gens au cœur de serpent ! » Il fit mine d'éclater en sanglot sur l'épaule de James.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon frère, nous gardons courage dans l'adversité ! » Dit ce dernier, lui tapotant l'épaule avec compassion.

« Si vous pouviez arrêter de déconner, ça me ferait des vacances ! » Déclara Lily.

« Chut ! » Fit Kitai.

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte sur laquelle Kitai et Remus avaient collé l'oreille, tous deux à l'affût d'un bruit quelconque dans le couloir.

« Bon, ce dégénéré semble être loin maintenant, ciao à tous ! » Déclara Kitai.

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda le loup-garou, surpris.

« Hum…j'hésite encore entre le Japon et le Canada …bien que l'Amazonie m'attire assez… je connais quelques Elfes là-bas qui m'accueilleraient à bras ouverts ! » Dit-il.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Sirius attrapa un pan de son chandail et s'en servit pour ramener le jeune homme aux cheveux argent jusqu'à eux. L'animagus chien le força ensuite à s'asseoir sur un bureau comme le reste des réfugiés l'avaient fait.

« Petit un, tu ne t'enfuis nulle part ! Petit deux, tu vas affronter la grande méchante conscience qui se balade _gaiement_ dehors comme le grand garçon que tu es ! Et petit trois, les Elfes ça n'existe que dans les légendes ! »

'' _Et petit trois, je connais beaucoup de ces charmants êtres aux oreilles pointues qui t'auraient déjà écorché vif rien que pour ces paroles !'' _

Kitai se contenta de baisser le regard vers le sol, se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'affronter sa conscience et les vérités qu'elle finirait bien par lui jeter à la figure. Il soupira de dépit et, relavant les yeux, couvrit du regard la pièce qui l'avait sauvé, bien malgré elle, d'un conflit de plus avec sa conscience.

Son regard s'attarda sur Remus : ce dernier n'aurait sûrement pas aimé se retrouver face à sa conscience. Kitai se demanda distraitement s'il ne se serrait pas plutôt retrouver avec son loup intérieur matérialisé devant lui.

Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant la mixture qu'il avait reçu, elle n'avait pourtant rien en commun avec celles reliées de près ou de loin aux consciences. Remarquant que les regards étaient dirigés vers lui il s'extirpa de ses pensés, se promettant d'y revenir plus tard.

Son ouïe supra-développée capta des hurlements furieux, quelque part près de la tour des Griffondors et il répliqua finalement à la phrase du maraudeur aux cheveux longs.

« T'es sûr ? Parce que l'Amazonie m'attire plus que tout en ce moment. » Soupira-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.

Voyant les regards de reproche des autres il abdiqua finalement :

« Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Je capitule, bande de tyrans sans pitié ! On devrait par contre se dépêcher avant que mon _adorable_ conscience ne se mette à détruire ma réputation par une quelconque connerie. »

Son excuse était bidon et tous le savaient autant que lui, Kitai n'avait jamais eu le moindre intérêt envers les nombreuses rumeurs courant à son sujet, mais ils le suivirent néanmoins à l'extérieur de leur paisible refuge.

Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient savoir que la véritable raison du soudain attrait de Kitai quant à Harry était dûe à la peur que ce dernier ne tombe malencontreusement sur Bellatrix ou pire encore, sur Peter. Après tout, il se souvenait parfaitement de tous les plans de morts atroces qu'il avait planifié à l'égard de ces deux minables - et accessoirement de Voldemort- alors que sa conscience était libre dans son esprit, si jamais Harry tombait sur une des deux vermines, il ne donnait pas une mornille de leur peau.

« Il n'y a pas quinze minutes tu te cachais de Harry, pourquoi vouloir l'affronter à présent ? » Demanda Severus avec son éternel perspicacité.

Kitai réfléchit rapidement, quelle explication donner à ça ? Il doutait sincèrement que ''seul les fous ne changent pas d'idée'' soit une réponse crédible...

« Hum…je me suis rappelé mon comportement à l'époque où je ne l'avais pas encore enfermée, comme une conscience influence son hôte et que l'hôte influence également sa conscience je crois qu'il aura probablement le même comportement que moi à l'époque… et l'expression ' Une bombe à retardement' me définissait alors parfaitement. Et, croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas, mais alors là _vraiment_ pas vous retrouver face à Harry qui explose. »

Un silence intrigué s'installa tranquillement alors que Kitai accélérait le pas, les menant à travers les couloirs avec assurance, semblant parfaitement savoir où il allait.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine d'escaliers capricieux qu'il ralentit le pas.

Devant eux, dans toute sa grandeur, se dressait le tableau de la grosse dame.

« C'est le plus gros tableau de l'école à ce qu'il paraît. » dit-il calmement

Les maraudeurs blanchirent, se demandant si le nouveau savait que derrière ledit tableau se trouvait la salle des griffondors – lieu recherché numéro un au palmarès des serpents rancuniers – Ils éloignèrent bien vite cette hypothèse de leur esprit. Un élève présent en ces murs depuis à peine un mois ne pouvait en connaître l'emplacement

Kitai s'arrêta alors complètement et s'adossa nonchalamment contre mur de pierre, son regard se fixant à l'autre bout du couloir.

C'est alors qu'arriva Harry, courant vers le tableau, il plaqua rudement contre celui-ci. Aucun effet. Evidement. Il se recula et, poussant un grognement de rage, il se mit à hurler des tas de bêtises envers la pauvre Grosse Dame qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que son travail.

Kitai soupira et s'adressa à sa conscience, l'interrompant finalement dans une série d'insultes des plus colorées.

« Et tu crois que cela t'aidera à passer ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Hermione n'aurait jamais dû vous laisser faire un truc aussi insensé ! Elle va m'entendre celle là, elle ne doit pas être bien loin ! Moi qui croyais qu'elle était la plus sage de vous trois, jamais je ne l'aurais cru assez bête pour vous laisser faire _ça_ ! MAIS LAISSE MOI ENTRER GROSSE VACHE ! » Dit-il en martelant de coup de poing le tableau qui lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est derrière ce tableau ? » Demanda Kitai, sans émotion.

« Elle est, contrairement à toi, une pure Griffondor ! Sa place ne peut qu'être là... tout comme Ron en fait ! » Rétorqua agressivement Harry en jetant un regard dégoûté au serpent ornant son uniforme.

Kitai fixa sa conscience de son regard vide d'émotion et se retourna dans un tournoiement de cape qui en aurait fait la fierté du Severus Rogue de son époque. Le pas furieux, il se dirigea à l'opposé de sa conscience.

Au bout du couloir cependant, il s'arrêta.

« Tu ne trouveras pas Hermione dans cette salle, ni Ron d'ailleurs. » Dit-t-il, la voix étrangement basse.

« Oh ! Tu sais où ils sont ? » Demanda-t-il joyeusement, content à l'idée de ne plus avoir à crier leurs noms dans toute l'école comme il l'avait fait les vingt minutes précédentes.

« Probablement toujours dans leur tombe… ils sont morts. »

Les paroles dures du jeune homme résonnaient encore dans l'esprit du groupe bien après qu'il ait tourné au coin du couloir.

**- - - - - - - **

Les conversations dans la grande salle allaient bon train en cette heure de presque-souper. En fait, toutes avaient un point commun : le comportement plus qu'étrange qu'avait eu l'élève le plus réputé – à ses dépend- de cette école.

Selon certains, il aurait été aperçu hurlant à tue-tête en sautant dans les couloirs, selon d'autres sources il aurait été entr'aperçu gambadant gaiement au tournant d'une classe, et encore quelques autres affirmaient qu'il était très bon chanteur – cette rumeur n'ayant que peu d'intérêt elle fut vite reléguée aux oubliettes- .

Selon quelques rares élèves, il s'agirait en fait d'une erreur de potion, et selon d'autres, bien plus imaginatifs, d'un androïde envoyé par l'armée moldue pour ramener à eux leur plus puissante arme secrète…et bien sûr, l'idée de trouble de comportement ou encore celle de schizophrénie était plus présente que jamais !

Quelques étudiants se promenaient joyeusement entre les tables afin de récolter les potins les plus croustillants et d'autres restaient sagement assis à leur table et chuchotaient entre eux.

Le silence se fit aussitôt lorsque l'une des deux portes de la salle s'ouvrit sur la personne concernée.

D'un côté, quelques petites centaines de regards fixés sur sa personne, des regards scrutateurs, des yeux remplis de jugement, d'attentes et de l'autre côté, un jeune homme, les cheveux argent, les yeux Améthyste et un dégoût incontrôlable pour l'attention qu'on lui portait à cet instant.

Kitai devint blême, l'espace d'un instant il sentit l'intense besoin de sortir de cette salle bondée, de fuir tous ces regards braqués vers lui, cependant, il se résonna rapidement et fit ce qu'il faisait depuis un certain temps déjà : se presser d'enfouir son malaise au fin fond de son esprit.

Le visage aussi neutre qu'à l'accoutumé il se dirigea, de sa démarche étrangement féline, vers la table des serpents et s'y assit calmement, décevant ainsi près de la moitié des étudiants qui se retournèrent vers leurs amis tandis que l'autre moitié l'observait toujours en espérant secrètement qu'il commencerait à chanter ou à bondir sur la table.

_Deux beaux yeux brun chocolat, autrefois pétillant d'intelligences étaient maintenant vide de vie fixant un point lointain devant eux. Le corps étrangement intact de la jeune fille était mollement étalé sur le sol glacé d'une salle de torture. Un sourire paisible était figé sur ses lèvres, d'où s'était figé un mince filet de sang, semblant vouloir rassurer de son propre sort un jeune garçon enchaîné, replié dans un coin, balançant sans cesse son corps mutilé en chantonnant des paroles vides de sens, les yeux d'un blanc brumeux possédés par la folie de la terreur._

Kitai sursauta violemment, ce souvenir ayant jailli brusquement dans les couloirs de son esprit.

Les coudes sur la table, les mains dans les cheveux, il ferma durement les yeux et s'empressa d'enfermer ce souvenir rebelle dans la partie de son esprit qui lui était réservé.

()()()- - - - - -

_Pendant ce temps…_

Harry était devenu plus blanc qu'un linge alors qu'il réalisait ce que la mort des deux jeunes gens avait dû provoquer dans l'esprit de son hôte. Doucement, en état de choc, il se laissa glisser le long du mur derrière lui et s'assit au sol.

« Ils sont…morts. » Répéta-t-il, imprégnant chaque syllabe dans son esprit.

Il comprenait maintenant mieux ce que son hôte faisait à une époque qui était loin d'être la sienne. Si même Ron et Hermione étaient tombés au combat…combien d'autres proches avaient dû périr également ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : probablement tous.

Malgré le temps où il avait été séparé des pensées de son hôte, il avait été lié à lui suffisamment longtemps pour le connaître un tant soit peu. Si Kitai – il répondait à ce nom lui semblait-il - avait laissé son époque, c'était indéniablement parce qu'il n'avait plus personne pour qui vivre là-bas.

La voix timide de Lily Evans l'arracha à ses réflexions.

« Hum…Harry c'est cela ? Ce serait trop indiscret de te demander qui sont ce Ron et cette Hermione dont vous parliez ? »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il leva vers eux un regard surpris. C'était étrange pour eux de voir une expression si ouvertement exprimer sur le visage si semblable à celui de leur ami.

« Il ne vous a jamais parler d'eux ! » Qu'il s'exclama, fortement étonné.

« Il ne nous a jamais rien dit sur lui. » Répondit Narcissia, se remémorant les nombreux moments où Kitai avait réussit à esquiver avec habileté les questions qu'ils lui posaient.

« Il ne parle donc presque jamais ? » Questionna la conscience, de plus en plus étonnée.

Les quatre jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, ce fut finalement Severus qui reprit la parole : étant le plus observateur du groupe il avait souvent remarqué des tentatives de changement de sujet si bien réussies que les autres tombaient aussitôt dans le panneau.

« Ce n'est pas qu'il ne parle pas… » commença-t-il, hésitant. Puis, voyant les autres l'encourager à parler, il développa sa pensée.

« C'est plutôt qu'il ne _dit _ou ne_ dévoile_ rien…je veux dire... il discute de tout et de n'importe quoi mais il ne laisse échapper aucun détail sur sa propre vie... ou du moins…consciemment. » Finit-il.

La conscience matérialisée de leur ami commun hocha la tête, analysant les paroles du jeune homme. Harry ramena ses jambes contre son torse et, appuyant son menton sur ses genoux, il laissa son regard se perdre vers le lointain paysage que laissait voir une grande fenêtre sur le mur face à lui.

Ne laisser échapper aucune information… cela ressemblait effectivement au genre de comportement initial que son hôte avait toujours eu. Depuis tout jeune il avait été habitué à cacher ses véritables sentiments, ses véritables pensées et impressions et cela était devenu un automatisme en vieillissant. Ce n'était alors guère surprenant qu'il soit passé maître en la matière.

Conseiller son hôte était le rôle d'une conscience, elle naissait avec un sorcier et mourait avec celui-ci. Les choses avaient toujours été ainsi. Une conscience devait aider son hôte à prendre de bonnes décisions, à élargir ses opinions et parfois, à le forcer à admettre des sentiments ou des fautes.

Une conscience vivait _par_ et _pour_ son hôte.

Harry ne pouvait donc agir de quelque façon que ce soit qui pourrait porter atteinte à Kitai, son hôte, mais - pensa t-il - pouvait-il parler un peu de lui à ses amis proches ? Le libérerait-il alors d'un lourd poids, ou au contraire, attiserait-il sa colère.

Harry ferma les yeux et pencha doucement sa tête vers l'arrière, l'accotant ainsi sur le mur contre lequel il prenait appui.

Il soupira. Être une conscience n'était déjà pas chose facile, mais être la conscience d'Harry Potter – même s'il semblait prendre plaisir à changer souvent d'identité- était sacrement compliqué !

« Ron et Hermione furent les premiers amis de mon hôte. Ils étaient bien vite devenus inséparables et, à eux trois, ils formaient le ''trio d'or'' comme les autres élèves aimaient les surnommer. »

Il eut un soupir nostalgique avant de continuer.

« Ces trois là avaient un don, celui de s'attirer les pires ennuis inimaginables. Et lorsque ce n'était pas les ennuis qui leur sautaient dessus, c'était eux qui s'y précipitaient les yeux fermés !

Et pourtant, ils s'en sortaient toujours.

… J'ignore comment Ron et Hermione sont mort, j'étais probablement enfermé depuis un bon moment lorsque c'est arrivé… je n'ose imaginer quel effet cela a pu avoir dans son esprit à ce moment là. »

Un frisson le traversa, c'était probablement une bonne chose qu'il ait été enfermé finalement, il n'aurait voulu assister à ça pour rien au monde.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux vous en dire plus, je suis une conscience et je suis donc soumise à des tonnes de restrictions qui m'empêchent de nuire à mon hôte. Enfin…de nuire plus que nécessaire en omettant le fait que je sois ici. »

Il eut un petit rire et ouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard pétillant de vie sur les autres qui le regardaient avec un petit sourire triste.

« Comme j'aimerais que Kitai soit aussi…vivant que toi. » Soupira Lily.

Harry offrit un sourire paisible à lily.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis persuadé qu'une fois qu'il aura affronter ses démons intérieurs, il pourra rire de nouveau. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me perdre quelque part dans un couloir quelconque. A plus tard ! » Sur ces derniers mots claironnant, il s'en fit en sifflotant un air joyeux.

« Vous savez…d'une certaine façon, il est aussi étrange que son hôte. » Souffla Severus, en souriant faiblement.

Sirius frissonna.

« Au moins maintenant on comprend un peu mieux pourquoi Kitai est comme ça…cela a dû être atroce de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis…je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je ferais si je venais à perdre un Maraudeur…Il faudrait probablement m'enfermer pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie. Non, je n'ose surtout pas l'imaginer. » Dit Sirius, d'un rare sérieux.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, étonnés qu'il se dévoile ainsi, si facilement. Sirius, s'en rendant compte, rougit légèrement avant de s'élancer à son tour vers le couloir.

()()()--- --- ---

De mémoire d'étudiant, ce fut la première fois que Maraudeurs et Serpentards entraient dans une pièce sans regards noirs, répliques acerbes ou tentatives d'assassinat.

Le petit groupe de Serpentards et les Maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent aux portes de la grande salle et échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse, l'air soucieux. Les Maraudeurs acquiescèrent à une phrase de Narcissia, sérieux comme jamais, obéissants comme ils ne le seraient probablement plus jamais envers des Serpentards.

Les messes basses entre les deux groupes durèrent un petit moment avant que les Maraudeurs ne se tournent vers leur table et entreprennent d'aller s'y asseoir.

Ils ne firent pas un pas que Sirius se sentit retenu par un pan de sa manche, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule il vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Severus, il souleva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme lança un regard entendu vers sa propre table, là où leur ami commun était assis, la tête dans les mains.

« Je crois que ton idiotie naturelle pourrait être utile, pour une fois. »

Étonnamment, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans ses paroles, ce qui contribua peut-être à plaquer un sourire de Joker sur le visage de l'animagus chien alors qu'il sautillait joyeusement vers son héros en phase de déprime chronique.

Ils avaient jugé plus sage de ne pas avouer à Kitai que sa conscience leur avait parlé, préférant jouer le jeu de l'innocence chacun de leur côté jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler de lui-même.

Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit que Sirius s'assit brusquement sur une chaise libre aux côtés de Kitai, faisant relever la tête de ce dernier.

« Que fais-tu en territoire ennemi, étranger à notre noble tribu ? » Fit Kitai.

« Noble ? hum, oui, en effet. » Rétorqua Severus, un regard signifiant clairement ce qu'il pensait du mot 'noble' quant à certaines personnes et il eut un sourire moqueur à l'attention de Zabini qui se tenait plusieurs places plus loin.

« Tien donc, on dirait que snevilus possède bel et bien un certain sens de l'humour. » S'étonna James qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Remus.

Severus leur lança un bref regard.

« Ironie serait le mot juste. » Rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant.

«'' _L'ironie, fidèle amie du moqueur_.'' » Dit Kitai, avec la voix froide d'un homme dans la trentaine, le visage de glace. Il s'attira ainsi quatre regards surpris.

« Un ami à moi disait cela lorsque je rigolais de sa façon moqueuse de se moquer. » S'expliqua-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tes talents d'imitateur m'étonneront toujours. » Rigola Sirius

« C'est drôle, Severus il me semble que tu m'as déjà dis un truc semblable sur l'ironie. »

« Possible Lucius, possible. » répondit simplement le jeune homme.

'' _Héhé, qui de mieux qu'un Severus Rogue pour égaler un autre Severus Rogue_, _on se le demande ! Hum…presque difficile, non? '' _

Ce fut donc dans une ambiance presque aimable que Maraudeurs et Serpentards entamèrent leur repas, sous les pitreries incessantes d'un Sirius qui semblait s'être donner pour défi personnel de dire le plus d'idioties possibles en un court laps de temps. Cela eut au moins l'utilité de distraire Kitai qui participa bien vite aux pitreries de son ami.

Un peu plus tard, le jeune Black et son complice en absurdités auditives en étaient à débattre sur le lieu de rassemblement des ronflaks cornus lors de la treizième pleine lune.

Sirius se défendait plutôt bien, l'index victorieusement pointé vers Kitai.

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'ils ont besoin d'une plaine ! Ils doivent avoir assez d'espace pour gambader autour d'un immense feu rose à paillettes mauves deux par deux les pattes postérieures attachées avec un cheveu de jeune mexicaine rousse allergique à l'eau ! » argumentait-il.

Lily s'étouffa avec son eau alors que James et Remus se soutenaient mutuellement pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire. Les Serpentards du petit groupe quant à eux cachèrent tant bien que mal un léger rire, Severus réussi tout de même à le camoufler en un ricanement.

« Argh ! Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde sait que les ronflaks cornus ont la capacité de se transformer en mignons petits lapins roses, ce qui les rend très recherchés, et qui les oblige à rester cachés au fin fond des grottes les plus près du noyau terrestre ! Ces petites bêtes attraperaient la grippe si elles sortaient de là. C'est qu'elles sont fragiles les pauvres ! » Riposta énergiquement Kitai.

Remus, la respiration encore saccadée par quelque rire, réussit à articuler :

« Allons les mecs, tout le monde sait que les ronflaks cornus n'existent pas ! »

« Ne prends pas le risque de t'en mêler, tu pourrais être contaminé par leur bêtise naturelle. » Lui conseilla Severus, mine de rien.

Ce à quoi on lui répondit par deux '' Hey !'' indignés parfaitement synchronisés et deux regards noirs. Le loup-garou retourna bien vite à son fou rire.

Plus loin à la même table, Alphonse Zabinni enrageait.

Depuis l'arrivée de ce nouveau plus qu'étrange, rien n'allait plus dans la noble maison des Serpents. Des futurs Mangemorts potentiels qui désertaient, une sang-de-bourbe audacieuse qui se mêlait à eux et cette indésirable avait même poussé l'effronterie jusqu'à incruster le groupe de Griffondors honni, _les Maraudeurs_, à leur table.

Alors que le Serpentard s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller dire - une fois de plus - sa façon de penser à ce fauteur de trouble, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement sur un homme et une femme à l'allure austère.

Le petit groupe entourant Kitai sursauta à cette brusque intrusion alors que le jeune argenté regardait les deux nouveaux venus. Après tout, pourquoi eux n'avaient–ils pas droit au même accueil que lui à son arrivé ?

'' Quoi ! _Moi j'ai eu droit aux regards méchants et aux bouts de bois pointés sur le cœur ! Pourquoi pas eux ? Ils ont l'air bien plus dangereux que moi ! Je demande justice ! JUSTICE !''_

Kitai secoua la tête pour échapper à ses pensées idiotes qui semblaient vouloir revenir en force ces temps-ci, et se concentra plutôt sur les deux nouveaux arrivants.

L'homme était de grande taille, les cheveux noirs et courts, peignés à la façon des influents de l'époque, Les yeux tout aussi sombres que ceux de la femme qui, elle, était plutôt petite aux cheveux brun foncé. Tous deux dégageaient une sombre aura qui déplaisait fortement au jeune homme.

« Père ? Mère ? » Glapis Severus.

Kitai n'en fut pas surpris, il avait déjà vu à leur aura le lien de parenté, de plus, cela expliquait l'attitude calme et posée des professeurs.

Il se tourna vers un Severus pâle comme un mort ; il regardait les deux nouveaux venus avec un air ahuri. Air qu'il refoula aussitôt pour prendre ce visage de glace dont il n'avait plus eu l'utilité depuis que Kitai lui avait fait la morale.

Le jeune homme se leva et marcha rapidement jusqu'à ses parents.

« Père ? Mère ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Les deux adultes l'ignorèrent froidement et serrèrent la main que Dumbledore, qui entre temps était venu à leur rencontre, leur tendait tour à tour.

« Lucien ! Aline ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? » S'enquît le vieux directeur, les yeux pétillant de malice.

« Un bien mauvais vent hélas. » Répondit M. Rogue, affichant un faux air déçu.

« Oh, allons dans mon bureau voulez-vous ? »

« Père ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Severus, ne t'en mêle pas. » Siffla sèchement la femme.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, se soumettant aux paroles de sa génitrice comme il devait le faire depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre. Cependant un observateur averti - disons le clairement : Kitai - remarqua ses ongles s'enfonçant durement dans ses paumes.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire monsieur le directeur, nous ne sommes que de passage. En fait, nous sommes venus chercher Severus, il semble subir de bien mauvaises influences dans cette école. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons inscrit à Dumstrang où il commencera les cours dès demain, et où il rencontrera la fiancée que nous lui avons choisie. » Déclara M. Rogue.

Le silence ce fit dans la grande salle, Severus devint encore plus blême qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Que- quoi ! Non ! Je refuse ! » S'écria-t-il, une fois remis du choc.

« Tu ne refuses rien du tout Severus ! Tu es encore mineur et sous notre autorité ! Tu rencontreras ta fiancée demain, tu verras, c'est une jeune fille respectable et de bonne famille. Elle saura te ramener vers le droit chemin ! » s'énerva Mme Rogue

Un long silence s'installa. Kitai en profita pour se pencher vers Lucius et lui demander, la voix basse :

« Dis-moi, toi qui connais bien les traditions sang-pur, il n'y a aucun moyen de le tirer de ce mauvais pas ? »

« Hum, laisse moi réfléchir…oui…il y a bien une tradition qui veut que si une personne est déjà fiancée, les parents ou tuteurs légaux ne peuvent l'obliger à briser l'alliance. De plus, dans le monde sorcier, un sorcier ou une sorcière fiancé, même s'il n'a pas l'âge de la majorité, est considéré comme mature, majeur et libre. » Récita le blond, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

« Bien ! On a qu'à lui improviser une fiancée ! Narcissia, un grand rôle ça t'intéresse? » Demanda Kitai.

« Aucune chance de réussite. Toutes les grandes familles de sang-pur sont au courant que nous sortons ensemble depuis quelques années déjà. » Chuchota Narcissia.

« Lily ? » Tenta-t-il.

« Idem, tu connais mes piètres talents de comédienne ! Je ferais tout rater en quelques secondes ! . »

Kitai soupira puis, dans un éclair de génie, se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers les grandes portes, bien vite suivi par Lucius qui ne le rattrapa qu'une fois dans le grand hall.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais demander de l'aide à une personne dont je n'aurais cru voir l'utilité si tôt. » répondit-il brièvement avant de filer.

Lucius retourna donc à sa place, la tête remplie de questions.

À l'intérieur, les choses s'étaient envenimées en un laps de temps record.

« Le droit chemin ! Il est hors de question que-»

« Que rien Severus ! Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de garder le silence ! » Le coupa Mme Rogue.

« NON ! JE NE ME LA FERMERAI PLUS ! J'EN AI MARRE ! VOUS NE DÉCIDEREZ PLUS MA VIE COMME VOUS VOUS PLAISEZ À LE FAIRE DEPUIS DES ANNÉES ! J'EN AI FOUTREMENT RIEN À FAIRE DE VOS IDÉAUX DÉBILES, DE VOS TRADITIONS STUPIDES ET DE VOS MANIÈRES TOUT AUSSI CONNES ! C'EST MA VIE ! MES AMIS ! ET MA VOIE À MOI! » Explosa le jeune homme.

« SOIS PLUS RESPECTUEUX LORSQUE TU T'ADRESSES À NOUS SEVERUS ! ET CHANGE DE TON ! » Tonna l'homme.

« Voyons, je crois qu'il est inutile de crier ainsi sur votre fils, ceci est un abus d'autorité parental. » Tenta Dumbledore les mains à moitié levées en signe de paix.

Le prestigieux directeur se fit poliment rembarré -Apparemment, cela ne le concernait point-. Et alors que le directeur allait calmement répliquer que ce qui touchait ses élèves le concernait également, il fut coupé par Kitai qui, entre temps, était revenu et était passé rapidement au milieu du petit rassemblement. Juste le temps de murmurer un '' Quoi qu'il arrive, joue le jeu.'' en passant au côté de Severus.

Kitai alla s'asseoir tranquillement à sa place alors que Severus et ses géniteurs recommençaient une dispute enflammée.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On ne va pas les laisser gâcher la vie de Sev sans rien faire ! » S'indigna Lucius.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je connais la personne idéale pour le tirer d'affaire. »

Kitai retourna à son observation de la scène, attendant impatiemment le spectacle qui aurait lieu une fois l'aide arrivée. Les autres étaient près à parier qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire apparaître un plat de pop corn comme il l'avait fait lors du bal d'halloween.

« La voilà, que le show commence ! » Annonça un Kitai surexcité.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, un éclair tonna quelque part dehors alors que la silhouette d'une jeune fille se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« SEVERUS RACHEL ALPHÉ RICHARD MATIRA CLAUSUS RODOLPHUS ALIESS ROGUE ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ! » S'écria la nouvelle venue.

La silhouette se fit plus nette alors que la jeune fille quittait l'ombre des portes, s'avançant dans la lumière de la grande salle.

La clarté des multitudes de chandelles flottantes permit à tous de voir cette nouvelle venue.

Elle avait un joli visage plutôt ovale où se logeaient deux yeux couleur bleu tempête. Elle était revêtue d'un chandail court représentant un papillon d'un rouge sanglant vu de dos, et d'une jupe noire aux nombreux replis inégaux tombant parfois jusqu'au sol à la façon gitane. De hautes bottes en écailles de dragon couvraient ses pieds jusqu'à ses genoux et lui conféraient les quelques centimètres nécessaires à sa petite taille.

On aurait pu la qualifier de jeune fille normale…si c'en eut été de ses longs cheveux en cascade, qui lui descendaient jusqu'au dessous des fesses, d'une flamboyante couleur bleu électrique.

Les lèvres pincées de fureur, elle foudroya Severus de son regard tempête où se formait deux fines larmes cristalline.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire cela Sev. COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA! » Hurla la jeune fille, des petites larmes coulant maintenant doucement sur ses joues.

Elle s'approcha furieusement du jeune homme qui la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds et, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, elle le gifla violemment.

« Et dire que je t'ai cru ! Quelle idiote j'ai été ! J'ai tout gobé ! … Les mots doux ! Les plans d'avenir ! Les "Je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille! J'ai tout gobé ! Hier encore tu disais m'aimer passionnément ! POURQUOI SEVERUS ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DIS QUE TU AVAIS DÉJÀ UNE PROMISE! POURQUOI SEV ?! »

Et elle s'effondra en sanglot, recroquevillée par terre, petite masse sanglotante sous une cascade de cheveux bleus, les mains couvrant son visage.

Severus, plus perdu que jamais se pencha vers l'étrange jeune fille pour lui demander qui diable était-elle, cependant, aussitôt s'eut-il baissé vers elle que l'étrangère l'empoigna par le col avant de le tirer brusquement vers elle et de le repousser aussitôt avec une force dont il ne se serait pas attendu.

Le message avait eut le mérite d'être clair. Le ' Joue le jeu imbécile.' qu'elle lui avait soufflé à l'oreille de sa voix mélodieuse était plutôt limpide quant au rôle que la jeune fille venait jouer dans l'histoire.

Les alternatives étaient claires : faire confiance à une parfaite inconnue à l'allure plus qu'excentrique ou suivre ses géniteurs hors de Poudlard.

Facile.

S'approchant de la forme sanglotante, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et s'adressa à elle de sa voix la plus tendre.

« Honey, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ceci n'est qu'une immense mascarade! Je te jure mon innocence ! Mon cœur est tout à toi tu le sais bien. Ne doute pas de moi, mon amour je t'en pris ! Jamais je ne me marierai avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Crois-moi mon électrisante bien-aimée ! »

Un petit rire entrecoupé de sanglot se fit entendre face à cette allusion à la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Oh si Severus! Nous allons quitter cette école de fous immédiatement et tu rencontras celle que nous t'avons choisie dès demain! » Siffla M. Rogue

« Celle…que vous…lui avez choisie…Ainsi donc…c'est VOUS qui projetez de m'arracher mon bien-aimé ? » Fit la jeune fille, d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait plus.

Elle s'était relevée et observait les deux adultes avec fureur. Son regard était plus tempétueux que jamais et ses cheveux bleu électrique dont l'élastique était tombé ondulaient de façon surnaturelle autour d'elle.

« VOUS ALLEZ PAYER! » Hurla t-elle

« Du calme Honey! Il ne faudrait pas tuer tes beaux-parents… Cela salirait le plancher. Tu te vengeras une autre fois mon cœur. »

Ces paroles, bien que loin de convenir à la situation, eurent au moins le mérite de calmer aussitôt la jeune fille qui avait maintenant un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Les deux adultse ignorèrent une fois de plus les paroles de leur fils et regardèrent la jeune fille avec un d'égout palpable.

« Et qui êtes-vous donc pour oser vous opposer à nous, Sang-de-bourbe ? » Apparemment son habillement et son comportement avaient suffi à eux seuls à les convaincre de son statut, les rendant aveugles à l'énergie étrange qu'elle avait dégagée quelques secondes plus tôt.

La jeune fille, qui s'était blottie près de Severus avec un air timide qui sonnait affreusement faux, éclata d'un grand rire ironique.

« Sang-de-bourbe ? Moi ? Comment osez-vous me traiter d'une manière si vulgaire ? Vous subirez les colères de mon père ! Promesse d'une Sanglant ! » Déclara-t-elle froidement, avec un sérieux qui ne lui semblait pas habituel.

« Sanglant ?! » S'exclamèrent plusieurs élèves et professeurs, ainsi que les deux Rogue qui semblaient plus blancs que neige.

« Oh que oui ! Andréa Nina Sanglant pour vous desservir ! » Chantonna Andréa en souriant.

Sourire qui fit frissonner l'assemblée car aux lèvres courbées dépassaient deux longs crocs acérés qu'elle s'était efforcée de cacher jusqu'à présent.

Les Sanglants était un très petit clan regroupant de puissants vampires qui, étrangement, se considéraient et se comportaient comme une véritable famille aimante et non comme un clan. Ils étaient redoutés dans tout le monde magique pour leur puissance vampirique. Une rumeur courait selon laquelle, une fois la famille réunie, ils étaient imbattables par leur entraide commune et le fort lien qui les unit.

« Vous voilà bien plus coopératifs soudainement, comme c'est étrange ! Je fais cet effet à bien des humains, quel mystère ! Hum…peut-être sont-ils subjugués par cet aura charismatique qui émane de moi ? Non Sevy, ne soit pas jaloux mon amour ! Ce joli minois qu'est le mien t'appartient tout entier veinard ! Enfin bon nous nous éloignons du sujet …Comme je le disais, la colère de mon père sera terriiiible, grandiose ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Ce sera sanglant, magnifique ! J'imagine déjà le- »

Le flot de parole jusque là ininterrompu se tut soudain sous la main de Severus qui, jouant le jeu du petit ami de longue date qui connaît parfaitement son excentrique petite amie, avait doucement placé sa main sur la bouche d'Andréa.

« Viens en aux faits ma douce! »

« Ah oui, les faits…euh… »

« Ça ne menait nulle part n'est-ce pas ? » Soupira-t-il.

La fille d'un âge encore indéterminé eut un adorable petit rire alors qu'un air de gamine espiègle s'affichait sur son visage.

« Tu me connais trop bien Sev, parfois ça me fait peur. » Minauda la vampire en s'accrochant au bras du jeune homme à qui elle arrivait tout juste aux épaules.

« Tu n'épouseras pas cette …_chose _Severus!_ UNE VAMPIRE! _NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LE CRÂNE ! Viens, nous ne resterons pas une minute de plus dans cette école de fous ! » Tonna l'homme.

« NON HORS DE QUESTION ! » Crièrent les deux adolescents, d'une même voix.

« Cesse tes caprices Severus ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es toujours mineur et sous notre autorité, tu feras donc ce que l'on te dicte de faire ! » Claqua la voix de l'homme.

« Hum hum. Excuser moi d'interrompre cette _charmante _petite conversation. » intervint Kitai, de la table des serpents où il était toujours assis.

« Mais je me vois dans l'obligation d'évoquer une vielle loi sang-pur selon laquelle un couple dont les concernés se sont promis l'un à l'autre ne peut être rompu par quelque autorité que ce soit ! À moins, bien sûr, que l'un des concerné ait été promis à quelqu'un d'autre - en toute connaissance de cause - avant même cette union. » Continua-t-il

« Et pour ce que j'en sais, Andréa et moi nous nous aimons depuis presque un an, quant à celle que vous espérer me voir épouser…jamais entendu parler ! » Affirma Severus avec conviction.

« Cela n'est pas sérieux ! Une telle relation ne peut mener à quelque chose de solide ! »

Apparemment les deux Rogue ne digéraient pas la nouvelle d'une vampire pour belle fille.

« Pas sérieux ? Et cette promesse n'est elle pas assez solide pour vous? » S'exclama la jeune fille aux long cheveux bleus, agitant pompeusement sa main gauche.

Severus se fit violence pour ne pas avoir l'air aussi ahuri que tous les autres gens de la pièce. Lui-même, de qui on ventait le sens aigu de l'observation, ne l'avait pas remarquée, cette fine bague d'argent ornant son annulaire. La bague représentait un serpent, parfait jusque dans les moindres détails, avec deux minuscules diamants donnant de l'éclat aux yeux.

Severus porta une main à son cou et tira sur une fine chaîne jusqu'à maintenant caché sous son chandail, là, pendant mollement et scintillant, se trouvait une unique bague d'or, identique en tout point à celle de la jeune fille. Si on les regardait attentivement l'une et l'autre, on aurait pu remarquer qu'elles semblaient faites pour s'emboîter l'une dans l'autre.

Un silence choqué emplit la salle alors que tous réalisaient la porté de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Tous le monde, du moins tous ceux ayant une certaine connaissance des lubies sang-pur, savait que chez les Rogues, chaque nouveau né masculin se voyait offrir une paire de bagues qu'il conservait autour du cou jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la demoiselle avec laquelle il partagerait le reste de ses jours. Une bague d'argent pour les fiançailles et une d'or blanc offerte au moment des vœux conjugaux.

Andréa ramena ses mains vers son cœur alors que, les yeux brillants d'émotion et la voix douce, elle reprit la parole.

« Je n'oublierai jamais ce merveilleux moment. Le grand lac scintillant sous les rayons d'une magnifique pleine lune brillante rien que pour nous deux, amoureux et enlacés. Et ce doux murmure interrogateur au creux de mon oreille. »

Elle soupira rêveusement, son regard posé amoureusement sur son fiancé.

Elle semblait tellement heureuse.

Les deux Rogue enrageaient.

« Bien. » cracha l'homme. « C'est la vérité, Severus ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu comptes réellement épouser cette, cette…chose ? » Enchaîna la femme.

Les deux Rogue fixaient l'unique anneau qui scintillait joyeusement, les narguant presque, depuis que leur progéniture l'avait laissé retombé sur sa chemise.

«Oui. »

« Puisqu'il en est ainsi. »Cracha M. Rogue d'une voix dégoûtée. « Sache que nous ne supporterons pas une vampire pour belle-fille…il ne t'est donc plus nécessaire, désormais, de te considérer comme un Rogue. Adieux. »

Et ils s'en firent d'un pas rageur vers les portes de la grande salle dont le claquement résonna longtemps après leur départ, perturbant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Ah ! Espèce de petit veinard va! De la chance il n'y en toujours que pour toi ! » Soupira Lucius.

Et là une chose se produisit. Un événement qui, pour à peu près tout le monde, était du domaine de l'impossible : Severus, maintenant dépouillé du nom de Rogue, éclata de rire. Un rire franc, sincère et joyeux.

Il se tourna vers la vampire, qui ne semblait pas l'effrayer plus que nécessaire, et s'exclama avec joie et reconnaissance.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui t'as poussé à m'aider, mais merci ! Merci du fond du cœur ! J'ignore quoi faire pour te remercier, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ! Enfin…dans la mesure du possible. »

« Pour commencer, tu pourrais reprendre ceci. » Entreprit Andréa en retirant le fin anneau d'argent dont la silhouette de serpent c'était volatilisé au moment où les deux Rogue avaient renié leur progéniture.

Il la prit et la remit avec l'autre sur la chaîne qu'il mit dans sa poche, pouvant, pour la première fois depuis toujours, la détacher de son cou.

« Et deuxièmement : si tu pouvais faire en sorte que je ne n'eusse plus à me ridiculiser ainsi, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup ! »

Et à ce moment, une deuxième chose incroyable se produisit. Kitai Setsujoku, serpentard au regard tout aussi inaccessible que ses émotions, enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table et ses épaules furent agitées de soubresauts ; apparemment le jeune homme pleurait.

Severus et Andréa se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers lui, une drôle de lueur passa dans les yeux du vampire lorsqu'elle posa son regard maintenant agacé sur Kitai.

- Kitai, demanda Lily, incertaine quant à la conduite à adopter, qu'est ce que tu as? Tu t'es fais mal quelque part?

La griffondor posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami au même moment que Narcissia, mais étonnamment, cela n'eut pas l'effet désiré puisque Kitai fut soudainement déséquilibré. Le jeune homme au cheveux d'argent s'écroula par terre et, n'étant plus camouflé par ses bras, un rire éclatant se fit entendre.

Kitai Setsujoku riait.

Kitai Setsujoku était en train, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, de se tordre de rire.

Par terre.

À même le plancher de la grande salle.

Et il riait.

Et il était mouillé.

Car, en fait, Andréa venait de vider une carafe d'eau entière sur lui.

Et il ne riait plus.

- Hey mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es malade! Hurla le jeune homme en secouant sa fine chevelure d'argent.

Il eut vite fait de se relever, d'attraper à son tour une carafe d'eau puis, avec un sourire vengeur et, il faut bien l'avouer, un brin moqueur, il donna à la carafe un élan considérable avant de propulser son contenu en entier sur sa pauvre victime vampirique.

Pauvre victime en question qui se cacha d'un bon derrière Remus Lupin. Le loup-garou se retrouva entièrement trempé, hagard, il regarda, sans vraiment les voir, ses vêtement mouillés.

Il sursauta lorsqu'à son oreille tinta un doux murmure.

- Pardon mon loup-loup, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Puis, d'un mouvement vif, elle se faufila vers une carafe d'eau qu'elle attrapa et se positionna de façon à faire face à Kitai qui entre temps s'était approprié une nouvelle carafe.

Les deux excentriques incarnés se faisaient bravement face, se regardant avec un défi tel qu'on aurait pu voir crépiter des étincelles.

- Oserais-tu donc briser notre entente ? Siffla la jolie vampire, un avertissement flottant dans ses paroles.

Ce à quoi Kitai répliqua:

- Bien sur que non, j'ai parfaitement rempli ma part du contrat. J'ai fait un parfait Kitai!

Et sur ces paroles qui firent éclater un point d'interrogation dans la tête de chacun, le jeune homme aux cheveux argent trouva enfin une utilité à la quantité d'eau non négligeable qu'il détenait en sa possession et la balança avec entrain sur la jolie vampire qui ne put esquiver puisque son dernier bouclier en date s'était nonchalamment éclipsé un peu plus loin afin de sécher ses habits.

Andréa se retrouva donc, au même titre que son précédent pare-eau, trempée de la tête au pied.

Une nouvelle chose étrange se passa. Alors que des cris étonnés et légèrement paniqués retentissaient, le visage et les habits de la vampire se mirent à fondre. Dégoulinant et s'affaissant, ils dévoilèrent ce qui se cachait sous l'apparence de la charmante et excentrique vampire... ils dévoilèrent... un autre Kitai!

- Alors là c'est malin ! s'exclama le Kitai récemment découvert.

**FLASH BACK **

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lucius, qui venait de rejoindre Kitai tout près des portes de la grande salle.

- Je vais demander de l'aide à une personne dont je n'aurais cru voir l'utilité si tôt. » répondit-il brièvement avant de filer.

Lucius ne lui avait pas paru très rassuré mais cela n'importait que peu pour Kitai. Severus était dans le pétrin et il devait faire quelque chose! Il ne l'avait pas sauvé d'une destiné mangemoresque pour le laisser s'y faire entraîner par ses parents ensuite! Hors de question!

'''_Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils font là! Est-ce qu'on leur a demandé leur avis à eux? NAON! Alors qu'ils retournent d'ou ils viennent et qu'ils y restent! Non mais! Arriver comme un cheveu dans ma soupe et essayer de réduire tous mes efforts à néant! Quels mal élevés ceux-là! _""

Et c'est en maugréant allègrement contre les Snapes seniors que Kitai se dirigea vers l'endroit où son esprit avait capté la présence de la personne voulue. Tout en peaufinant son plan mentalement.

Il savait où il allait, aucun problème avec cela... mais convaincre la personne recherchée d'adhérer à son plan... là, il y avait un 'hic!'...et pas qu'un petit!

Courant de son pas si silenceux, il arriva bien vite devant une porte à l'allure délabrée. Peu étonné par l'allure austère de la celle-ci - après tout il se trouvait maintenant dans l'un des coins les plus isolés du château - il porta sa main à la poignée et activa le mécanisme d'ouverture.

La porte grinça alors qu'il la poussait en provoquant une faible envolée de poussière. Dérangées deux fois le même jours de sa sieste centenaire, les particules voletèrent un instant avant de retourner à leur repos.

Kitai se trouvait désormais dans un couloir aussi obscur que la nuit. Malgré tout, cela ne posa aucun problème au jeune homme dont les capacités inhumaines ne tardèrent pas à faire surface. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent à l'extrême, prenant par la même occasion la forme étrangement allongée des yeux de félins, et sa vue s'accoutuma anormalement bien à la noirceur, lui permettant de voir au travers de l'obscurité aussi bien qu'en plein jour.

Traversant le couloir il se rendit jusqu'à une porte dernière laquelle, il le savait, se trouvait la personne qu'il cherchait. Ce fut donc sans la moindre hésitation qu'il fit tourner la poigné et pivoter la porte, entrant dans une pièce étonnamment éclairée en contraste avec le couloir d'où il venait.

- Mon hôte-chérichounet!!!! S'exclama Harry en se jetant sur son dos.

-Descend de là. Il y a urgence!

- Urgence? S'étonna la conscience.

Elle s'avait que le mot ''Urgence'' venant de la bouche de Kitai, dont le passe temps favori était de frôler la mort de toute les manières possibles et inimaginables, voulait réellement dire _Urgent._ Remettant son côté casse-pieds à plus tard - et se promettant activement de l'être deux fois plus lorsque ledit plus tard serait venu - elle descendit du dos de Kitai et , se reculant, elle attendit en silence que son hôte lui dévoile se qui se tramait.

Kitai regarda sa conscience avec étonnement.

_'' Hein! Pas de '' Naon je veux pas !'' pas de '' Pas question je reste là !'' ni de ''Il est michant mon hôte!''... se pourrait-il que le 'Hic' de mon plan ne soit pas si grand que ça?_ ''

Il expliqua rapidement à Harry les grandes lignes de son plan ''opération fiancée''. La conscience l'écouta attentivement jusqu'à ce que Kitai lui demande son avis.

- Pas question !

_'' Ah! Le voila le 'Hic !' ''_

_- _Comment ça 'pas question' !

- Il est hors de question que j'incarne le rôle d'Andréa !

Kitai, sentant le temps s'écouler dangereusement, ne chercha même pas à s'obstiner. Son cerveau en action élabora un autre plan à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Très bien. Tu seras moi sur ce coup. Tu es moi, d'accord? Mise en situation: Tu te traînes un lourd et mystérieux passé, tu regardes jamais personne dans les yeux, le visage toujours impassible... tu peux même avoir l'air skyzo si tu veux - il parait que j'en ai l'air -. Mais. Tu. Es .Moi. Compris?

- Oui. Mais j'ai une condition.

- Argh! laquelle ! s'impatienta Kitai, de plus en plus a cran.

- Après, lorsqu'on aura trouvé le moyen de me faire réintégrer ton corps, tu me laisseras assurer à nouveau mon rôle de conscience.

Kitai hésita, mais quelque part dans son esprit il s'entait les deux Rogue seniors perdre patience. Le temps lui manquait, et il devait aider son ami.

- Bon d'accord ! D'accord! Mais on se dépêche! Céda t-il

- Promets-le!

- On perd du temps!

- Promets-le moi! hurla Harry, désespéré.

- Très bien, je te le promets. Maintenant viens vite et suis moi!

Ils arrivèrent au pas de course devant les portes de la grande salle ou des éclats de voix résonnaient. Alors que Harry allait entrer dans la pièce, Kitai le retint par l'épaule et, l'air sérieux, lui rappela:

- Tu es moi.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas!

Harry lui adressa un sourire joyeux avant de prendre un air impassible et d'adopter un regard fuyant, évitant même de croiser directement le regard de son hôte, préférant plutôt regarder juste au-dessus de son épaule.

- Parfait.

Kitai fit apparaître un crayon feutre entre ses doigts et il se mit à dessiner d'étranges runes sur la paume de sa main gauche. Au même rythme que les runes s'achevaient, l'apparence de Kitai se modifiait. Son visage et son corps se firent d'abord féminins, puis ses cheveux et ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Il modifia plusieurs traits de crayon afin de ressembler parfaitement à Andréa Nina Sanglant, une amie du Clan portant le même nom. Il dessina rapidement une autre rune à la main droite cette fois qui sembla s'effacer aussitôt, tout comme les autres runes sur l'autre main. Rune de camouflage. Puis d'un claquement de doigts il fit disparaître le crayon juste après avoir changer ses vêtements.

_''Décidément ce n'est pas très confortable! ''_

- D'accord on y va ! Au fait! Passe le message à severus! Qu'il joue le jeu lui aussi !

Harry - devenu Kitai - hocha la tête et s'en fit dans la grande salle, juste avant d'être envahi par les cris de rage de monsieur Rogue, il eut juste le temps d'entendre Kitai murmurer pour lui-même :

- Faut juste que j'évite de mouiller les runes. Maintenant, que le show commence!

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

( une minute de silence pour ma bêta chérie qui a courageuseument corrigée les 33 pages que font ce chapitre)

**A Suivre!!!**

**LISEZ CE QUI SUIT JUSQU'AU BOUT S'IL VOUS PLAIT!!!!!!!!**

**- Quelles seront les réactions du public? (oh pardon...des élèves)... **

**- Pourquoi donc Dumbledore voulait-il voir Kitai dans son bureau?**

**- Comment réagira Dumbledore au nouvel éclat de son élève?  
- Kitai tiendra-t-il réellement sa promesse?**

**- La vrai Andréa Nina Sanglant viendra-t-elle à poudlard afin de vider Kitai de son sang pour assouvir la vengeance d'avoir utilisé son image?**

**- Les ronflax cornus se transforment-ils vraiment en jolis lapinous à la santé fragile?**

**TOUTES CES RÉPONSES VOUS SERONT DÉVOILÉES DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE DE...DERNIER ESPOIR!!!!!!**

**Mot de l'auteur...moi en fait :P **

**Alors alors. Il aura pris le temps d'arriver mais avouez qu'il est méga long quand même! (Combien de page il fait déjà? Ah oui! 33 pages!!!) J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné dans l'attente! **

**Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? **

**Kitai vous l'aimez toujours? (Moins de dialogues intérieurs sur ce coup là désolée)**

**Et Harry? vous l'aimez Harry? (Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'est pas méchant!)**

**DES COMMENTAIRES SILVOUSPLAIT!!!! DES REVIEEWWWW!!!!!!!**

**Vous voulez que je vous dise...mon rêve serait d'éclater les 400 review! Plus que 85 ! courage! XD**

**_Pour les interessés...jai poster sur ma page de profil le lien vers trois vieux dessins que j'ai fait sur ma fic! Si vous jetez un coup d'oeil, dites moi vos commentaire s'il vous plait...gardz bien en tête que je me suis beaucoup amélioré depuis ses dessins._**

**et pour finir la règle d'or :**

**VOUS AVEZ LU VOUS LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**merci à tous et je vous aime!**


	11. 10: Cartes sur table

**je suis en viiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!**

**bon ok, ceci est loooiiiinn d'etre le chapitre en entier mais comme le reste de ce chapitre n'est pas encore ecrit je vous poste le petit debut de rien ****non-corrigé vous etes prévenu .**** ceci est simplement pour vous dire avec preuve a l'appui ****QUE JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FIC****! voila c'est dit!  
**

**Si je n'ai pas publier depuis plus d'un an c'est tout simplement que je n'en avait pas le temps dutout! et quand j'avais du temps libre j'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire!!**

**alors voila, je me remet tranquillement a l'écriture (bien que j'en sois désolé, je vous préviens tout de même que le reste du chapitre n'est PAS pour demain puisqu'il est pas écrit)**

**je tien a remercier tout ceux qui ne m'ont pas abandonner et a mexcuser auprès de tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas repondu au review du chapitre précédent (je n'ai pas eu accès a un ordinateur depuis un ans alors...) je suis vraiment désolé!**

**je sais pas si jai d'autre chose a dire..a si! dite merci a Ptronille parce que c'est elle qui m'a botté les fesses pour que je vous fasse signe de vie et vous publie ce que j'avais d'écrit voila! merci ptronille!**

Titre : Dernier espoir

Auteur : Tchaye (moi !)

Disclamer : vous connaissez le refrain ! Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Par contre Kitai, son look et une partie de son passé sont ma propriété ! l'histoire ici présente et le caratère bien trempé de certain de personnage m'appartien!

Résumé: Alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, Harry décide d'aller dans le passé pour tout changer. Il retourne donc au temps des maraudeurs alors que Voldemort n'est pas encore au summum de sa puissance.

**.**

- Blablabla : parole

'' _Blablabla''_ : pensé de Harry

_- blablabla : parole d'un souvenir, d'un rêve_

_ ... : Lien télépathique_

Phoenixis : # ... #

.

**Un iiiiimmense merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewer ! Je vous aimeuh ! Ne m'abandonnez pas surtout! (Et petit merci en passant à Amande pour ses review pleines d'hystérie !!)**

Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué depuis le temps mais je suis québécoise et donc, pour les repas j'écris :

Déjeuner pour Petit-déjeuner

Dîner pour déjeuner

Souper pour dîner.

**.**

**..**

…

… **IMPORTANT!!**

**DANS CE CHAP HARRY CONSCIENCE**

**KITAI KITAI (logique, en effet P)**

……**.**

**On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme…tes yeux sont éteints Kitai, sans le moindre souffle de vie.**

**... **

**Chapitre 10 : Cartes sur tables**

**...**

_Le respect, c'est la volonté de laisser l'autre libre de dévoiler ou non son mystère_.

**...**

- Bonbon aux citrons ? Demanda Dumbledore, souriant avec espièglerie.

- Cela dépend de ce que vous y avez mit. Répondit Kitai, haussant un sourcil.

Le vieux directeur eu un léger rire alors qu'il repoussait le plateau de sucreries diluées au véritaserum un peu plus loin sur son bureau, le négligeant temporairement au profit d'un tout autre plateau qu'il sortit d'un tiroir.

- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux monsieur Setsujoku, je vous laisse libre accès à ma provision personelle...rassurez vous, celle ci est douce sur la langue mais ne la denoue pas pour autant.

Kitai approuva la décision du directeur d'un hochement de tête et accepta avec joie une sucrerie.

'' _Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi il en mange tout le temps! c'est délicieux!''_

Kitai s'empara d'un nouveau bonbon puis se cala un peu plus confortablement dans sa chaise. Les coude posé sur les accoudoirs et les doigts entrelâcé sous son menton, il dirigea son regard vers l'épaule de Dumbledore -_Ne jamais croiser directement le regard de quiconque_- et attendit. Le directeur l'avait convoqué, il commencerait l'entretien.

- Tout dabord sachez que je ne convoque, habituellement, que très rarement un élève afin d'obtenir des explications. Cepandant vous avez déjà, malgré votre peu de temps parmi nous, une petite liste de points suspicieux qu'il nous faudrait éclaircir.

Il n'y eu aucun changement dans l'attitude nonchalante de Kitai, pas même un battement de cils qui aurait pu prouvé une certaine contrariété. Rien. Et Dumbledore en fut étonné. Devant un élève tel que Kitai, si renfermé sur ses pensé et protecteur de tout ce qui le concernait, il se serait attendu a une réaction plus...vivante à l'annonce d'un besoin d'explication sur lui-même. Le jeune garçcon se contenta d'ailleur de se caler plus confortablement sur son siège et attendit avec un interet poli que le dirrecteur développe le fond de sa pensée.

- Me permetteriez-vous de vous exposer quelque fait vous conscernant qui ont attisé ma curiositée?

-Faites donc, ensuite, si vous le voulez toujours, je vous expliquerai. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose. Kitai hésita.

-Laquelle ? L'encouragea le vieux directeur.

-Si je juge nécéssaire de garder pour moi quelques informations que se soit, je me le permettrai. N'essayer donc pas, je vous en prie, de découvrir _pourquoi_ ou même _qu'est-ce _que je veux garder pour moi.

_''Si je juge nécéssaire''_ Étrange, songea Dumbledore, un adolescent normal aurait sans doute dit '' Si je préfère '' ou ''si je veux'' alors pourquoi _juger nécéssaire. _Ce n'était en rien une phrase d'enfant, ni même d'adolescent. Dumbledore regarda le garçon devant lui, qui lui semblait le regarder. Dumbledore eut un sourire triste, depuis sa première rencontre avec le nouvel élève, leur regard ne s'était plus croisé, pas même une seule fois. Le garçon y veillait.

finallement, le directeur acquiesca à la demande de son élève.

- Bien. Kitai se sentit soulagé. Sentez-vous libre d'exposer tout ce qui vous intrigue.

Dumbledore eu un sourire de grand-père alors qu'il mettait ses pensées en ordre. Comme pour pouvoir lui accorder un peu plus de temps Fumsec franchit la fenêtre ouverte avec grâce et vint se poser sur l'épaule de son jeune ami en poussant une trille joyeuse.

# Bien le bonjour mon prince, par quel bon vent la destinée vous a t-elle conduite ici ? #

Kitai établit le contact mental.

Le vent de la convocation directorale mon viel ami.

# Oh... je sens venir un jolie puzzle de véritées et de mensonge, je me trompe?#

Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien, j'attend d'entendre ses questions, ensuite je verrai ce que je peux révéler. Tu m'aideras dis-moi?

# Bien sur que je t'aiderai Fils de la lune, de toute façon en ce qui me conscerne, tant que tu ne révèle pas l'existance de quelques race supposémment oublié - ce que je sais que tu ne fera pas- cela me va. #

Kitai le remercia mentalement alors qu'il caressait doucement Fumsec. Ce dernier vint bien vite se poser sur ses genoux, s'y couchant confortablement en poussant une note paresseuse.

Dumbledore continua donc.

- Je ne veux pas investir votre vie privée, je me contenterai donc des questions conscernant vos aptidudes pour le moins...étonante. Commença Dumbledore.

Kitai se contenta, une fois encore, d'attendre poliment la suite des évènements.

- Peut-être pouriez-vous me fournir une explication globale concernant vos aptitudes?

-Oui, bien sur...Autant commencer par le début non? ...- Il fit une pause, fesant mine de rassember ses pensées- Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'était très jeune et on m'a alors confié à mon oncle et ma tante. Cependant, je n'y était... pas très heureux et dès que j'ai su me débrouiller par moi-même, je me suis enfuis. J'ai dilapidé l'héritage de mes parent dans mon projet de faire le tour du monde. Je voulais tout voir, tout connaitre et tout appprendre. Sur mon chemin j'ai souvent rencontré de biens étranges personnages - plus étrange que moi, c'est vous dire!- qui m'ont pris un temps sous leurs ailes, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas très bien pour quoi ils le fesaient...peut-être me trouvait-ils trop jeune pour affronter le monde? Enfin bref, j'ai beaucoup voyager et j'ai cotoyé plusieurs cultures différentes, dépendant des pays et des continents. J'ai vu leurs particuliarités et j'en ai même aprise quelque unes! C'est probablement sur celle-ci que se poseront vos questions monsieur le directeur.

Une note amusé émise par le Phénix sur ses genoux lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mit fin à leur contact mental.

# si près de la vérité et pourtant si loin. #

Kitai lui gratouilla le cou.

Le directeur hocha de la tête, c'était étonnant, mais lorsque l'on connaissait Kitai Setsujoku, le mot étonant prenait une toute autre signification, moin certaine et plus maléable.

- parlez-moi de votre petite comédie d'hier.

_""Petite comédie! PETITE COMÉDIE! Eh oh! C'était un sauvetage d'urgence de première qualité! Du grand art! Ne pas critiquer mes méthode! ne pas critiquer!""_

- Peut-être avez vous déjà entendu parler des Félusioniste? Demanda le jeune home.

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant, il lui semblait pourtant que ce mot ne lui était pas si inconnu. Un souvenir lui revint.

- Ah, les Félusioniste! Bien sûr, bien sûr. continuez je vous prie.

Les Félusioniste était une race au caratère particulièrement charmant. Gentil et serviable, ils adoraient faire la fête pour tout et n'importe quoi, _surtout pour n'importe quoi _songea kitai alors qu'il se rapelait avec joie les moments passés avec ce peuple. Le pouvoir de ces créatures était l'illusion. L'illusion sous toute ses formes, qu'elle soit magique, runique ou même moldu, leur servait, entre autre, à s'amuser encore d'avantage et à préparer des fiestas aux décors enchanteurs. Oh quelque fois, lorsqu'un rare mais précieux élan de sérieux les prenait, il utilisait leur don afin de cacher les quelques apppendices félin les caractérisants et venait visiter le monde magique ou moldu. Ces créatures félines étaient, à n'en point douter, d'une adorable mais maladive curiosité. N'est pas félin qui veut!

- Vous savez additioner deux et deux monsieur...

-Si la sénilité ne pas toujours pas ratrappé, il me semble bien que de mon temps cela faisait quatre.

-Cela le fait toujours, je vous l'assure.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. Il apuya son menton sur ses main jointe alors qu'il posait les coude sur son bureau. Ainsi les Félusioniste lui avaient apris quelque tours? Interessant...

-En me basant sur le fait que votre illusion se soit écoulé avec l'eau, j'en conclu qu'il sagissait d'une illusion runique.

-C'est la bonne conclusion en effet.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec satisfaction et, alors que le garçons prenait un nouveau bonbon au citron -il en était déjà à son septième!- il se leva et se dirigea de son pas tranquille vers une armoire. Il l'ouvrit tranquillement et en sortit une boite d'aspect plutôt long. Il déposa la boite sur son bureau alors qu'il s'asseoyait de nouveau. Sous le regard curieux de Kitai, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une flèche.

''_L'une des miennes_! '' Un souvenir d'haloween lui revint en mémoire. Dumbledore avait retiré l'une de ses flèches qu'il avait fichée dans l'aile d'une harpie.

-Hey, vous m'avez volé une flèche! s'exclama Kitai, faisant mine de s'indigner.

-En fait, avoua le directeur, je vous les ai toutes _empruntées_. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que vous n'auriez pas voulu qu'elles tombent entre les mains du ministère.

Kitai grogna en aprobation. Même s'il n'était plus à son époque, il continuait farouchement à détester le ministère.

-Pour tout vous dire, si vous ne les aviez pas enlevée, elles se serait dissoutes apres quelques minutes.

Tranquilement, il traca du doigt une rune spécifique sur l'une des flèches que Dumbledore avait sortit de la boite .

-Pour en revenir à mes questions, ces runes ci ne concernent en rien l'illusion, d'ou vous viennent-elles?

Kitai prit un nouveau bonbon et se recala dans son siege, consultant Fumsec du regard.

# Peut-être devrais-tu songer à dévoiler l'une de tes carte de moindre importance. Tes compétences sont importantes,certes, mais tu peux te permetre de les dévoiler - ne me contredis pas!- Le point primordiale est de garder secret l'endroit d'ou tu viens et _ce_ que tu es. #

Dévoiler une carte de moindre importance ? Tu t'es mit au poker récement?

#Flush royale, j'ai gagné!#

Kitai, après un regard noir made-in-Setsujoku en direction du phénix nouvellement déclaré roi des cartes, s'empara avidement d'une nouvelle sucrerie et laissa son regard se perdre au dehors. Rejoignant cette autre époque ou il n'était pas encore le lui d'aujourdhui, ou son entrainement commencait à peine et ou le bonheur savait encore battre au même rythme que son coeur.

_...Dévoiler une carte de moindre importance...Dévoiler une carte de moindre importance...ces runes...dévoiler...d'ou viennent-elles?..._

-Les runes... , commenca Kitai d'une voix lente, le regard toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs lointains, quelle qu'en soit la sorte... je les maîtrise...parfaitement. Avoua t-il.

-Pafaitement ?

Kitai sembla revenir à lui et regarda l'épaule du directeur.

-Parfaitement.

Dumbledore ne lui avait encore jamais vu un air aussi serieux.

-Cela est-il lié au fait que vous ayez beaucoup voyager ?

Kitai, un nouveau bonbon citroné en bouche, acquiesca simplement. Étonnement cela sembla suffire au directeur qui se contentait maintenant de regarder calmement son phénix.

-Certaines d'entre elles ne me semble pas humaine. Avanca le directeur.

-Certaines d'entre elles ne le sont pas.

Dumbledore se tût, attendant un detail qui ne vint jamais. Il n'insista pas, comprenant que l'unique condition de son élève venait d'être apliqué.

_Si je juge nécéssaire..._

Un silence s'installa, chacun se perdant dans ses propres pensées, l'absence de bruit uniquement perturbé de temps à autre par le bruit d'une sucrerie que l'on dérobe au plat. Le silence dura tant et si bien que Kitai faillit sursauté lorsqu'une nouvelle question fut posée.

-Les Sanglants, monsieur Setsujoku, qu'en est-il du clan Sanglant?

- J'ignore ce que vous connaissez de ce clan, je me permet donc de vous dévoiler ce que je sais. Les Sanglant sont davantage une famille qu'un clan. Une famille de vampires qui s'est formé par l'entraide de ses membres lors des moments de haine et de persécussion à leur égard.De nombreux membres ont été persécutés et ce, de nombreuses fois. Pourtant, aucun n'en garde rancune à la race humaine. Les Sanglant ont formé un groupe afin d'aider les gens -moldu ou sorcier- et agissent comme des aurors de l'ombre, de subtils justiciers. Toujours présent là ou il y a du grabuge, ils aident à son insu la société en dénichant et détruisant des artefact de magie noire, en stopant des gang de nuit et -de temps à cautre- en massacrant un voleur d'enfance. (La haine des vampire contre ce genre de personne dépasse facilement la haine de Voldemort envers les moldus.) Où j'intervient dans cette histoire? J'y viens, j'y viens. Dans mon épopée autour du monde, je me suis souvent attiré des ennuis en raison de mon apparence et de mes connaisses.Je dérangeais, et un jours, un gang de rue moldu m'est tombé dessu, les moldu ont, semble-t-il, quelques difficultés avec les gens...hors-norme, dirons-nous. Enfin bref, pour m'en sortir j'ai du user de force -le proffeseur de duel vous exposera sans peine mes capacitées au combat de corps-à-corps- et il se trouve qu'un membre de la famille Sanglant suivait déjà ce gang plutôt dangereux. Il a donc parler de moi au chef de famille et ont m'a demander de faire partie de leur élite de protection. C'est dans cette famille que j'ai connu Andréa Nina Sanglant, ainsi que tout les autre Sanglant.

Dumbledore prit le temps d'absorber cette quantitée de faits étonants alors que Kitai croisait le regard pétillant de Fumsec.

Hey! Au moins il y a un grand fond de vérité cette fois!

Le phénix ne pût qu'approuver, Le seul élément que le jeune homme avait dissimuler était celui qu'il devait. Après tout le directeur n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Kitai s'était retrouvé dans cette rue à ce moment précis sous l'ordre donné par une licorne, non ?

-Hum, je vois. Malgré votre statut spécial au sein de cette famille, je crois qu'il serait tout de même apprécié que vous écriviez à mademoiselle Sanglant afin de vous excuser d'avoir usé de son apparence, ou du moins pour l'en prévenir avant que les journaux ne s'en charge.

Dumbledore aussa un sourcil alors que Kitai sursautait.

-Vous avez totalement raison! Et dire que j'ai faillit oublié ce détail. J'e m'en chargerai ce soir même je vous le promet.

-Bien. Je crois avoir effleurer tous les points dignes d'interets. En ce qui me concerne vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir.

Kitai hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas pour autant causant par le fait même un air curieux sur le visage du directeur.

-A moins, bien sur, que vous ayez une question monsieur setsujoku?

Le jeune hybride apprécia la perspicasité du directeur.

-En effet, j'en aurais bien une. Avez-vous une idée de comment les mangemorts ont pu traverser les protections de Poudlard?

-Des recherches à ce sujet ont déjà été entamés. Ne vous inquiètez pas plus, ceci ne vous concerne en rien.

Kitai gognea mais acquiesca tout de même, tranquilement, il se leva et inclina de la tête en signe d'au revoir vers le phénix qui fît de même.Il prit un nouveau bonbon avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Je vous souhaite le bonsoir monsieur le directeur.

-Moi de même, monsieur setsujoku, moi de même.

Et il quitta la salle, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Maintenant seul avec son phénix, Dumbledore réfléchit a tous ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Ce garçon est étrange mon bon Fumsec, si distant, si mystérieux... J'ai peur de le voir mal tourner, son regard semble si vide, si profondément sombre.

Fumsec émit une trille simple afin d'attirer l'attention du Directeur sur lui alors qu'il agitait ses ailles avec souplesse.

Dumbledore eut un rire.

- Et pourtant tu lui fait confiance, tu le respecte . Je ne peux que m'incliner devant ton instinct et tâcher de lui faire confiance à mon tour.

Fumsec aprouva de sa plus jolie mélodie les paroles du directeur, de la renonaissance brillant dans ses yeux.

Kitai soupira alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers sa salle commune. il savait bien qu'une nouvelle serie de questions l'attendait de pied ferme, aussi prit-il précautioneusement la peine d'avancer _très _lentement, revisant mentalement les explications qu'il avait donné au directeur et se préparant a fournir les mêmes à ses amis.

Décidant de perdre davantage le temps qui lui était impartit, Kitai tourna les talon et s'en fit vers le grand hall puis il sortit, appréciant l'air frais de la nuit sur son visage. Il se dirigea bien vite vers la forêt interdite et s'y engagea d'un pas ferme. Des pensées plein la tête, il ne fit que peu attention à ses alentours jusqu'à son arrivé au rebord d'une pletite clairière déserte.

Satisfait, il observa le paysage l'entourant puis il se mit à siffler. Son siflement, long et mélodieux, emplit la clairière de ses notes chantantes portant un message.

Le jeune hybride cessa de siffler et attendit. Une minute, puis deux, puis cinq. Kitai allait relancer son appel lorsqu'un son régulier capta son attention ; encole très loin d'ou il se trouvait se fesait entendre un batement d'ailes. Kitai attendit, satisfait; on avait répondu à son appel.

Une silhouette se découpa finallement à l'horizon, survolant les arbres bordant la clairière, elle vint à grande vitesse vers Kitai et alla s'acrocher à une branche près de l'hybride.

Kitai hocha la tête en signe de salutation à l'animal qui l'observait avec curiosité...la tête en bas. Une toute jeune chauve-souri.

-J'ai entendu votre appel, vous désirez un messager.

Ce n'était pas une question. Kitai répondit tout de même.

-En effet, je cherche un messager et un ami. Sauf votre respect, je ne croyait pas qu'un être de ta race aurait répondu a mon appel.

-Ma race m'importe peu. Ta magie est puissante et ton coeur est bon, accorde moi une faveur et je serai à ton égard la plus fidèle des amies et le plus dévoué des messagers.

La chauve-sourie le fixa de son regard aveugle, attendant une réponse. Kitai de son côter observait aussi l'animal. Il s'était honnêtement attendu à ce qu'un animal plus imposant et plus fier réponde a son appel, pour tout dire, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait appel à un messager, c'était un aigle royal qui y avait répondu.

La petite créature fesait difficilement concurence avec l'oiseau majestueux, mais elle avait tout de même répondu a son appel. malgré sa petite taille, malgré sa tendre jeunesse, elle avait répondu à l'appel et cela ne faisait que démontrer sa volonté hors-normes. De plus, elle ne lui offrait pas qu'un simple service ephémère, elle lui offrait ses services à vie et par dessu tout, son amitié.

-Je t'accorderai ce que ton coeur désire, et bien plus, afin que tes services soit considéré comme rémunéré et que tu n'ais jamais à regretter de m'avoir offet ton amitié.

La chauve-souri étendit ses ailes et vint s'accrocher au bras que Kitai lui tendait en signe d'acceptation.

-Comprend mon tourment, accorde moi, par ta puissante magie, que mes yeux puissent voir et que ma bouche puisse émettre bruits et sons audible à l'oreille humeine.

-Je ferai cela en gage de tes services. Répondit Kitai. Et pour te remercier de ton amitié, j'accorderai à ta vie la longévité de la mienne et bien davantage, de plus, je te marquerai d'un symbole, afin que tous sachent que tu me sert moi, le prince de la fôret, l'hybride ultime, et que tous ceux _connaissant _mon existence te respecte pour cela. Acceptes-tu ces termes?

-je les acceptes.

Kitai posa deux doigts sur la tête de sa petite compagne - à peine plus grande que sa main- et y précipita un peu de sa magie. Sur le front de l'animal apparut la forme d'une feuille das un croissant de lune. le symbole sintilla d'un éclat d'argent alors que Kitai passait ses doigts sur les yeux maintenant fermé de la petite créature puis les replacaient sur le symbole. Il y envoya un peu de son ADN afin de lier la vie de l'animal à la sienne et finallement, il retira sa main de sur la tête de la petite chauve-souri, le symbole garda tout de même sa couleur d'argent.

Le petit animal ouvrit ses yeux avec émerveillement, désormais capable de discerner distinctement ce qu'il l'entourait. Un couinement de joie s'échappa de sa bouche, désormais capable d'émettre autre chose que des ultra-sons.

Elle s'élança avec joie dans les airs et s'envola vers la cime des arbres d'ou elle admira la beauté du clair de lune et des étoiles. Elle poussa plusieur petits couinement de joie et en apprécia le son. la chauve-souri se précipita ensuite vers kitai et fonça sur son torse, s'y accrochant de ses petites pates ailées comme si elle avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras.

-Donne moi un nom afin que je puisse ensuite accomplir mon travail de messager. demanda doucement la petite créature, toute trace de froideur et de distance désormais disparu de son attitude.

-Te nommer, alors que j'espère te considérer comme une amie? N'as-tu pas déjà un nom par lequel je pourais t'interpeller?

- Non mon bon maitre, mon ami. Donne moi un nom, ce sera pour moi come un sceau supplémentaire à notre entente.

-... si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite.

Il réfléchit puis s'éxclama:

-va, Akira, et porte ce message au clan sanglant.

Kitai fit apparaitre un rouleau de parchemin sur lequel s'était préalablement inscrit le message qu'il voulait transmettre à Andréa et il le tendit à sa nouvelle messagère. Elle y agrippa avec joie ses pattes postérieure et poussa un couinement de surprise alors que le parchemin rétrécissait considérablement à leur contact. Kitai caressa affectueusement du pouce le front de la petite créature, lissant par la même occasion les poils devenus argent de son symbole.

- Voici simplement un peu de la magie que je t'ai transmise. Maintenant va, petite Akira.

Akira frotta sa minuscule tête contre le pouce du sorcier puis, après une dernière caresse dencouragement, elle pris son envol.

Kitai la suivit des yeux un moment, le petit animal avait tenter de passer outre son jeune caractère afin de paraître digne de lui, mais maintenant que le contract était fait, Kitai espérait la voir reprendre de plus en plus son caractère espiègle de jeunesse.

Un looping de joie effectué par Akira, déjà très loin, le confirma dans ses pensées. Elle serait une amie très attachante.

Ne pouvant retarder davantage le moment de la discution sérieuse entre amis, Kitai se décida finalement à retourner vers l'école.

De retour dans l'école, il laissa son esprit vagabonder et repéra bien vite ses amis serpentardiens dans la salles étoilée. Il en fût peu surprit, ils s'étaient souvent réuni là ces derniers temps. Il fût par contre un peu plus suprit par la présence de quatre farceurs de sa connaissance en train de poireauter devant la porte de salle.

-Je peux vous aider messieurs?

-ah! Kitai bon sang! tu nous a fais peur! s'exclamma James.

-pours-je savoir ce que vous faites là?

-comme si tu ne savais pas déjà la réponse! On t'attendait voyons!

Après un soupire résigné de Kitai, les marraudeurs - moins Peter qui était absent- entrèrent dans la pièce.

- - - - -

**wala! vous avez lu vous laissez une review!**

**vous trouvé que j'ai rouillé?**

**vous avez aimé le chap? et la tournure que prend les évènement...enfin bref...reviewer!!**

(blabla de l'auteure qui re-publie le meme foutu texte du debut parce qu'elle sait bien que personne lit jamais les truc en debut de fic et que tous sautent générallement a l'histoire...)

**je suis en viiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!**

**bon ok, ceci est loooiiiinn d'etre le chapitre en entier mais comme le reste de ce chapitre n'est pas encore ecrit je vous poste le petit debut de rien ****non-corrigé vous etes prévenu .**** ceci est simplement pour vous dire avec preuve a l'appui ****QUE JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FIC****! voila c'est dit!  
**

**Si je n'ai pas publier depuis plus d'un an c'est tout simplement que je n'en avait pas le temps dutout! et quand j'avais du temps libre j'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire!!**

**alors voila, je me remet tranquillement a l'écriture (bien que j'en sois désolé, je vous préviens tout de même que le reste du chapitre n'est PAS pour demain puisqu'il est pas écrit)**

**je tien a remercier tout ceux qui ne m'ont pas abandonner et a mexcuser auprès de tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas repondu au review du chapitre précédent (je n'ai pas eu accès a un ordinateur depuis un ans alors...) je suis vraiment désolé!**

**je sais pas si jai d'autre chose a dire..a si! dite merci a Ptronille parce que c'est elle qui m'a botté les fesses pour que je vous fasse signe de vie et vous publie ce que j'avais d'écrit voila! merci ptronille!**


End file.
